


Holding Out For a Hero

by Veronica1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Girl Penis Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/pseuds/Veronica1986
Summary: Regina is seeking revenge after her father was murdered and her sister almost abused by the same man who killed him. Regina soon discovers that her journey will lead not only to the man she seeks, but also to a major change in her life."What if you find the "hero" you dreamed in the most unusual way possible?"Love and hate form a very thin line. Once it is outdated, is it possible to go back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came after a friend asked for a one shot inspired by the image of the link below and ended up becoming a multichapter. She is slightly based on True Grit (2010 movie) and Bonnie Tyler's song Holding Out For a Hero.
> 
> The name of the city De la Vega* is a reference to Anthony Hopkins character's from The Legend of Zorro.

Emma was sitting at her desk in the small police station in the town of _De la Vega_ , Texas, expecting Ruby to pick up their lunch when a 12-year-old boy ran through the large wooden doors and caught the sheriff's attention.

"Sheriff Swan! Sheriff Swan! There's a person approaching the entrance of the city!" He put his hands on his knee, catching his breath.

The blonde settled into her chair and looked closely at the boy in front of her. His face was red and sweat made a few strands of hair stick to his forehead.

"Easy boy. Why so much excitement? This person... did you see if it was a man or a woman?" She asked, adjusting her hat at the corner of the table.

"I couldn't tell, Sheriff. The person is wearing a cloak similar to the one you wear, a hat and a cloth covering part of the face.'' He answered as he looked around the room.

''All right, kid. Leave it for the time, I'll check it out shortly.'' Emma smiled and straightened up, crossing her legs on the table.

With a nod she dismissed the boy who nearly bumped into Ruby as he left. The brunette looked at the boy who was now running out of the police station and then to the sheriff with some curiosity putting the garrison with their lunch on the table.

''What happened to him?'' Ruby asked as she tidied up the small table they kept for meals in the corner of the room.

"He came to say that there is a person approaching the entrance of the city.'' Emma answered without worrying about the information as she walked to the small table.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Ruby asked, taking a bite of her chicken.

''For now, nothing. I can not forbid anyone to enter or leave the city.''

''This is true. The kid at least said it was a man or a woman?''

"He said he couldn't see it because he had a cloak, a hat, and a cloth over his face. Probably protecting from the weather.''

Ruby only nodded in agreement. After lunch ended, the sheriff told the brunette that she was going to go around the city and try to identify the stranger. She slipped her axillary holster into place, then tucked the guns into her overcoat and her hat. Emma picked up Andromeda and walked slowly through the city streets. Soon she identified the stranger described moments before by the boy, she motioned for the person to dismount from her horse and Emma did the same as she slowly approached noting that it was not an  male outsider but a woman.

"Is there a problem, Sheriff?" The woman asked, removing the cloth that covered part of her face, leaving it tied around her neck.

''Hope not. What do you do for these lands?'' Emma stared at the stranger in front of her.

"I'm just looking for a place to rest for a few days before I go on a trip." The brunette smiled a little.

"And how can I know that you will not trouble me, Miss...?" The sheriff held her hand out to the stranger.

"Just do not try to get any fun with me. I just want my horse and I to rest for a few days.'' The brunette accepted the hand Emma held her tightly. ''Mills, Regina Mills.''

"Well, if that's the way it is, I think you can stay at the Rise of Wolfs Inn." Emma pointed to an establishment that was further down the street. "Get there, look for Mary, she'll accommodate you. There you will also find shelter and food for your horse.''

''Thank you, Sheriff...?'' Regina mimicked the gesture of moments ago by the blonde.

''What a mistake! Forgive me. Sheriff Emma Swan.''

Regina smiled and nodded briefly before back on her horse and taking the direction the blonde had indicated heading toward the inn as the sheriff headed to the opposite side.

(...)

 _Rise of Wolfs Inn._ The name engraved on the wooden plaque indicated that Regina was in the right place. Dismounting from her horse a red-haired boy with round spectacles approached the stranger cautiously. It was rare for anyone to pass through the city yet a woman alone, something that was already causing a small uproar in the inhabitants of the place.

''Good afternoon, welcome! I'm Archie Hopper, can I help you?'' He held out his hand to her and smiled softly.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hopper. Sheriff Swan told me to look for Mary when I got here.'' Regina smiled and took her bag that was attached to the animal by placing it on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Mary is right there at the soiree. I'll take care of your horse, miss.'' He pointed to the glass doors and then took the animal's reins.

''Thanks. Good-bye, Mr. Hopper.'' Regina nodded briefly at the man and headed for the entrance.

As she passed the door she took off her hat and looked around with some curiosity. Although small the place was extremely cozy: there were two armchairs near the small fireplace with a dark carpet between them, a small bookcase with some books and some pictures on the top of the fireplace; probably family photos and important names of the city. One particular photo caught her attention. It was the sheriff with a long-haired girl and a lady. They were leaning against a fence - the brunette was hugging the blonde from the side and they both had a big smile and the old lady looked at them with pride. Regina was taken from her thoughts when she heard a voice close to her.

''Hi. Can I help you, miss?'' Mary smiled slowly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you approach. You must be Mary, right?'' Regina smiled kindly at the woman in front of her.

The short-haired brunette smiled back and nodded.

"Sheriff Swan told me to look for you. I'm looking for a place to rest for a few days before I go on a trip.'' Regina replied looking curiously around.

''Of course, Miss...?'' Mary raised an eyebrow and smiled.

''Regina Mills.'' The outsider held out her hand to the woman standing in front of her.

''Mary Margareth Nolan. It will be a pleasure to have you with us. Will you stay for how many days?'' The short-haired brunette asked as she made her way to the small desk at the soiree.

''I didn't decide yet. My horse is very tired and I want him quite well before I get back at my travel.''

"I believe we have the ideal room for you, please." Mary said walking toward the stairs.

They climbed a small flight of stairs into a corridor with a few doors on either side. The walls were light blue and the doors were white with gold numbers. Mary walked to the end of the hall, opening the door to the last room.

The room was not large, but probably larger than the others. It had a double bed in the center with a nightstand on each side. On top of one of them was a plain lamp. An average wardrobe in the left corner and a large window on the right with a small balcony. The view overlooked the mountains to the north, and at this time of year they were completely exposed in their force covered with brownish and green tones of the vegetation. One could also see a stream that overlooked a beautiful waterfall and looking at the small town itself the view from the porch gave to the police station. The walls of the room were white and the floor was of wood. In front of the bed was a small dressing table, next door was a door where the brunette discovered to be the bathroom that had a comfortable bath, mirror and a shower for a quick bath.

Regina said she would have the room and they went downstairs to get the papers right. Mary showed her where the kitchen was, told her about the meal times, and said if she needed anything she would just call.

(...)

After the end of their makeshift Emma and Ruby went to the Jolly Rogers for some drinks as was usual, especially on weekends. They took Amarok and Andromeda to the stable and headed for the bar. When they arrived they went straight to the counter where Killian had already served them with a dose of Whiskey for each one then bringing a slice of fries with cheese and beer. The Whiskey was always their entrance, then the beer. The music echoed around the room and the tables scattered around the hall were some men and women drinking and chatting excitedly as the two of them chatted between a glass of beer and another. Emma looked around at the women in the parlor dressed in their ruffled skirts and their bodices highlighting their breasts, heels, heavy makeup, loud laughter, provocative gestures. In one corner a young man happily played an old piano while another had a banjo and a harmonica. A cheerful tune set the conversation in the hall.

"So... did you find out about this outsider that the boy told you earlier?" Ruby asked, holding the glass to her lips.

''Is a woman. She said she's only going to spend a few days here before she goes on a trip.'' Emma shrugged. "She wants her horse to rest before resuming her journey."

"And she's beautiful?" Ruby asked with a wicked grin.

''I didn't notice.'' Emma replied, glancing at the counter and asking Smee for another slice of cheese fries.

''Of course not! What an idea thought you had noticed the outsider.'' Ruby said in a false tone of annoyance, bringing her hand to her chest.

Emma just rolled her eyes and continued drinking her beer and talking to the brunette about other matters. They heard some comments about this outsider, but nothing to worry about. Some men said that she was a very beautiful woman and that she would stay for an indefinite time in Mary Margaret's inn, the women were annoyed by the fact that an outsider was in town and attracted men's attention. Emma was distracted by talking to Ruby when Ingrid stopped behind her and hugged her waist. This gesture caused the sheriff to take her hands directly to hers holster, being stopped by the blonde that enveloped her.

''Calm down, my dear, it's just me.'' Ingrid spoke with her lips brushing against the blonde's neck.

"Ingrid, don't do this again. I could have hurt you.'' Emma closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the older woman's lips sliding down her neck.

"Come on, you've had enough for today and we still have a lot to do.'' Ingrid put her hands up to the sheriff's waist and squeezed lightly as she bit her neck and made her sigh.

Without realizing it, Regina entered the place, automatically looking at that unusual scene. She definitely did not expect something like that in a small town and in the middle of nowhere. Emma had her head resting on the blonde's shoulder and her eyes closed while the brunette next to him had a funny smile on her lips. She approached the three slowly, her eyes fixed on the sheriff who seemed so comfortable with those caresses. Something was bothering her and she didn't know exactly why. It was none of her business. She was just passing. She had more important matters to deal with, she had no time to waste on such nonsense, but when she realized she was on the counter beside them.

With a brief nod she asked the man behind the counter for a dose of Whiskey and sat down next to the women. Her hat slightly sloping partially covering her face, leather pants, her black shirt with a few buttons open and her boots. Above her shirt she wore a leather overcoat that ran halfway down her thighs. Ruby moved her eyes toward the brunette and could not help but smile. _So this is the outsider... Emma thinks she fools me by saying she didn't notice her. I'm going to have some fun._ She thought looking at the brunette who returned the smile and raising her glass a little toward her. Ruby smiled openly, picking up her glass and then getting up; an act that caught the attention of her friend. Her gaze followed her assistant and landed on Regina next. Emma almost lost her balance being caught by Ingrid who still kept her hands on her waist and noticed in the brunette's eyes a mixture of anger and something else she could not identify.

''Good night, Sheriff.'' Regina said in a tone that made Emma shiver. ''Good night, Miss. Mrs.'' She said looking from Ruby to Ingrid.

"Good evening Miss Mills.'' Emma shifted her gaze to the women around her.

"My pleasure, Miss Mills. I'm Ruby Lucas.'' Ruby leaned toward Regina and kissed her on the cheek.

A kiss a little too long for Emma's taste.

Ingrid noticed something wrong and just pulled Emma up the stairs telling Killian to put the girl's bill into the account that she would later hit. As they reached the bar upstairs Ingrid opened the door to her room, shoving the sheriff in and attacking her lips hard. With no delicacy, she pressed the body of the younger woman against the wall, biting down and biting her cheek, opening the buttons of her shirt, making a path to the sheriff's breasts, sucking one while massaging the other. Emma gasped as she felt the older woman's mouth on her breast and couldn't stop a low moan that escaped her lips. She then pulled Ingrid up through her hair, making her stop and pushing the older blonde to the small dressing table in the room, placing her there with an impulse and taking her hands between the layers of the woman's dress until she reached her sex, both moaning with the and then the sheriff slid two fingers through the other woman's wet sex.

(...)

Ruby and Regina engaged in a lively conversation at the bar as the two of them climbed up to the bedrooms. Regina couldn't stop herself from following them with her eyes, and the sheriff's assistant didn't let it go unnoticed. Laughing weakly and shaking her head.

''It's nothing serious. It's just sex.'' Ruby said as she took another sip of her beer.

''What?'' Regina turned her attention to the brunette in front of her.

"I saw the way you look at Emma and the way you were looking at both now. I am saying that there is only sex between them. No feelings. So go on.''

"I don't... I..." Regina was gaping at the brunette's boldness. "I don't know what you're thinking, miss, but I can assure you I don't have this kind of interest in the sheriff."

Regina left some notes on the counter and left; returning to the inn and heading to her room where she threw her clothes in a corner and then collapsed on the bed. A few minutes later Mary knocked on her door and announced that she would be serving dinner soon.

The atmosphere at dinner was very light. There were few people at the inn, and the brunette was introduced to David Nolan, Mary's husband, and Tinker, their daughter. After dinner the brunette went up to her room taking advantage of taking a long shower and falling on the bed then falling asleep almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta and English isn't my mother tongue so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy it.

Regina wasn't used to sleeping that early and it made her wake up in the middle of the night. The inn was silent and she took the opportunity to take a walk around the place stopping again by the fireplace and analyzing the photos there. She caught herself again looking at the photo where the sheriff and her assistant were standing next to a fence and then tried to shift the focus of her thoughts. Looking at the other pictures a photo made her hold her breath; a short-haired man with a slight beard was embracing the blonde. The photo was probably from a few years ago, since the sheriff was still a child. Regina wondered if he was in town, whether he had any kinship or any kind of relationship with the blonde since they seemed so intimate in the picture.

Several feelings invaded her at the same time: anger, pain, anguish, sadness and fear; making her clench her fists at her side so tight that she was sure her knuckles were white. Without realizing it lost in thought and alternating her gaze between the blonde and the young man at her side on the picture she didn't realize she had company.

"Are you admiring who exactly in this picture?" Tinker asked sitting down in one of the armchairs near the fire.

''No one in particular. Just looking at the photos. You're Nolan's daughter, Tinker, right?'' Regina asked glancing at the girl. "This guy and the Sheriff... they..." Regina tried to control her breathing before turning to Tinker.

''I understand... I hope that if you ever enjoy the picture you enjoy the good side of the family and not the renegade one.'' Tinker spoke with a look of sadness on her face.

"Shall I suppose the good side of the family is then the sheriff?" Regina turned finally looking at the girl.

''Certainly, yes!'' Her face brightened as she spoke of the blonde. ''Emma is one of the most incredible person I've ever met. Unfortunately I can't say the same about my beloved cousin.'' Her tone had a mixture of debauchery and anger that made Regina approach.

"So he's Miss Swan's brother?" The brunette's eyes alternated between the girl and the photo.

"Yes, they are brothers. But completely different, thank God.'' She answered, getting up and taking the photo. "Robin only brought us disappointment. My aunt always knew he was a problem boy and always ran her hand over his head. They say he killed a man in another city.''

"This is terrible...'' Regina tried to keep her breath steady. ''And their mother lives here?" Regina glanced at the flames in the fireplace.

"No... My aunt was another disappointment. She preferred to believe in my cousin and left with him, leaving Emma behind. I don't understand how Emma and Robin can be so different. Sometimes I think she's my father's daughter and not uncle James's.'' The girl put the picture in place and turned to Regina. "Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"I think coffee will not hurt me.'' Regina smiled at the girl. ''Now tell me about yourself. Should not be asleep by now?'' Regina said accepting the girl's arm and going into the kitchen with her.

The conversation lasted dawn and when sleep overwhelmed them, they each went to their room. Regina again fell on her bed erasing falling asleep almost immediately and being carried through the dream world's to the only night in her life that she longed to forget.

Hours later she woke with a start. The strands of hair glued to her forehead from the sweat of the nightmare and as she brought her hands to her face, she realized that she was crying again because of the memories this dream brought. Slowly she got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. Looking at the scar in the upper right corner of her lip she vowed again that things would not stay that way.

(...)

 

The sheriff woke up in the middle of the night still in Ingrid's arms. Something bothered her and she couldn't tell what it was. Emma slowly stood up leaving a pillow in her place and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower then picked up her things and quietly slipped out of the woman's room. She made her way down the stairs as quietly as she could, reaching the small hall and across. Emma knocked on one of the tables when she was almost out, and that made her curse low. Arriving outside the Jolly Rogers Emma put on her boots and walked to the inn and fell silent so as not to wake anyone. As she passed Ruby's room the door was ajar and she saw the girl sleeping and beside her was a brunette with long brown hair lying on her chest. Emma just laughed quietly and made her way to the bedroom, stripping off her clothes and falling into her bed next.

Emma woke up with Ruby shaking her slightly and saying her to change her clothes soon because she was hungry and didn't want to miss breakfast. Grunting, she got up and went to the bathroom to do her morning hygiene and then putting on one of her riding pants, her boots, and a tank top. Emma made her way to the kitchen to find Mary, David, Tinker, Ruby and Dorothy; that she associated the brunette she saw lying with her friend when she arrived.

"Tinker, my dear, could you call our guest for breakfast?" David asked as he helped Mary set the table.

''I'll go. What's her room?'' Emma said stand next to the dor.

''The one with the view to the mountains.'' Mary answered by taking a jug of milk from the door of the kitchen.

Emma turned and walked to the room indicated by Mary. She walked down the hallway to the bedroom, alternating to foot from foot as she tried to decide whether to knock on the door or just call for the brunette. She decided to knock and made it a few times but got no answer. When she knocked again the door opened revealing Regina with only a chemise and her pajama pants. The brunette closed the door quickly and leaned against it slightly breathlessly. Emma standing on the other side of the door opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to formulate a phrase when the brunette's voice awakened her.

"What do you want, Sheriff Swan?" Regina asks as she pulls on her leather pants and her boots.

"Hmm... Mary asked to call you for breakfast." Emma finally answered. A smile formed on her lips when she finally realized they would meet with a certain frequency.

"I'll be down as soon as I get dressed. You can go, Miss Swan.'' The brunette answered and walked to the bed, exchanging the chemise for a plaid red and black shirt.

Emma returned to the kitchen slightly blushed which made Ruby and Tinker exchange a quick glance smiling discreetly. A few minutes later Regina entered the kitchen and received a warm greeting from Tinker and Ruby making her blush. They sat at the table with David at one end and Mary at the other. On one side, Tinker, Emma and Regina and on the other, Ruby and Dorothy. As she stretched out to pick up a piece of cake Emma ended up letting the show a small bruise on her shoulder causing Ruby to shake her head and Regina was annoyed to see the mark. Of course she knew exactly what had happened when the sheriff went upstairs with that blonde to her room, however, it irritated her so she couldn't contain herself.

"Miss Swan, I don't think it's a good tone to show up for breakfast with these bruises on your body." Regina teased not looking at her. Instead she was looking at Ruby in front of her and couldn't stop a smile when the other smiled at her.

''What? I don't... Damn.'' Emma looked incredulous at Ruby as she burst out laughing. "I don't think that's any of your business, Miss Mills.'' She answered blushing.

Mary and David said nothing, just exchanged a brief glance as Ruby and Tinker laughed at the blonde's face. Regina finished her breakfast and apologizing she withdrew, returning to her room, descending moments later.

On returning to the room she found Emma and Ruby getting ready to leave. With a brief nod she headed for the wide, gravelly street. The sun began to get louder indicating that it was approaching 8 a.m. Regina walked to the stable where her horse was to give him some carrots and clods of sugar while brushing his horsehair and caressing it while the animal rested. She made sure he was being fed well and treated well and then resumed her walk through the small town. She stopped at the small library door and noticed that only a reddish-haired girl was in the room, she decided to enter.

''Good Morning!'' The girl smiled at the stranger with some curiosity. "What can I do for you, miss?"

''Good Morning! I'm going to stay in town for a few days and I'd like to occupy my mind while I'm here. What do you recommend?'' Regina approached the young woman with a smile.

"That depends on what you like to read. You look like you're not much of a romance, am I right?

"As for that, you're right. Love is for the weak ones. But come on, surprise me, miss...?'' Regina asks as she walks through the small library.

As Regina slipped between shelves, Belle headed for a specific one, returning with two books in her hands and a satisfied smile on her face standing next to the brunette.

"I think you'll like those here!" Belle handed the books to her and waited for a reaction. She was usually good at guessing about what people liked to read.

''The Mask of the Red Death and The Imp of the Perverse of Edgar Allan Poe.'' Regina looked at the girl with an arched eyebrow and an amused smile on her lips.

"By the way, I'm Belle French."

"Pleased, Miss French. I'm Regina Mills. She smiled at the girl. "I'll take these then. Rest assured I will return them before I leave.''

After signing the registration the brunette departed exploring the city; passing through some clothing stores, a small grocery store, some simpler houses contrasting with a little more luxurious ones and a small bench. The town was small and from what she realized there were few inhabitants and apparently everyone knew each other. When she realized she was back in front of the inn, she thought it best to keep the books there so as not to damage them while she was in the Jolly Rogers.

(...)

_Huntington, Utah_

Cora was sitting in the small room drinking another cup of tea when Zelena rushed in holding her hat in one of her hands followed by Graham, the two skidding across the wooden floor of the room.

"Mom, we've heard from Regina.'' Zelena was breathless as she stood beside the older woman. "Some men from the neighboring farm saw her leaving a few days.''

''Looks like she went to Texas.'' Graham sat down beside his mother.

"Then go after your sister. Do not let her do anything foolish. And then three of you return. Alive.

Zelena and Graham exchanged a brief glance and each went to their rooms to pack their things to leave the next morning in search of their sister. After separating some clothes, Zelena went down to the shed that her father used to keep near the stables and separating some guns for her and her brother. She left the horses with enough water and food to be well-disposed for when they left. She passed in her mother's room and laid a kiss in the middle of her hair and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina went to the Jolly Rogers after put the books in her room. When she arrived at the bar she went straight to the counter asking for a dose of Whiskey for the boy as she settled down at one of the tables taking her time to look around while waiting for her order. A few moments later a red-haired girl in one of the flamboyant dresses, full of ruffles and a tight bodice, brought her drink, casting the brunette a lascivious look and receiving a corner smile and an arched eyebrow in response. The brunette slowly tasted her drink feeling the liquid coming down burning her throat with each new sip.

A short time later Ruby and Emma entered the place and immediately saw the brunette. Before Emma could say anything Ruby pulled them to the table where Regina was sitting smiling at the brunette.

"To what do I owe honor, ladies?" Regina asked, alternating her gaze between the women in front of her and the redhead who had served her before.

"We don't want to leave you alone. It would be rude of us.'' Ruby replied smiling and slapping Emma on the shoulder. ''Right, Ems?''

''Whatever.'' Regina mumbled. ''As long as that doesn't bring me any trouble, just get comfortable.'' The brunette replied by lifting the glass slightly toward both.

Ruby nodded at the girl at the next table and soon she was tending them. The girl came back with a large portion of fries with cheese and beer for both and thanks to Ruby the three engaged a light conversation, talking about the city, telling about the girls' childhood and Regina allowed herself to relax for a few moments.

After a few hours the brunette thought it best to leave and disperse her thoughts elsewhere because having Emma in front of her wasn't helping much. Of course she had noticed the blonde since she arrived, but she couldn't let anything or anyone get in the way of her plans and the stay in the small town would be brief, too. Only the time for her horse to rest long enough for her to regain her way. According to her source the person she was looking for was in Nashville, Tennessee. Without a word she just left some money on the table and headed toward the exit, bumping into Ingrid who was entering the place.

The older woman walked over to the table where Emma and Ruby were standing, raising an eyebrow at three cups on the table and then guessing who the other was. She pulled the sheriff to her room leaving Ruby behind. Some time later the brunette went to the inn to find Dorothy in the middle of the road and up with her to her room.

Regina had gone to the waterfall which could be seen from her room and let herself lost in her thoughts. Everything that had happened in her life so far, the loss of her father, her mother sinking because of it and that worm laughing. As if it wasn't enough to have taken the life of her father, that bastard had tortured her sister. She didn't know what made her more angry. The smile on his face as he killed her father or the pleasure in his eyes hurt her sister.

(...)

Emma was in the room with Ingrid but her mind was drifting away and this was already annoying the older one. After a few time the blonde simply walked into the shower taking her clothes off and leaving the room.

The sheriff walked through the city trying to clear her mind but all her thoughts led her to the mysterious stranger. Regina almost didn't speak of herself and this made the blonde even more curious. Without realizing it she ended up in the waterfall near the inn and saw the brunette sitting on one of the stones next to the small lake that was formed below the waterfall. Emma noticed that the brunette was distracted and approached slowly, stopping a few steps from her and calling her.

''Regina?''

The brunette turned to her alarmed. She didn't expect the blonde to appear there, imagining she would probably spend the rest of the day with Ingrid.

"There's not a place I go and not end to finding you in?" She asked rolling her eyes and adjusting her hat.

The blonde's eyes traveled the outsider's body. She was sitting against a rock, a few buttons on her shirt were open, her sleeves folded up to her elbows and she had taken off her boots and pulled her pants up halfway down her calf while her feet played in the water.

"I don't think so. It's a small town." Emma replied with a grimace and sat down next to her.

''Too small.'' Regina answered and looked back at the waterfall as she tried to ignore the blonde's presence at her side.

"Why are you so sullen of me?" Emma asked after a few minutes in silence.

''Gosh! Can't you just keep quiet for ten minutes?" Regina rolled her eyes.

''Not really. I like to talk, to meet people. Especially strangers in my town.'' The sheriff answered by unbuttoning her shirt and getting only in her tank top and trousers. Then she withdrew her boots and let her feet touch the water.

"I told you, I'm just passing. Don't worry, I don't intend to stay long.'' The brunette stared at the blonde's body at her side as she grimaced and pulled her feet into the water. "Do you want to leave those feet still in the water once and for all?"

''It's freezing!'' Emma grunted. "Too bad you do not want to stay, you'll miss our Fourth of July party."

"And it will continue if you don't let your body get used to the temperature." Regina was wondering how she could look like a sulky child and still be one of the sexiest women she'd ever seen. "Besides, I have nothing to celebrate."

Regina leaned back on the stone, pulling her hat to cover her face and protect herself from the sun. Looking sideways at the blonde, she noticed that she had a small scar on her chest next to her left breast that contrasted with her tanned skin. Her arms, much more defined than any other woman she had ever known, but not in an ugly way, was charming in her. Her long blonde curls falling into cascades as she tilted her head with her eyes closed, letting the sun bathe her face.

"Do you like what you see, Miss Mills?" Emma asked in a provocative tone, her head bent toward the sun.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sheriff.'' Regina looked away and faced the waterfall in front of her.

"I know you were looking at me.'' Emma answered with a crooked smile and her eyes still closed.

"I think the sun is hurting you." Regina turned to look at the sheriff and she was closer than before.

"I'm sure the sun just suits me." Emma moistened her lips, her eyes locked with to the outsider, their faces close enough for them to feel each other's breath.

Regina said nothing, she couldn't. It looked like he was in a trance. She could feel her breathing quickening, her whole body feeling as if she were taking little shocks. She could feel every part of herself shivering, each part of her body responding in anticipation of the closeness to the sheriff. As if waking from a trance, she rose abruptly to get her boots, but before she could take a step, Emma was pulling her arm and both lost their balance falling into the small lake formed by the waterfall. As the blond emerged, she was laughing and approached the stranger again. Their eyes locked again and the sheriff wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. Her breaths mingled then without the other's expecting Emma pressed her lips against hers.

Regina's hands were on the blonde's waist and she squeezed it lightly. In response Emma deepened the kiss exploring the outsider's mouth sighing low as she felt the other bite lightly on her lower lip. She was ecstatic. It was as if all the kisses she had ever tasted so far were nothing compared to the kiss Regina was giving her. The brunette felt every cell in her body light up with the kiss and she didn't want that moment to end. Without realizing she was pressing the blonde against the stone on the edge of the little pond and pressing kisses down her neck urgently. She felt herself in a perfect storm. To feel her kiss was like having the tastiest whiskey down her throat, her body against hers was as if the sun and a hurricane were invading her at the same time. The sound of the waterfall mingling with her breathless breaths; she resumed to the blonde's lips as the other's hands went to her waist, squeezing her without much gentleness. The sheriff lowered the kisses to the outsider's neck, biting, licking, sucking. A noise in the woods around the waterfall caused them to jerk away looking around in an attempt to find the source when a dog appeared among the shrubs. That was enough for Regina to push herself out of the little lake, grabbing her boots and her hat, and striding away as Emma dabbed the water around her in frustration.

Without much to do she got out of the water taking her things and following the same path that she had come before. They came along the street that led to the inn almost at the same time and as they passed by the Jolly Rogers Ingrid was leaving the place and stopped to see Emma and the stranger soaked.

"What the hell does that mean, Swan?" Ingrid asked, grabbing her arm.

"I don't owe you any satisfaction, Ingrid.'' With a sudden movement the blonde released her arm from the older woman's grip and this made the brunette smile.

As they arrived at the inn, Mary who was coming out of the kitchen almost dropped the cake as she saw the two stews entering the room. She shook her head and sent the two of them into their bedrooms to take a hot shower. Ruby and Tinker who was sitting in the living room just exchanged an amused look as the two of them climbed up sulky like two teens being scolded by their parents.

Upon arriving in her room the brunette get rid of her clothes leaving the wet parts in a corner so she could wash them later. Regina allowed the tub to fill and the water to remain at the ideal temperature, entering then leaving her body submerged resting her head on the edge of the tub and closing her eyes. She felt her body relax gradually, and the images of the kiss she had exchanged with Emma were soon invading her memory. The way the blonde looked at ease as she sunbaked, the two very close before she got up to leave, the blonde pulling her arm, the fall then and finally the kiss. The sensations her body experienced as the blonde's lips touched hers, the way each cell cried out for the blonde's touch, the way her body reacted immediately as Emma's body was glued to hers as she wanted to undress the sheriff right there and take her completely.

In Sheriff's room Emma was submerged in her bathtub while Ruby filled her with questions about why the two of them were in that state receiving only the silence of the blonde who was lost in the memories of the brief kiss she had exchanged with the outsider, the way her whole body lit up at her touch when not even Ingrid could do it.

(...)

_Moab Valley, Utah_

Zelena and Graham had left Neal, Felix and Peter caring for Cora as they went after Regina. They wanted to make sure their mother was safe during their absence and there was no one better than the boys for that. Peter was also called Jefferson, Kristoff and Phillip to strengthen security in the absence of the Mills, since he feared Regina more than any other thug who could appear. The girl knew how to command respect and was also feared by some. Zelena and Graham were riding almost 10 hours and hoping to find a place for the night when the redhead broke the silence.

"You think she went after him?" Zelena asked her brother and her tone was worried.

"I'm sure so, I just don't know how she got that information." At that moment Graham spotted a small inn on the road and motioned for his sister to follow him.

Upon arriving at the place they took one room each, requiring only that it be side by side or facing each other. The man who answered them also provided a meal for two and took their horses to the barn so they could feed and rest at night. After they had eaten, the redhead went to her room, taking a shower and throwing herself on the bed next. The room was small, however it was quite cozy and it did not take long for her to fall asleep.

Graham was talking to the owner of the inn and found out that his sister had been there about a week before. By now he could only pray that his sister was well.

(...)

_De la Vega, Texas_

Regina turned in the bed from side to side, trapped in the same nightmare that tormented her every night to four years; her father being tortured and killed while she watched everything without being able to do anything, paralyzed by fear. Before he left, he tortured her sister, and something exploded inside her. As if waking from a trance she threw herself upon the man as he was about to cut her sister's face, tossing his dagger away as she punched punches and more punches in his face. With a punch he pulled her off him and as he tried to reach the dagger the brunette was faster catching her and hitting his face and cutting his right cheek. Again she woke with a start, but this time there was something different in her room; Emma was standing at her door with a concerned expression.

The blonde slowly approached her and when she saw that the other would not send her away, she sat on the bed hugging her, squeezing her against her body and stroking her hair without saying anything. Slowly Regina was calming down and getting carried away by Emma's gesture, falling asleep again a short time later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today! I'll be back soon with the rest of the story. Let me know what you thinking about the story so far. 
> 
> The scene where Emma is drunk in her horse was from The Legend of Zorro with Antonio Banderas.

Regina shifted in bed and woke up scared realising that she wasn't alone. She looked at the person lying next to her and realized that it was Emma who was there. As she tried to remember how the blonde had come to rest on her bed, she saw her move and pull her into her arms. The stranger stood complete still in the sheriff's arms staring at her as she straightened to bring her even closer. Regina lost herself in thought as she watched her sleep. Her strong and striking features. Something that anyone would ever forget. Her hair spread across the pillow, her arms defined. When she realized Regina was caressing the blond woman's face, which had finally awakened and was hiding her face in the hair of the other.

"I think you should go back to your room, Emma.'' Regina tried to keep her breathing normal, but that closeness was doing things to her. To her body more specifically.

"Shhh... You were having a nightmare, I guess. I heard you scream so I came here. And since I've been here you're sleeping well.'' Emma said still hugged the brunette.

"And how do you know I was sleeping well if you were asleep too?" Regina arched an eyebrow, but not out of the blonde's embrace.

"Before I fall asleep, I made sure you were sleeping well." Emma answered seriously.

"Thank you, Miss Swan.'' The brunette replied by lifting her body so she could look at the sheriff.

Their gazes locked for a moment and on an impulse Regina pressed her lips to Emma's. Her hands were now holding the blonde's face that asked for passage with her tongue deepening the kiss and bringing her hands to the brunette's waist. Regina covered the blonde's body with her own having only the thick blanket between them feeling the blonde scratch lightly on her back as her hands now slid down her arms scrabbling lightly as they both moaned low in the kiss and Regina felt her body light up with the sheriff's touches, her kisses down her neck and shoulders. On impulse, Emma reversed the positions, trapping the outsider beneath her, kissing and biting her chin, her neck and shoulders. Her hands tightening around the brunette's waist, making her moan a little louder with the sheriff's mouth touching her skin. While her eyes were closed, the image of Ingrid kissing the blonde two days earlier made her push the sheriff slightly.

"I really think you should go to your room. I think your girlfriend will not like it if she found what happened.'' Regina said trying to control her breathing.

"Ingrid is not my girlfriend, she's just someone I have fun with.'' Emma replied sitting on the brunette's lap.

"And do you think I'm just like her? I'm sorry to disappoint you.'' Regina said pulling the thick blanket over her breasts. "I thank you for taking care of me earlier but as you can see I'm fine.

Emma got up without saying a word and headed for the door, looking back at the brunette before leaving the room. As much as her anger was big at the moment she knew that slam on the brunette's bedroom door to express such a feeling would not be very clever, since she could wake up Mary or David and she didn't want to have to explain anything to them.

Upon arriving in her room she locked the door and walked to the bathroom undressing and entering under the shower then feeling her body relax as the water beat on her back. After a few minutes she dried herself and went to bed winding up her covers. She rolled onto the bed for some time, her thoughts always going back to the kisses she had exchanged with the brunette.

(...)

Regina shifted uneasily in her bed. She didn't want to have that way with the sheriff, but that was best for both of them. She couldn't involve Emma in her plans. The farther they got, the better. As much as her body had been clamoring for the blonde's since the moment they met and taking into account that Emma made any effort to stay away from her and to help still correspond to their kisses and their caresses, staying away could be a hard task.

(...)

A few days had passed since what had happened at the waterfall and the stranger's room, and she was avoiding Emma as best she could.

Regina was in the Jolly Roger drinking and thinking about what would be her next step when Emma sat in the chair before her, adjusting her hat with her fingertip and then motioning for Killian to send one of the girls to serve with a shot of whiskey. The brunette was looking at her with an arched eyebrow, waiting for her to say something, but she did nothing. She just waited for her drink thanking the girl as she brought it and taking a long swallow of malt, then feeling the liquid burn in her throat.

"What do you want, Sheriff?" Regina finally gave up trying to ignore her.

''Why have you been avoiding me?'' Emma asked, placing the glass loudly on the table.

"I have not avoided you. I don't know what business I could have with you to have extensive conversations.'' Regina answered seriously.

"Do not give me that one, Regina. You kiss me and now you stand here pretending that nothing happened?'' Emma said leaning her body on the table.

"Miss Swan, I apologize for that. It wasn't something I planned to do.'' Regina answered, looking at the room.

At that moment her attention was captured upon seeing a young man enter the place. He went to the counter exchanging a few words with Killian and then a girl -the redhead who had served her the other day- led him upstairs. Emma followed Regina's gaze and was surprised to see that the one who had the brunette's full attention at the time was a man - another stranger - and it bothered her. After the man disappeared up the stairs the brunette turned her attention to the sheriff in front of her and couldn't let a smile escape as she saw the look on her face: a mixture of jealousy and curiosity.

A few minutes later the man returned to the hall, sitting at a table next to them and ordering a dose of whiskey for Smee. Emma noticed that he had light strokes, his smooth, dark skin denouncing that he was young. Only a thin beard covered his face. He wore cowboy boots, leather pants, a white shirt with a gray waistcoat over it, and a leather overcoat. He removed his hat, resting it on the table as he carried the glass with his drink to his lips. His gaze swept across the room, then settled into two.

Emma had managed to engage a conversation with the brunette despite the fact that her attention was focused on the man who had just arrived and this was making her angry, which only got worse when one of the girls came to their table after being called by him and said something on the brunette ear before coming out.

She saw the young man climb back toward the bedrooms and then Regina stood up leaving some money on the table and following him. Upon arriving in the room indicated by the girl Regina found the door open and entered.

''Merlin! Why are you here?'' Regina asked as she hugged the man.

"I thought you wanted to know that the man you're after is heading here and should arrive in a week."

''Damn it!'' She punched the dresser next to her. "He shouldn't come here. He's going to ruin everything.''

"I saw you with the girl." He said closing the door. "Regina, you know who she is, don't you?"

''I found out when I got here. Besides, there's nothing between us, stay calm.'' She replied as she sat on the bed.

''I see... And the fury barely contained in her eyes to see you looking at me when I arrived, I suppose, it's nothing too..." He said amused.

"You must have taken too much sun and it affected your brain.'' The brunette answered by standing up and pacing in the room.

(...)

Emma was furious when the brunette simply got up and left the table without saying anything following the man who had just arrived leaving some money on the desk and this only worsened when she saw Ingrid approaching and sitting on her lap.

The brunette had come up for about an hour and had not signaled so far.

Emma had stayed in the hall taking dose after the dose while waiting to see if Regina would come down. The older woman put her hands around the sheriff's neck pressing her lips into hers deepening the kiss and moaning low as she felt the sheriff's hands tighten around her waist and scratch her not so gently over the bodice she wore. Ingrid stepped down from the blonde's lap and pulled her up the stairs toward her bedroom.

As they passed the room where Regina was with the man Emma heard the sound of something clashing against the wall and it made the sheriff's anger rise, pushing Ingrid not so gently into her bedroom and kissing her. Her hands unclothed the older woman's bodice roughly ripping it like paper. Emma spread kisses and bites down her neck and bust, sucking at one of the blonde's breasts as her hand took care of the other and made her moan loudly. Emma threw her onto the bed unobtrusively and covering her body with hers pressing her leg against the whore's sex while sucking her breast again. Her hand went down to the naked thigh of the older one entering the several layers of the dress and soon finding the drenched sex of the blonde, provoking its entrance without penetrating it while Ingrid looked at it frustrated.

''Do you want? Yeah? Emma whispered close to the harlot's ear, making her wince.

''Stop teasing me, Emma.'' Ingrid gasped for the sheriff's touches.

"You think you have me, don't you?" Emma smiled biting the older woman's neck.

''You are mine! Now stop teasing me and do what you do best, Emma.'' Ingrid groaned louder as she felt the youngest bite into her breast as she teased her without penetrating her.

"You make a point," Emma said turning the whore on her stomach, sliding two fingers into the sodden sex of the other, tearing out a moan.

Emma was stocking her quickly and short, the elders grunting as the sheriff's movements intensified inside her making her come in a few minutes.

She withdrew her fingers from the harlot's pussy and bring them to the woman's mouth and watched as Ingrid sucked them in shamelessly. Emma stood up, pulling some money out of her pocket and tossing them onto the little dressing table on the spot. Before leaving she turned to the older woman who looked at her with a confused and furious expression at the same time.

"Just so you have me. Do not forget that.'' Emma slammed the door behind her.

(...)

Regina had returned to the inn earlier in the evening, uniting the information Merlin had brought with what she already had about Robin. Her revenge was about to come to fruition.

After all, she was worried about the sheriff. She had left the table without saying anything and probably the blonde was furious with her, but there was nothing she could do at the moment. Maybe later she'd apologize to Emma for leaving like that.

Without much to do by the hour Regina decided to go to the stable where she found Archie feeding the animals.

"Good evening, Mr. Hopper!" She smiled as she approached.

''Miss Mills! What a pleasant surprise!'' He greeted her cheerfully. ''How have you been?''

"Very well, Mr. Hopper! Thanks for asking.'' Regina said as she stroked Rocinante.

"How wonderful, Miss Mills!'' The redhead looked at her curiously as he fed Amarok. "You want something?"

"I just came to get my horse for a night stroll. I believe the city is safe enough for that.'' She replied with a smile, putting the saddle on Rocinante next.

After preparing the animal she rode around town looking for the sheriff. After almost an hour walking by the streets of the small city she saw an unusual scene.

Emma was sitting awkwardly on her horse with her back against the wall, a bottle of whiskey in her hands and her hat covering most of her face as she said disconnected words leaving no doubt that she was drunk. The animal was also propped up as if he were as drunk as the blonde.

"How could she do this to me, Andromeda?" Emma said taking the bottle back to her lips and taking a long drink. "I'm all worried about her and that ungrateful woman paid me back running away from me all week." Another sip, this time, longer than the previous one, causing the blonde to choke and knock the bottle down on the floor beside the horse. The animal took the bottle and held it between his teeth as if he knew exactly what he was doing as he turned the liquid in his mouth.

"You could ... Can ... Can you give me that back?" She wrapped herself in the words.

Andromeda dropped the bottle to the floor, making a noise that sounded more like a burp and whinnying then.

''Stinky.'' Emma said as she waved her hand, trying to dispel the scent.

As if offended by her act, the horse disengaged from the wall with a slight stride and caused the blonde to fall and then leave as Emma struggled to be able to sit down.

"You didn't forget anything, stupid?" She said trying to uselessly whistle for the animal to return, but even this she couldn't do so much was her drunkenness.

Staggering, she stood up muttering something about the stranger who appeared out of nowhere and took Regina to his room.

"Who does she think she is? I'll prove to her that I'm better than him.'' Emma grumbled and staggered, gesturing. "How could she choose him? I'll make her want me to the point of begging.'' She said pointing the finger to the sky making her losing the balance and falling sitting again and passing out.

Regina could no longer hold back her laughter and burst out laughing as she climbed off her horse and walked over to the blonde to place her on Rocinante's back and then rode back to the inn.

Archie was waiting for her and was astonished to see the sheriff unconscious on the stranger's horse, but before he could say anything the brunette dismounted, handing him the animal's reins and carefully picking up the blonde.

"Looks like Miss Swan drank too much. Can you get my horse back to the stable, please?" Regina said so that there was no room for argument.

The redhead just nodded taking the animal's reins and leading him into the stable again.

Regina set Emma in her arms and climbed the few steps that led to the glass doors of the inn, pushing her foot less gently than she intended and drawing the attention of David who was sitting by the fireplace reading a book. The man jumped up and ran to help the her.

''What happened?'' He asked worriedly.

"Your niece is fine, she just drank too much." Regina answered carrying the blonde now with David's help.

They took her to her room and then the blonde went to call Mary and Tinker to help Regina take care of Emma. After the arrival of the two the brunette thought it best to go to her room. She wasn't sure she could help them on Emma or something like that without her body falling unconsciously reacting to that view. This could end badly so she just left the two taking care of Emma and left. Upon returning to her room she went straight to the bath, leaving the clothes folded in the chair near the bathroom door and falling on the bed, then falling asleep a short time later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with a few chapters and probably by the weekend I'll finish this story.

Regina was having her breakfast accompanied by Ruby, Dorothy, and Tinker when Emma entered the kitchen still sleepy and frowning. Her shaggy hair, her pants and chemise indicated she did not bother dressing properly for coffee. The outsider exchanged an amused glance with Tinker as she saw the sheriff sitting in front of her looking unfriendly causing a questioning look at Ruby.

"How's the hangover, Miss Swan?" Regina asked amusedly catching a low laugh from Tinker.

"Feeling as if I'd been hit by one of these new freight trains." Emma grunts, bringing a piece of cake to her mouth. "By the way... how do you know that, Miss Mills?"

"Come on, Emma. It was Miss Mills who brought you." Tinker responds by exchanging an amused glance with the outsider again. "Carrying you into her arms."

The blonde blushes at the time, choking on the milk she was drinking wich made everyone at the table laugh. After that the rest of the coffee goes smoothly. Soft conversations among the girls leave the mood lighter. Ruby and Tinker asked Regina many questions about the cities the brunette had passed along the way to _De la Vega_ , and Regina took the opportunity to ask questions about the city and their families. At the end of the coffee the Regina gets up going to her room and she does not have to turn around to know that the sheriff is right behind her. Regina smiled when she felt Emma pick up her arm and pinned her up against the wall. Her close bodies and the blonde's breath lightly accelerated. Their stares catch on as they always do. It wasn't something that both had pretense. It just happened. As if they talked much more through looks than when exchanging words. The sheriff's emeralds stuck to the hazelnut of the outsider silently quizzing her about last night. Regina puts her hands on the other's waist, narrowing the distance between them and whispering in her ear:

"Merlin's just a friend. But it's interesting to know that you care.''

She lays a kiss on the corner of the blonde's lips then retreats, laughing, while Emma stands in the hallway staring in disbelief. Before she could close the door to her bedroom, however, Emma is there: standing between the knocker and the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Mills.'' She whispers with her face next to the outsider.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, but rest assured I will not tell anyone. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be alone.'' Regina responds looking at the blonde waiting for her movement.

Emma is reluctant for a few seconds and then walks away as the door of the brunette's bedroom closes in front of her. She walks to her room leaving her clothes on the way as she heads to the bathroom filling the tub and letting her body relax then. Last night's flashes come to her mind as she is submerged in the hot water vaguely remembering to have been carried by Regina.

In the next room, Regina stared at the dagger in her hand. The dagger that had been used by the man who killed her father and wounded her sister and ended up falling behind when he rushed out of the place after she hurt him. The ivory white cord with gold details where a pattern of swan images unfolded to the point where it met the curved blade made of steel. She calculated that the blade should be 15 cm. Regina twirled the gun in her hands, remembering everything that had happened and the information Merlin had given her the previous evening. A cruel smile crept to her lips as he realized that her revenge was coming nearer and nearer.

(...)

Ruby was with Dorothy in her room and although they had nothing officially they maintained the relationship in a monogamous way. Ruby was lying on her back; naked and smiling lazily as Dorothy stroked her back.

"Do you think this stranger brings any danger to the city or Emma?" Dorothy asked as she spread kisses across the other's back.

"I don't think that's the case. Although she is very mysterious and reserved, I don't think she offers anyone any danger.'' Ruby replied turning and capturing the other's lips with a smile.

Quickly she reversed the positions over Dorothy's and captured her lips urgently feeling her body light up again while the other scratched her back making her moan down. Ruby lifted one of her hands to her breast, squeezing lightly as she lowered kisses down the line of Dorothy's jaw and neck, pulling out low moans from the woman. The curly-haired brunette let out a loud moan as she felt Ruby suck at one of her breasts sucking him in voraciously. She brought one of her hands to Ruby's hair, pressing it lightly and holding it in place. The assistant smiled as she felt Dorothy's wet sex against her leg, sliding two fingers in its entrance, pulling out a louder moan from her, increasing the pace with which she penetrated her.

(...)

**_North Valley, New México_ **

Graham and Zelena were riding for about 12 hours when the redhead asked her brother to get some rest. Although she wanted to get to Texas as soon as possible, Zelena knew the horses needed the time. The redhead took Arion and Pegasus to the entrance of the woods so they could graze and rest as Graham entered the woods behind branches and trunks so they could make a fire. The owner of the inn where they had spent the other night presented them with enough food to keep them feeding for at least two days. Soon he came back with enough wood for a good fire and tried to light it while Zelena went to fill the canteens in a stream near the place where they were. Before they sleep they tether their horses to a nearby tree. Wearing their overcoats as a pillow they lay on their heels, picking up the thin blanket they carried to protect themselves from the cold they could do at night.

(...)

**_De la Vega, Texas_ **

Regina went to the Jolly Rogers to talk to Merlin. Something was bothering her that the he was there and not where he should be. She entered the place going directly to the man's room, slamming the door hard and hardly giving a ''good morning'' when he opened it as she entered the place like.  

"Good morning to you too, Regina.'' He said sleepily.

''Good Morning.'' She grumbled while sat down in the chair beside the dressing table and stared at him. "Merlin, if you're here, who's watching Robin?"

"Be cool, Mills.'' He said as he headed for the bathroom to wash his face. "I wouldn't leave my post without putting someone I trust to keep an eye on him. Arthur's watching him.

''Pendragon?'' She stared in disbelief at the sound of his voice. "Since when does that unfortunate man serve such a job?"

"Since when I told him that if he failed, you'd take care of him personally." Merlin giggling briefly.

"He must have been scared to death." Regina smiled in amusement.

"Though I think he did, I trust him for it. He knows who he should keep as a friend and who he should keep as an enemy. And you my friend, it's better to have as an ally.'' Merlin said as he finished dressing.

They continued talking for a while longer until the brunette thought it best to return to the inn. She went straight to her room, picking up one of the books Belle had borrowed and plunging into reading in an attempt to push away the thoughts that insisted on wandering to the sheriff. In vain. Her mind carried her back to the night before when she found the blonde completely drunk looking like a teenager complaining about not having gotten the first love and then Emma's body against hers as she rode back to the inn. She stood up, going to the small porch and letting her gaze wander around, looking at the mountains, soon seeing the waterfall on which she had kissed the sheriff for the first time. Regina wanted more of the sheriff, but she believed that if she gave in to her wishes that would lead her away from her revenge and so it was best to keep her away from the blonde as much as she could, even more now that Robin was on his way to town.

(...)

**_Road, somewhere between New Mexico and Texas._ **

Zelena and Graham were riding for about 6 hours and had already covered a good part of the journey thanks to their English bloodhounds that could reach 80km / h. By the calculations of the redhead they could get to Texas in a maximum of two more days stopping to rest long enough that the animals could recover. The path was done in silence. Both were concerned not only with Regina but also with the fact that they had left Cora alone with the boys. Not that they didn't trust Peter and his men, but after what happened they were apprehensive about separating. At nightfall again they sought a place where they could rest and warm themselves. A small woodland was your refuge again. They set a campfire to warm themselves up at night and distributed the rest of the food left over from the day before falling asleep.

(...)

**_Nashville, Tennessee._ **

Robin paced the room he shared with his mother, furious for having lost a large sum last night by engaging in a poker game. The woman looked at him anxiously, hoping that her son would not have had a tantrum like the other time and destroyed the place. Suddenly a cruel gleam passed the man's eyes, causing the woman to curl up on the bed. An almost sadistic smile on his lips. He watched her, approaching her slowly and bringing his hands to the older woman's face, sliding her long finger across the length of her cheek holding her chin and making her look at him.

"Are you afraid of me, _mom_?" Robin said with his face close to the woman's smiling maniacally.

She tried to look steady before him and not show the fear she felt when he was in that state, but it was in vain. He remembered his father a lot when he had these hits, and it reminded her of the worst nights of her life. She didn't answer. He only held her gaze in silence. Her eyes were full of pain as she felt her son tighten her chin. He laid a kiss on her forehead and headed for the door, pausing with his hand on the doorknob and looking at the woman before leaving.

"Don't worry, Mom. Soon you will be with your beloved daughter.'' With a cruel smile, he left the room and headed for the town brothel.  

After a few doses of cognac he saw the perfect opportunity; two middle-aged men were seated with two of the girls who worked there drinking and looking like two old babes for them. The buns practically jumping out of their pockets. He then approached discreetly taking as much as he could and returning to the room next. Kathryn was staring out the window and didn't notice when he came in, startled to hear him tell her to separate some pieces of clothing as they would leave in a few minutes.

(...)

**_De la Vega, Texas._ **

Two days had passed since the last time Emma and Regina met in the corridor of the inn. Since then the brunette locked herself in her bedroom most of the time and when she left was to talk to Merlin about the plans to move forward with her revenge.

Ruby was talking to Emma, standing at the police station and basking in the sun as they saw two horses approaching the main street. They could see that one of the horses was driven by one woman and another by a man. They passed slowly by the two of them and at that moment the assistant's gaze met the one of the imposing woman who rode the pureblood with caramel-colored coat and the mane a lighter shade. Her eyes locked on the curly-haired redhead's blues and a corner smile sprouted from her lips and was promptly reciprocated by the new outsider. The boy's horse had brownish hair and white mane.

''Can I help you?'' Emma asked standing up and leaving her sheriff badge on display.

''Good afternoon, Sheriff.'' Zelena turned her gaze to the blonde, lifting the tip of her hat with her finger. ''We would like a place to stay for a few days.''

"There's the Rise of Wolfs inn a little farther, miss.'' Ruby hurriedly stood up beside her friend before she could say anything which resulted in an elbow from the other.

"I think it's perfect!" Zelena smiled at her. "And you can rest easy, sheriff. We are not after confusion and we are not troublemakers.''

Although somewhat reluctant, Emma indicated the way to them returning inside the police station. They went to the spot indicated by the sheriff watching the wooden sign bearing the name Rise of Wolfs stamped indicating that they were in the right place. They dismounted from their horses and took their belongings while Archie welcomed them by taking the reins of the animals and taking them to the stable as they entered the place.

David was at the soiree while Mary had gone to the market to get some fruit and vegetables for the week.

''Good afternoon!'' The blonde came out behind the inn's balcony, approaching the two of them and reaching to them.

''Hello! We would like two rooms.'' Graham returned the gesture with a grin.

''Of course! Do you have any preference of view, sir...?'' David asked, alternating his gaze between the man and the redhead in front of him.

''Mills. Graham Mills and this is Zelena Mills, my sister!''

''Mills?'' David narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "Are you related to Miss Regina Mills?"

"We are her brothers, do you know her?" Zelena spoke for the first time. Her voice displayed a tone of concern that did not go unnoticed by the man.

"Miss Mills has been staying with us for a few days. I think she should get there soon.'' He smiled as he made his way to the counter to register. "I'll take you to your rooms. Come on!''

They climbed the small flight of stairs soon into the corridor of pale blue walls. He pointed to two doors. One facing the other in the middle of the hall, letting each one choose yours and then informed them of the meal times and letting them rest from the trip.

They were very satisfied with the fact that they had a tub in each room, shower with good pressure and a comfortable bed.

Just before the time indicated by David for dinner they went down to the reception. Their eyes flickered over the pictures on the bookshelf and the fireplace in silence.

A short time later Regina entered the inn followed by Emma and Ruby. They had met at the door which caused the arrival of the three at the same time. Seeing her brothers standing on their backs looking at the pictures, the brunette stopped immediately. Her eyes shifted from one to the other, incredulous.

''Zelena? Graham?'' She finally managed to say after a few moments giving a few hesitant steps toward them.

''Hi, sis.'' Zelena replied turning around and smiling at her followed by her brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina was still standing at the entrance of the inn alternating her gaze between her brothers, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. She was very clear when she said that it was for them to stay and take care of their mother while she was going to another city to solve some things concerning the farm.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The brunette asked approaching the two.

"Is that a way to talk to your older brothers?" Zelena asked with mockery. ''Hi Sheriff. Hello, beautiful.''

She said turning to the two of them and winking at Ruby, making Regina roll her eyes.

''Hello, redhead.'' Ruby smiled as she approached Zelena. "Mills, you must have told me you have such a beautiful sister."

''Ruby!'' Emma scolded her, rolling her eyes. "Good evening, brothers Mills. I believe you are already properly accommodated?

"We are, Sheriff. Mr. Nolan was very helpful.'' Graham offered a gallant smile to the blonde.

"Emma, David... don't wait for us. My brothers and I are probably going to be late for dinner." Regina said looking to the blonde. "I think they have a good explanation of why they're here and not taking care of our mother."

"No problem, Regina." David said as he guided Emma and Ruby to the kitchen.

Graham followed Emma with his eyes, earning a furious glare from his younger sister and causing Zelena's laughter. He stared in disbelief at the brunette and then at the spot where the blonde had gone.

"It seems our little sister wasted no time." Graham squirted an eyebrow.

''Shut up, Graham!'' Regina scolded them to follow her.

They climbed the small flight of stairs toward rooms to the room where the brunette was staying. Upon entering, Graham threw himself into the double bed at the same time Zelena going to a porch looking around the place.

"Why did you get the best room?" Graham asked pouting like a child.

"I thought you were clear, little brother.'' Zelena replied mockingly.

"Don't start, Zelena.'' Regina chided her as she sat on the bed next to her brother. "Now, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Mom made us come after you. She said it was for us to stop you from doing something foolishness.'' Graham replied, hugging his sister aside. "Besides, we let Peter and his mens take care of her. Not she really needs...''

The boy said smiling and looking at the sisters in. The brunette gave up and told Zelena to sit next to them. Since they were there, it was better to know what was going on.

"You're not supposed to be here. It's dangerous.'' Regina said softly and then lifted her bag tooking a dagger from inside her. "You recognized that... right, Zelena?"

She saw the redhead shiver slightly in front of the gun. Not because it was a weapon, but because of the memories that object brought to them. Graham hardened his expression, clenching his fists at his side. The three of them knew very well what that weapon meant to the Mills family and they knew that Regina did not rest until she'd gotten what she wanted. Regina told to her brothers everything to be in mind why it is not a license for less if they knew everything to try to protect in some way.

By the time they had finished they had missed dinner and Regina went downstairs to see if Mary could prepare something for them or if she could prepare something. Mary told her that she had separated some food in case they ended up missing dinner, but that if she wanted to, she could prepare something different. Regina thanked her and called her brothers out to eat, and the three of them appreciated the fact that Mary had separated enough food for them.

During the night Regina woke up again because of the nightmare she always had and decided to go downstairs to get some water.

She was leaning against the sink lost in her thoughts as she felt someone hugging her from behind. Instinctively she tried to hit the person with elbows feeling her arms being held with a little more force in front of her body. When she stopped struggling and concentrated, she recognized the faint scent of cinnamon. Emma.

Regina felt the blonde put her hair on her side and spread kisses down her neck, pressing her body against hers and turning the brunette to face her. She pressed their lips in an urgent kiss. Her hands found the blond curls and tangled in them as Emma tightened around the brunette's waist. With an impulse the blonde caught the brunette and placed her on the table, getting between her legs, feeling Regina scratch her back under the chemise she wore. The brunette felt Emma brushing the kisses down the line of her jaw and neck, gasping down at the contact and pressing the blonde against herself. She was about to lose control when they heard someone approaching and clearing her throat to get her attention away.

"Do not stop for me.'' Zelena was standing at the kitchen door with an amused glance alternating between her sister and the sheriff.

Without saying anything Emma leaves the kitchen leaving the Mills sisters behind and heading straight for her room. Zelena walks over to the sink and fills a glass with water, handing it to her sister, then still smiling at her.

''Thanks.'' The brunette returned the glass to her sister and rose from the table, then up with her toward her rooms.

''Nightmare again?'' Zel asks as they climb.

''Always the same, but they are getting worse and worse. And now Emma is part of them, too.'' The brunette says, stopping at the door of the redhead's bedroom.

''The sheriff?'' Zelena asked, looking toward the door of the blonde's bedroom.

"No, Zelena, the mayor.'' Regina rolls her eyes at her sister's question. ''Of course it's the sheriff! I can not let that happen. And you should not be here either.''

''Yeah, I know. You've said that about ten times since we arrived.'' Zelena said with amusement. "Do you want me to go to bed with you?"

''No need. I'm fine.'' Regina laid a kiss on her sister's cheek and went to her room.

(...)

**_Huntington, Utah_ **

Cora was in her room pacing anxiously about having her three children away, but that was not what really bothered her, it was the reason they were out. After much thought she resolved to look for a person who might perhaps be a booster for them. She went into the small room to find Peter and Felix talking by the fireplace.

"Peter, seal my horse and prepare yours, I have to see an old friend and you go with me." Cora ordered and headed back to the room.

''Yes ma'am. As you wish.'' The boy nodded and headed for the stable next.

They set out for the Van Straten farm with Cora leading the way and arrived there in the middle of the afternoon. The older one is welcomed by her friend as soon as she enters the farm.

The woman wore a long purple dress with black accents, highlighting her pale skin. Her intense blue eyes highlighted by makeup and in her lips the inseparable red lipstick. Her long blond hair was loose falling down her shoulders.

''See who decided to show up!'' The blonde said playfully. "To what do I owe my honor, my dear?"

''How you doing, Mal?'' Cora asks, placing a kiss on his cheek.

''I'm great and you, my dear friend?'' She asks as they enter, leading them into the living room.

Peter was standing in the doorway like a watchdog, alert to any movement. His hand lightly placed on the barrel of his gun. The boy was not much older than 20, but he was extremely feared and respected. He had a long list of downed enemies and was known for his loyalty to the Mills. He blamed himself for what happened four years ago when Sir Henry was murdered on his farm and Zelena had wounded himself as well. That day the boy was off duty and had taken advantage of spending the day in the town brothel with his favorite lady, Wendy. On returning to the farm the next day the damage was already done.

After a few hours Cora says goodbye to Mal and returns to her farm with a satisfied smile. Meanwhile, the blonde goes to the attic to sort out some of the things she needs for this last job. She was out of the way for some time, but she couldn't refuse a request from any of the Mills at all, for if she was alive it was still thanks to them.

She separated her Winchester, the Flintlock she had won from her father and some daggers. She separated some clothes and went to the stable next. She picked up Bonney and took him for a few laps to take him back before dark, just testing the animal's physical condition.

The next day, she grabbed her bag with her guns, put on her riding pants, her boots, a black shirt, took her leather overcoat and her hat, and headed off to meet the Mills brothers.

(...)

**_De la Vega, Texas._ **

A few days after the arrival of the Mills Brothers in the city Regina misled them and went to the Jolly Rogers to meet Merlin. She needed to know how long it would take until Robin came to town and used the time to try to send her brothers home.

"I'm afraid you don't have time, Regina." The brunet said as he drank another shot of whiskey. "Arthur sent me a message yesterday. They're already halfway there.

''Damn it!'' Regina slammed her fist down on the table, drawing a few glances at herself and turning her dose of whiskey at once.

"You look like you need to relax." One of Ingrid's girls - the redhead Regina had attended to the other day - said, running her fingertips over Regina's face and massaging her shoulders.

"I need you to leave me alone, that's all." Regina answered dryly, ignoring the redhead's caresses.

Unmoved by the tone of the brunette, the girl skirted the chair and sat on the lap of the outsider, pressing her lips to hers without the other waiting. Regina's eyes widened and she almost threw the girl away with the force she used to pull her out of her lap, leaving Merlin stunned at the table. The girl stared incredulously at the doors of the hall where the brunette had left moments before. No one had ever refused her before.

Emma and Ruby who were entering the place did not understand very well what happened, watching the brunette leaving like a hurricane with unfriendly expression and the redhead staring incredulously at the door. They sat down at a table next to where Merlin was, signaling to Killian who soon brought their lunch.

"How's it going, Sheriff?" Killian asks while serving both.

"If you don't count the fact that every other day a new stranger comes along, that's okay." Emma replied smiling at him.

"The city has been busy lately. Are we on any new route and I have not been informed?'' He asks playfully.

"Only if it's on the way of hot people." Ruby responds with a malicious smile when she saw Graham and Zelena enter the place.

"I thought you were with that girl... the one who works at the bank." Killian said looking curiously at the two approaching.

''And I am! But that does not stop me from soon being with the redhead there too.'' Ruby responds by standing up to greet the Mills brothers.

Emma just rolls her eyes and then stands up imitating her friend's gesture. Zelena and Graham sit with them and make their request to Killian, who goes out to the counter ordering Smee to prepare two more meals just like the girls' for the outsiders. The conversation between the four flows smoothly and they tell childhood experiences to each other and little by little Emma was discovering more about the mysterious brunette who has inhabited her dreams. At the end of the lunch, the blonde dispenses Ruby and goes alone to the police station. Ruby invites Zelena for a ride and Graham remains on the bar. Soon the redheaded girl is prowling around offering him her services and without having much to lose the boy climbs with her to one of the rooms.

Ruby goes to show the city to the redhead until they reach the waterfall that was near the inn and sit on the stones removing their boots and dipping their feet in the fresh water of the small lake that was there. They spend the afternoon talking. It was undeniable that the conversation between them flowed easy as the games came spontaneously and without giving as or when they were too close and then Ruby took the opportunity by gluing her lips to those of the redhead, who to her surprise, did not react negatively. Unlike the expected Zelena took one of her hands on the nape of the brunette deepening the kiss.

(...)

**_Jackson, Mississipi_ **

Robin had just entered the small town and went to the house that was near the border taking his horse to the little stable that was there and entering the house then dragging Kathryn by the arm.

"I need to get out, but you stay here. Don't you dare leave for anything. According to the person who arranged me this house has enough food for both of us here.'' He said holding the older woman by the chin making her look at him as he spoke.

He locked the house and then went out to a small cave that was nearby to pick up some weapons and then back to the house where they would spend a few days so that his horse could rest before going on.

(...)

**_De la Vega, Texas._ **

Emma was sitting at the police station door staring at the sky lost in her thoughts as she noticed someone sitting next to her. When she looked to see who was she stumbles upon Regina. The brunette had a funny smile on her lips.

"To a sheriff, you are very distracted." The brunette provokes her, amused.

"I can assure you that my attention is always focused on what is necessary.'' The blonde responds without looking at the outsider. Her gaze fixed on the starry sky.

"Are not you going back to the inn today?" Regina looks at her worriedly. She had noticed the blonde distant all day. Watching her from afar as she dared to give in to her will to stay close to her even for a few minutes only.

"Did Mary send you behind me?" Emma finally asked turning to the brunette.

"No, actually I haven't been there yet.'' She replied, folding her hands behind her head and leaning against the wall.

"Where have you been until then?" The blonde looked at her curiously.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Sheriff." Regina teased. She couldn't say that she'd spent the day watching her, memorizing every trace of her. "But as I am a lady, I will answer your question.'' She smiled softly. ''I needed to stay a little alone. I used to do this at the inn, but it's hard with my brothers over there.''   

"I doubt they would bother you today." Emma answered with amusement.

"What do you mean, Miss Swan?" Regina turns curious and looks at the blonde.

''Zelena probably spent the afternoon with Ruby somewhere and her brother I do not know. I left the Jolly Rogers before him.'' Emma responds with a amused smile.

"I thought Miss Lucas was with Dorothy." Regina had a curious and amused look at the same time as she shook her head.

"And she is, but they have nothing serious. I guess.'' Emma shrugged, smiling weakly.

"You haven't answered my question yet.'' Regina said as she approached the blonde.

"Actually, I did not want to go back there yet. Do you mind accompanying me?'' Emma asked serious.

''Certainly. Let's go?''

Emma closed the small police station and they walked silently through the seemingly aimless streets of the city. Sometimes Emma pointed one thing or another, showing one place and another until they came to a preserved house, but it had clearly not been inhabited for a long time.

The house had a spacious porch, white fences at the front, large glass windows and peeling paint at some points. On the porch was a bench for two, some wooden toys scattered on the floor.

Emma took a few hesitant steps toward the steps of the small balcony stopping before climbing the first. Her body trembled slightly. Regina noticed that something was wrong and slowly approached the blonde touching the other's shoulder causing her to turn and noticed that some tears were falling quietly down the blonde's face.

''Emma, where are we?'' The worry in Regina's tone was clear. She had never seen the girl in that state.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Emma asked looking at the brunette.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mention of abusive domestic relationship and implicit reference to dubious consent sex so if one of those things trigger you it may be better skip. 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter contains a explicit sex scene between Killian and Graham at the end so if its not your thing you can skip the scene.

Regina looked curiously and apprehensively at the blonde hesitating for a moment and then just nodded and followed her to the bench on the porch sitting next to her. Emma stayed quiet for a few minutes just staring up at the sky as if searching for strength or trying to find the words to go on. The moonlight shone brightly illuminating the place and the girls. Regina found herself wondering how Emma looked beautiful when illuminated by the moonlight and allowed herself to imagine what it would be like to love her with only the moon as a witness. She had to hold her instinct not to touch the blonde's face as she was lost in thought staring at the moon as if in a silent conversation.

Regina was taken from her thoughts as she saw the sheriff turning to face her. The streaks of tears beginning to dry on her face, her eyes reddened, still tingling, as if she was fighting back tears. They stared at each other for a few minutes until the blonde began to speak.

''I lived here... It's funny how things change in our lives from one moment to another.'' She said taking a breath to continue. "I thought I had a perfect family... that was until I was 10 or so. When I saw my father beating my mother for the first time. He came home drunk and angry for something my brother had made, but he would never discount on my brother. He loved him more than anything. When my mother went to question him about what had happened my father simply slapped her face. A slap so strong it cut my mother's lip. Until then I had my father as a hero. He was the sheriff. I thought he protected people, that he cared about them. Over time I discovered that the only person he cared about was himself and maybe my brother. After that the fights at home became more frequent, more intense as well. I once had to go to the main street early in the evening because my mother had a fever and we were alone at home. I went to my father at the police station to ask for help, but he was not there so I went to the Jolly Rogers - which at the time was very different from what it is today and I will never forget what I saw..." Tears fell silent on the blonde's face and she struggled to keep up with her breathing and continue.

"Emma, you don't have to continue. I think I get it..." Regina said taking her hand to the blonde's face, touching her gently.

"No, Regina. I need to. Only Ruby knows the whole truth, but I feel like it's crushing my heart. I just feel like putting everything out. I feel like shouting as if doing this pain would soften in here.'' The sheriff said holding her hand flat to her chest.

"I see-" That's all Regina said by letting the blonde continue.

"When I finally met my father, he and my brother were with one of the harlot's, the two of them... they... I saw her gaze. It was pain, fear, hate. And they saw me. I ran, ran like never before and my father ran after me. He ran far more than I did and soon he caught me. He had a cruel smile and when he came up to me I panicked. I was near a cliff and my only instinct was to get out of the way. I did not see and he did not either, but there was a stone just behind me and when I stepped out of it he tripped on her falling off the cliff next. I looked down at his body still motionless. I knew he was dead and all I could feel was relief.'' Emma looked at the brunette. Her face bathed in tears. "Is it wrong for me to feel this way? I mean, he would have hurt me if that had not happened. So... is it wrong for me to feel this way?''

Regina couldn't answer. She had tears in her face by then. A mixture of hate and fear running through her body making her tremble slightly. Hate to think that he could have done something to Emma if it were not for such a stone in the way and fear. Fear for knowing that her brother was alive and apparently worse than her father. Fear of what he could do to her if they would ever meet again. She just shook her head, wrapping their fingers and squeezing her hand lightly.

"When I got back home, my brother was already there. He was furious, he was screaming at our mother saying that it was her fault that I left behind our father and I saw that her lip was bruised. I figured he'd hit her just as I'd seen my father do so many times. But I was only a child what could I do against them? When my brother saw me I saw in his eyes the same fury I saw in my father's eyes, but he did nothing or spoke to me. He just went up to his room and I ran up to my mother hugging her. I was dirt dirty, full of scratches, because it fell a few times while running from my father. She just asked if I was okay and hugged me. After a while she finally asked for my dad and I said he would not bother us any more. She did not ask for anything else. That day I went up with her and went to sleep in her room. The next day my brother went looking for my father in town and didn't find him. He gathered some men to follow him and after a few hours found his body on the cliff.'' Emma was no longer crying, but her body trembled slightly. Her gaze was now on Regina who listened intently.

"Emma, I'm sorry. I... I did not know. Whoever sees you today does not imagine all this. And your uncles? Do not they know that?'' Regina was trying to organize her thoughts.

"No. I didn't dare tell my uncle who his brother really was. I mean, he knew his brother was no saint, but then knew that... no. I don't think it's necessary. Well, after my brother found my father's body he blamed me for what happened and somehow I blamed myself too. After that, my brother spent most of his time in Jolly drinking and entertaining himself with the girls - of course his way - until one day he disappeared. It was almost two months out and when he came back he and mom disappeared. After that the rumor that spread was that he had killed an innocent man in another city and that my mother ran away with him to cover up. That day they died for me. Since then I was raised by David and Mary. I spent most of the time with them, especially with Uncle David. He was like the father I never had. Someone I'm always going to mirror. In his pure heart, in his goodness. He took over the police station after my father died but always said that was not for him so I guess he kind of trained me to take over when I was old enough and that's what happened. After that it was common for me to get into fights to help people who were in need so he directed it so that I could actually help. Since then I am the sheriff and if today I am so thank my uncles, Ruby and some good friends. When Ruby's grandmother died, she moved in with us at the inn. We were always very close and she had no one else so my uncles welcomed her as if she were family too.''

Without saying anything, Regina just hugged the blonde bringing her to her chest stroking her hair as a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings invaded her. She only proved what she thought of Robin. He was cruel, he was evil. Panic settled on her as she realized that he was returning to the town and apparently Emma didn't know that and at that moment she silently promised that she would not let him approach the blonde. Emma lay on Regina's lap and let herself drift by letting the brunette caress her hair as she struggled with the many feelings that clutched within her and the relief she felt at the same time as if she had taken a great weight off her shoulders.

They don't know how long they stayed there until Regina decided it was time to go back to the inn. She gently lifted the blonde's face, wiping away the few tears that still trickled down her cheeks and set a peck on her lips. Regina twined her fingers to Emma's and made their way back to the main street. When they arrived at the inn, the silence was almost absolute, except for a few noises that certainly came from Ruby's room. They exchanged a weak smile and shook their heads as they went to the kitchen where Regina prepared a snack for them and then made some tea. After a while they climbed up to the bedrooms and Emma stopped at the door of her pulling Regina to herself gently and letting their eyes catch as they always did. She brought her hand to the brunette's face, gently caressing each line of her face until it reached her lips, passing her finger over them gently until she reached the scar she had in the upper right corner. Slowly she brought her lips close to those of the brunette in a simple brush as if only to feel Regina's lips against hers.

Regina closed her eyes and allowed herself to be carried away by the caresses and the feeling of having Emma's lips close to hers and for a moment allowed herself to forget about her revenge and get carried away by the things she felt when she was with the sheriff. She brought her hands to the blonde's face, coming closer, giving her a long peck on her lips.

''Thank you.'' Emma said as they walked away, placing a kiss on the brunette's forehead and entering her room.

Regina went to her room leaving the clothes on the way and filling the tub then letting her body relax in the hot water. Her thoughts ran through everything Emma had told her that night and everything that had happened in her life up until now. She smiled bitterly thinking that life was really very unfair. The first person she had really interested in was the sister of the man she hated most. She wondered if Emma would forgive her when she finally fulfilled her goal when the blonde discovered the secrets she carried. If Emma would still be interested in her knowing how broken she was. Some time later she went to bed falling asleep then.

(...)

Graham was coming out of the redhead's room with whom he'd spent much of his afternoon and evening when he faced Killian coming in the opposite direction in the hallway. He scanned the brunette's body with a lascivious grin as he saw Killian looking at him equally. He approached the boy slowly and pinned him to the wall, bringing his face close to his. His lips brushing against Killian's, his hands on his waist and then Graham began to distribute kisses and bites down the line of the other's jaw down his neck.

Killian gasped as he felt the boy's tongue against his skin. As if emerging from a state of torpor he took one of his hands at the nape of his neck, lightly pulling his hair and pressing his lips into an urgent, hungry kiss. The boy smiled in the kiss and then pulled him through the chemise and headed toward his room. There he barely had time to close the door, and Graham was already kissing him again as his hands slid down Killian's back to the bar of the chemise he wore, pulling away. With a sly grin, Graham threw Killian on the bed and sat on his waist as he handed kisses and bites down the neck and chest of the other, making him gasp. Graham saw it as an encouragement when Killian took his hands to the hem of his chemise and removed it, scratching at his back as he kissed and bit the brunette's nipples. He smiled at the feeling that the boy's body was corresponding to his touches getting up and removing his pants next and looking lasciviously at the Killian's slightly stiff member. The brunet reversed the positions on an impulse by sitting on the other's waist kissing and biting his neck and running his tongue over his nipples smiling at the other low moan.

Killian traced a line of kisses across the other's chest until he reached for his trousers pulling away and moistening his lips when he saw the boy's hard cock, kissing him again and then moaning with him with the contact of their bodies. Graham swayed slowly beneath the other's body, moaning more and more with the contact of their bodies. Killian again traces a line of kisses, bites, and suckers through the stranger's chest, feeling his salivate mouth as he sees the boy's stiff cock running his tongue over his head and taking his hand to the boy's dick then slowly moving up and down listening to his moans intensifying as he increased the pace with which he masturbated with a slight squeeze as he came down and raised his hand on Graham's cock. He slid his tongue over his head again, putting it all into his mouth then causing Graham to jerk back and forth in his mouth, taking one of his hands through Killian's hair. The brunette masturbated as he sucked on the stranger's cock, his moans mingling in the room. Killian lifted his head, smiling, and covered the other's body with his moaning as he felt Graham's cock brush against his and in a rapid movement Killian placed him on his back, giving kisses and bites down his back and down his anus, his entrance smiling as he heard the boy groan louder at such an act. He continues for a few moments and then kisses and bites the boy's back and places him on all fours, positioning himself behind him, pushing his cock to his entrance and slowly penetrating into a hoarse groan as his cock slides slowly filling it. He stands there for a few moments letting the boy get used to it and then begins to move slowly increasing the pace with which he stored it. The moans of the two echoing through the room as he finally reaches orgasm slowly emerging from inside the boy. Killian has no time to protest when he feels Graham pulling him into his lap and kissing him intensely as he positions his cock penetrating him and stocking him harder and harder to see the pleasure and warmth emblazoned on the other's face, which Graham will fill it out in no time. Killian then slowly leaves the boy's lap, letting his body fall tiredly beside him on the bed. They smile and kiss kissing again.


	8. Chapter 8

When she woke up the next morning, Regina left her room to go to breakfast, and as she passed Ruby's room, she saw her leaving with Zelena at her side. She only raised her eyebrows at her sister and at the brunette nodding her head and coming down with them to the kitchen where Emma, Tinker, Mary, and David joined the table. The brunette walked over to Emma and kissed her in crown of her head, sitting down beside her. A fact that caused curious glances of Ruby, Tinker and Zel, receiving only a look back of the brunette. The coffee was running smoothly and as always the table was full, breads, cakes, juices, fresh milk, pie and fruits.

''Ruby next time, please make less noise during the night.'' Emma said with a funny smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about.''

"Ah, my dear, I'm sure you know. We all know." David can't help but laugh.

"If Ems hadn't arrived late, she would have heard more." Tinker said teasing them causing Ruby and Zelena to choke on the liquid.

"Speaking of which, where did the ladies get in yesterday?" Mary asked with a slight tone of concern in her voice.

Regina felt the blonde stiffen at her side. Her shoulders flexed slightly and she could see the sheriff squeezing the side of the chair.

"We were just walking around the town. I had to walk a little and asked Emma to accompany me, because she knows the city better than anyone else.'' Regina stepped forward, bringing a piece of cake to her mouth.

Mary just nods and the focus of the conversation changes, leaving both of them more relaxed.

The brunette knew that it hadn't been easy for the other to touch those wounds and she didn't want the girl to have to touch the subject again. At the end of the coffee each one went to their room and after some time Regina heard knocks on her door surprised to see Emma standing there. She opened the door and let the sheriff walk in to stop in front of her. The silence dominated for a few moments until the blonde broke it.

''Why did you do that in the breakfast?'' She asked approaching the brunette.

"I know what it's like to live with memories like these, and I know any other explanation could bring in more questions." Regina replied, looking away.

''Thanks.'' She stepped closer, closing the distance between them and bringing her hand to the brunette's face.

She walked toward the door and then came back capturing Regina's lips in a calm kiss, bringing her hands to her face and caressing her slowly. Emma ended the kiss biting lightly on her lip then smiling and heading for the door again.

Regina stood in the middle of the room staring at the door as a smile formed on her lips and she instinctively brought her hand to her lips caressing them as if she could still feel the sheriff's lips on hers. She shook her head and went to take a shower.

Emma headed her way to the police station where she would stay until the end of the morning and then go to the Jolly Rogers for a drink and relax. She remembered the night before, the conversation she'd had with the brunette, the women in the kitchen, and then in the hallway, and how she had come out at breakfast just so she would not get lost in her words. A smile formed on her lips and she closed her eyes appreciating such memories, but especially the kiss they exchanged after the coffee.

(...)

**_Somewhere on the road between Utah and Texas._ **

Mal was riding for nearly 10 hours, moving closer and closer to the nearby De la Vega town to fulfill the promise she had made to Cora and Henry years earlier. This would be her penultimate stop before finally reaching the city. She made her way to the inn on the road, leaving her horse with the man responsible for him to feed and rest, and settling down in a relaxing bath going down to dinner after, where she got some more information about Robin and his allies. She discovered that, just like her, he was close to town and could reach at any moment. She barely made her way to the room she had rented by plotting and checking her weapons. She had to be prepared for whatever she might face when she got there. After reviewing everything she allowed herself to rest asleep as soon as she fell on the bed.

(...)

 _Regina was running through the forest following the screams of distress and the frightening laughter as if the person were being chased by a maniac. The man urged the person to run, laughing and saying that no one would listen to their calls for help. His voice mingled with the sounds of laughter sent shivers down Regina but she felt she couldn_ ' _t stop, that she had to help the person. She could feel the branches hitting her face and body causing minor cuts and scratches. She felt an unbearable pain in her feet and it was then that she realized that she was barefoot while running in the forest. Earth, rocks, broken branches, all impacting directly on her feet and even that didn_ ' _t stop her. The more she ran, his voice drifted apart, causing her even more panic as if she couldn_ ' _t reach the person to help her. As the voices ceased, she slowed down, aware of any noise that might come from the forest or the surroundings, trying to control her breathing as she walked slowly down a small path she had now perceived to have seemed to have done for someone being dragged. This realization made her blood freeze. When she finally reached the edge of the forest, in front of her was a huge barn. The barn of her father's farm. The large wooden doors were ajar, and one of them swayed in the wind. Regina walked slowly across the room._

_The barn was dark, the strong smell of grains, hay, and other produce from the day's harvest invaded Regina's nose, but along with those scents there was also the smell of something rotten, something she could not identify. She looked around and saw that at some points, hay and produce had been turned over. Beyond was a rope coiled like a snake. There was also a fork, a scythe, and a shovel. She stopped and looked around again to hear any noise and then in the distance she could hear a woman arguing with the man she had heard in the forest._

_"You'll never have her. You are not worthy of it.'' The woman's voice was overflowing with hatred._

_"I assure you, when I'm done with you, I'll have her. For better or for worse._ '' _The man replied._

 _Then she heard the sound of a lid. He'd probably slapped the woman she'd faced him for. Regina took the sickle and walked as quietly as possible through the barn following the sound of the voices. They continued to argue, and more and more the man's voice sent shivers down her as if he were evil. Her hands trembled slightly by holding the scythe handle and she could feel her heavy breath swearing they could hear her from miles away. Regina tried to control herself, practically holding her breath. Her uncertain steps. She knew she couldn_ ' _t stop, that she had to help whoever the woman was, and at the same time an absurd fear took over her body._

_When she finally reached the voices she saw the man standing. He had his back to her. He was shirtless; just wearing a pair of leather pants and boots. He wore a belt and contained a dagger and a sword in it; one on either side of his body and there was also a gun in the holster. He had a well-muscled body and in that moment Regina wondered how she could face him since he was much bigger and stronger than her. In front of him she could see that there was a chair and in it was the woman with whom he was arguing. Probably tied._

_He then turned his face aside as if paying attention around, as if he could feel her presence, and at that moment Regina thought she would faint. She could see the big scar on his cheek and the sadistic, cruel smile. She felt her feet as if they were made of lead and again that feeling of not being able to move as if something held her there just to watch the cruelties of that man. As if he knew she was there he took his hand to the dagger pulling her out of the scabbard and slowly approaching the woman in front of him. He blocked her vision and so she couldn_ ' _t see who it was that woman just heard her whimper in pain as he probably carried the dagger up to her face cutting her. The more she wanted to move, the more she seemed trapped in the same place, listening to the man's sadistic laughter more and more as he cut the woman in front of her. When he got tired he got up by wiping the blade of the dagger in his pants and put it back in his sheath fastened to his belt. He then raised his hand to the gun, catching her and playing with her._

 _"Ah, my dear sister... today I will take back everything that belongs to me. I'll do with you what I should have done years ago!_ '' _He said laughing while leaning towards her._

_At that moment Regina felt as if her blood had been drained from her body. If the person who was there with him tied in that chair was his sister then she could only be one person. Again the panic settled in Regina making her body tremble even more. She tightened her hands around the shaft of the sickle taking a deep breath as she tried to command her body to move as the man stepped back and forth pointing the gun directly at the girl's chest in front of him._

_Her green eyes met Regina's hazelnuts for a moment, and she smiled. A sweet, almost childlike smile she seldom gave. The brunette saw that she had several cuts and scrapes on her face and body. Her face was dirty with dirt, blood and tears and yet she smiled at Regina as if she were seeing the most precious thing in the world. She whispered something that the brunette couldn_ ' _t understand and then a shot was heard._

''Emma! No!'' The brunette woke up sweaty, her hair clinging to her face, her nightgown completely soaked and her body trembling uncontrollably. She realized she was crying.

She got up as quietly as she could, changing her nightclothes and then walking out of her bedroom to Emma's. She knew it was only a nightmare but she had to make sure Emma was okay. Luckily, the door to the sheriff's room was unlocked. She opened it quietly and looked around and for a moment she allowed herself to laugh. Her room was as messy as a child's. She walked slowly and quietly to the blonde's bed, sitting on the edge and allowing herself to stroke her blond curls by carefully removing them from her face. She stroked Emma's face so gently she barely touched her. When she intended to get up Emma turned to her with a childish smile on her lips and scratching her eyes like a child.

"What are you doing in my room?" Her tone was worried.

''I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you. I'm so sorry.'' Regina blushed.

''It's all right.'' Emma leaned on her elbows and looked at the brunette. "Nightmares again?"

Regina just nodded, then felt Emma's arms wrap around her. She didn't answer. She was scared. She was afraid. She just let herself be hugged by the blonde lying next to her and feeling protected as she had felt the other night Emma had entered her bedroom when she was having a nightmare. The blonde brought her even more into her arms, making her rest her head against her chest and placing a kiss in the middle of her hair, stroking them then and so the brunette allowed herself to relax and fell asleep in a short time.


	9. Chapter 9

When Emma woke up the next day Regina was still sleeping in her arms. The blonde gently stroked her cheek and kissed it in the middle of her hair allowing herself to smile in a way she didn't much. She didn't know very well how she felt when she was with the brunette but she knew it was not just an attraction. There was something more to her than anything she had ever felt before, and it frightened her a little. Her examples of relationships were a bit confusing. As much as she had been for a long time having her uncles as an example, the things she had witnessed in her childhood still frightened and tormented her. As she was lost in her thoughts caressing the brunette's face and watching her she noticed that Regina moved in her arms and smiled at her instinctively. The brunette looked at her for a few moments then smiled puling Emma closer to her placing a peck on her lips.

''You want to talk about the nightmare?'' Emma asked softly, stroking her hair.

Regina just shook her head and buried her face in the blonde's neck allowing herself to inhale the cinnamon scent that was so hers. They spent some time there talking about light things different from the other night when Emma told her about her parents. This time they talked about the good memories of their childhoods.

(...)

Zelena was in the room with Ruby lying on the brunette's chest while the other stroked her hair. The redhead turned, bending over and leaning on her elbows, drawing the girl's attention to herself.

"Ruby, I-" Zelena paused, taking a deep breath and went on. "I think we need to stop with those evening meetings."

"I thought you liked our evening dates..." Ruby looked confused at the redhead.

''And I like.'' She looked at the brunette in front of her with a faint smile on her lips. "But you have Dorothy and I don't think it fair to do that to her. I mean, she likes you...''

''And I like her too.'' Ruby replied taking her hand to Zelena's face taking her gently by the chin and making her look at her again. "But I like you, too. I can not explain how or why. It just happened. I know this may sound crap on my part, but believe me, I really can't let go of one of you. I know it may seem crazy to me, since you are here shortly and barely know each other, but it is true.''

Zelena's eyes sparkled as she heard Ruby say such things. She didn't think anyone could like her that way especially after learning about what had almost happened when she was younger. She had told part of her story to Ruby, leaving out the part where the man who attacked her life was her friend's brother.

''I understand. However, perhaps Dorothy is not so understanding.'' Zelena said, putting her hand on the brunette's face and stroking it.

"I'll talk to her, I promise." Ruby smiled. "Now, give me my good-morning kiss."

(...)

_**Knott, Texas** _

Mal was making her last stop before finally moving on to the town of De la Vega to find the Mills brothers. She had heard that Robin was one day ahead of her and that had worried her, however much she wanted to get as soon as she knew she needed to rest her horse, or she could never get there. She found a small cave on a slope with a small grove a few yards away where she found water for herself and Bonnye and twigs and sticks to light a fire and also got some food. After feeding the animal, he followed her into the cave and letting Mal lie down next to him, keeping her warm above the small fire.

(...)

**_Houston, Texas._ **

Robin was sitting in the brothel drinking another dose of cognac while watching some men drinking and playing poker with some girls sitting on their laps. From the other table Arthur watched absentmindedly as he talked to one of the girls and drank his coffee. He watched the blond approach the table where the men played and asked to join the game by offering a small bag of coins in return. The eldest of the men scratched at the scraggly beard by examining the weight of the bag and then checking its contents. Arthur noticed that the blond man had tugged his shoulders slightly as the man checked the contents. There were probably fake coins in there and if the man had any knowledge he might soon realize it and that would be a big problem. After a few moments the man allowed Robin to sit down with them and take part in the game. Robin used a technique that was basically to get the other men ingested a good amount of alcohol and thus losing the focus of the game and this guaranteed him to win a few rounds in sequence. At the end of 5 matches and with much more coins than he had when he started to play Robin stood up saying goodbye to the men and leaving the brothel going towards the place where he was hiding with his mother.

''Prepare to leave in an hour.'' He said as he cupped her chin, making her look at him. "Don't worry, I will not hurt your beloved daughter... not much.''

He laughed and went to the bathroom next. Kathryn sat for a few minutes looking at the bathroom and then she got up from the room, making as much silence as possible and standing in the door of the small house. As she looked down the street, she saw the same man she had noticed that was in the other city. She was not sure if he was following them, but it was very coincidental that he was in the last three cities they were in. She thanked mentally for Robin only repairing rich-looking men and the womens ignoring little signs. Kathryn signaled discreetly to the man and walked around the house to a small hedge where the man was approaching discreetly.

"I don't know why you're following us." She said interrupting him before he could speak. "I don't have much time so listen to me. You need to get to De la Vega before us and tell my daughter that her brother is on the way. Look for Emma she's the city sheriff. Let her know. She needs to be prepared for when he arrives.''

She then slipped into the house again, climbing into the bedroom and beginning to pack up her and Robin's bags, praying that this man would help her. When she agreed to leave with her son she went to make sure that Emma was safe, but now after so long he was planning to go back and kept telling her that he would take what was rightfully his own saying that her sister had taken everything that belonged to him; even the position of sheriff. Kathryn feared for her daughter's life, and since she didn't have the strength to stop him from getting there, she would find a way to at least warn her about it. She only hoped that Emma would forgive her someday so she had the chance to tell the truth to the girl.

(...)

**_De la Vega, Texas._ **

_Central Bank._

Ruby stepped into the small city bank heading straight for Dorothy. The brunette stared at her and nodded for her to head to the next room, going a few moments later. Ruby hugged her and when she tried to kiss her, Dorothy turned away, leaving Ruby momentarily confused.

"You hang out with Mills's sister and come here thinking I'm what?" Dorothy said holding the brunette's hands.

"Doty, I came to talk to you.'' Ruby said dropping her hands and caressing her face.

"Say what, Ruby? That now that you have found a new diversion I am no longer useful?'' Dorothy's eyes were lighter than normal as a result of the tears that kept coming down her face.

''No!'' Ruby hastened to say. "That's the point, Doty. I can't explain, but I need both.''

"I don't think this is the best place to talk about it." Dorothy replied looking at the brunette in front of her. "Please go away. Another time we finished this conversation.''

She left the room leaving Ruby behind without waiting for an answer. After a few minutes Ruby left the small room and headed toward the police station where she spent the rest of the day with Emma.

(...)

_De la Vega, Texas. Dawn._

Robin took advantage of the fall of the night and the high time to enter the small town by an unusable trail ensuring that it would not be seen by anyone who could tell Emma or anyone else that he was there. He headed toward the house he would stay until it was time to show himself to his dear sister. Kathryn looked around to find out who the house might be, but there was nothing to indicate who owned it. She had not seen the man she had asked for help on the way and hoped he had arrived earlier and managed to warn Emma or some other person who could help her.

''Finally! There is little left now..." Robin was talking as he walked around the house turning to Kathryn. "Don't even think about trying on some little thing or I'll take your beloved daughter right in front of you. Understood?''

He held the woman's jaw so strong it would probably have marks on the spot. She just nodded, feeling relieved as he released her. Robin grabbed his mother by the arm and dragged her to a bedroom throwing her in anyway and tossing the blonde's little bag next to her.

"Tomorrow they're bringing food for us. Now I suggest you sleep.'' He said locking the bedroom door.

Robin went into the living room lighting the fireplace and taking the bottle of cheap whiskey from the coffee table, taking a long drink in the bottle. He stayed drinking all night waiting for the return of the person who had arranged the house for him.

(...)

Emma was in the kitchen devouring a piece of cornmeal cake with a large glass of milk when Regina appeared in the room and looking curiously at the blonde. Emma looked at her with an almost childish smile and that made the brunette shudder. It was the same smile she had seen in the nightmare of the other night. She shook her head as if to frighten this thought away and approached Emma sitting next to her.

"I wonder how you can eat so much." Regina said with amusement.

"There's no way to resist Mary's corncob." Emma laughed.

"I see..." Regina smiled and approached her.

She brought one of her hands to Emma's face, caressing lightly around every trace of her as her thoughts wandered over and over, saying to herself repeatedly how beautiful Emma was. She couldn't tell what or why, but she couldn't stay away from the sheriff for long, and no matter how hard she tried not to think that way, she thought it was a great irony of fate. They didn't say anything else. They just stood there looking at each other lost in the emeralds and hazelnuts that seemed to say more than any word they could utter.  

Emma brought her face close to the brunette's cheek gently touching her cheek and placing a lock of her hair behind her ear and brushing her lips against the warm skin of Regina's face, her heart racing. The stranger closed her eyes as she let herself get carried away by the sheriff's touch, feeling every cell in her body respond to her. Regina could feel her heart racing, her breath racing slightly. Instinctively she brought her hands to Emma's face, stroking and sliding one of her hands to the nape of her neck and guiding her so that her lips met in a slight brush. The brunette gently nibbled at Emma's lower lip, pulling a smile from the other in the kiss, deepening it then letting her tongue explore the sheriff's mouth as she felt the blonde take one of her hands to the nape of the neck and the other to her waist. Emma felt her body burn with desire for the brunette. From the first time they saw each other she wanted to touch her, to kiss every inch of her skin. It was a desire she had never felt for anyone before but it was also more than that and it frightened her but she wanted to go beyond that. She wanted to touch Regina as she hadn't touched anyone until now. Leaving her fears and uncertainties aside Emma ended the kiss with a bite on Regina's lower lip and stood up holding out her hand to her. The brunette looked at her with an arched eyebrow but said nothing as she just accepted the blonde's hand and stood up. Few steps leading up to the hallway of the rooms, feeling the sheriff's lips on hers again, feeling her arms around her neck. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it could come out of her mouth at any moment. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and a whirlwind of feelings and thoughts invaded her mind and body in that moment. She knew that if they continued with this kiss things could end badly, but she just couldn't stop. She wanted the blonde so badly that it hurt. She needed to feel the sheriff's body in hers. They walked down the hall without breaking the kiss until they reached the door of the brunette's room and closed the door with her foot. Emma brought her hands up to the bar of Regina's chemise touching her skin beneath the fabric making both of them sigh with the contact and Regina soon reached the bar of the chemise Emma wore and slid her hands through the fabric down the blonde's back. Emma led the stranger to the bed, giving kisses and light bites down her chin and neck, removing the chemise from the brunette and throwing it anywhere, doing the same with hers next. Regina gasped at the sight of the sheriff's half-naked body feeling her body burn with desire not having time to say anything because soon after Emma was kissing again with one hand on the nape of the brunette and the other on her breast hearing her moan low in the middle of the kiss and smiling at it. Emma lowered her kisses again over the youngest's neck making a trail down her chest until she reached her full breasts, running her tongue gently around her nipples and smiling as she heard the brunette try to suppress a moan. Regina was burning with desire and at the same time scared to death of what was to follow. She had never slept with anyone before and she feared Emma's reaction to discovering she was a little different from her. The brunette simply didn't know what to do; her body screaming with desire as her mind told her to stop while there was still time, but she didn't. She let Emma guide her to the bed, letting her lay her down with a low moan as she felt the blonde's body over hers. She groaned at the contact of their skin and then gasped as Emma stiffened above her looking at her in confusion.  

"What..." The blonde opened and closed her mouth, searching for words. Her thoughts seemed all disconnected.

''Emma, I'm sorry. I... I should have told you before.'' Regina felt her eyes burn with the tears she was trying to hold.

"I thought... I... what..." Emma said looking at the brunette now curled up on the bed hugging her own legs.

The blonde rose slightly distressed and then left, not even remembering to take her chemise to the floor. A few minutes after Emma left, Regina got up and went to the door locking her and heading to the bathroom to turn on the shower and let the water fall on her back feeling the tears finally come down her face. She didn't know what to think about Emma's attitude. The blonde could only be confused as she might never want to look at her again. Regina thought it best to wait to talk to the sheriff when she was calmer. She knew it had confused her. With closed eyes she allowed her memories to wander from the moments she'd had with the sheriff since she'd arrived and how quickly the blonde took over her thoughts.

(...)

Arthur had hidden after the conversation with Kathryn and kept a safe distance as he followed Robin and the blonde. With the night already in their heyday they arrived at the small town De la Vega and he followed closely the path that the other was doing always maintaining a distance between them that guaranteed that Robin did not see him. He found that probably few people used or wanted to know that way since he had a high vegetation on both sides of the trail giving anyone who came in good camouflage. When Robin stopped in front of a house Arthur hid with his horse so that the other didn't notice it. After making sure that he wouldn't leave the house and that there was no one on the street he went through the city streets trying to find the place Merlin had spoken to him the last time they communicated taking about an hour. Even with the night at its height the place was still open and he could hear the music and the sound of the forced laughter the girls offered the gentlemen inside the hall. Arthur skirted the place, taking his horse to the little stable there and leaving it in one of the bays with water and food going back to the main entrance and going straight to the counter where Killian was filling another customer.

"Good evening, I'm looking for a place to stay while my horse rests, would you have a spare room?" Arthur asked looking at the blue-eyed man in front of him.

"You were lucky, mate. We are close to closing time.'' Killian replied by scanning the man in front of him. "I think I have a spare room yet."

Killian stepped out from behind the counter and headed toward the stairs, followed by the brunette. After climbing the stairs, Killian led him by handing him a key and returning to the bar. Arthur came in and looked around putting his bag on the floor beside the bed. He needed to talk to Merlin as soon as possible. He went to the bathroom, throwing some water on his face and then walking out into the hall.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but is there a guy staying here who arrived a few days ago?" Arthur asked, looking around.

"Well, the city's been pretty busy lately. If you can be more specific-" Killian answered absently.

"He came in alone, he's about my height, and maybe he used Merlin's name." The man answered as he looked now up the corridor.

''Oh yes! He arrived a few days ago. I think he's sleeping now.'' The blue-eyed man replied.

''I need to talk to him. Is it urgent. Could you tell me which room he is in?'' Arthur tried to keep his voice as normal as possible.

"His room is the last one on the opposite side of yours." Killian answered, pouring a dose of brandy to a man sitting on the counter.

"Thank you, sir..." Arthur held out his hand to the boy.

''Jones. Killian Jones.''

''I'm Arthur Pendragon. And again, thank you.'' Arthur answered and then went up to his friend's room.

He knocked on the door a few times and waited. Merlin opened the door still drowsy as his gaze settled on the boy in front of him. If he was there it was a sign that Robin was probably in town too, and things could get complicated now. He shifted to the side, giving the other space to enter the room closing the door next. Arthur sat on the bed while Merlin chose to stand. He told about the last few days and about the conversation with Kathryn and realized that his friend had become tense about it.

"Regina will not like it when she finds out." Merlin said to herself almost a whisper. "Well, I need to think about what we're going to do now. Go rest our day will be long tomorrow.''

(...)

Killian closed the Jolly shortly after the arrival of the stranger thanking for the silence of the place and going up to his room where he found Graham asleep in his bed.

Ingrid had left a little before the place closed and was hurrying through the city streets stopping only when she reached the door of a small house where the painting was peeling here and there.

''Ingrid!'' Robin got up from the armchair he had been drinking since he'd arrived. He walked over to the woman sticking her lips to hers without any delicacy. ''How long!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all for today. 
> 
> Let me know what you're thinking about the story. =)
> 
> I'll be back soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a explicit violent scene at the end where Robin confronts Killian and Graham so if this is not your thing you might want to skip it.

Emma entered her room and only then realizing that she had left her chemise in the brunette's room. She closed her eyes, sighing heavily, remembering everything that had happened that day. How she felt when she woke with Regina in her arms, how the brunette had looked at her the moment she saw her in the kitchen, the way she stroked her face, as if Emma was something too precious that Regina was touching for the first time and at how she felt her body scream at the stranger in a way she'd never asked for anyone before. In everything she felt in the kiss they had exchanged in the kitchen and then how they walked to the brunette's bedroom without breaking the kiss, at the sight of Regina's half-naked body, the way she reacted to every touch of Emma in her body, the sighs, the low moans she released, and she remembered that she had felt something in Regina that made her stiffen. She didn't understand how or why.

Emma cursed herself internally for having acted that way with the brunette. She hadn't even let her explain. At the same time she wondered if she really had an explanation or if she wanted it. How could that be? The blonde paced back and forth in her bedroom and millions of questions come to her mind beyond the things she's been feeling ever since she'd laid eyes on the stranger for the first time. She knew it wasn't just desire, it was more than that, but what could she do about it? What if she were like her father and brother? This was something that tormented her, and for that reason she was prevented from creating deeper bonds than she had with her uncles, Tinker and Ruby.

Until Regina's arrival she never really felt she had to care about it, she was not interested in anyone in the city, not to the point of really being afraid she might be like her father or brother. She had already been with men and women, they had given her good times, good distraction, but never one of them made her feel the things Regina did. The heart speed up with a simple touch, every cell of her body calls out to the brunette with a kiss, the will to protect, care. All this was new to her and it was making her terrified. She feared that if she allowed herself to be carried away by what she was feeling, even if still confused, she might find herself being like her father or brother.

When she stopped the sun was already beginning to pass through her window. She then headed to the bathroom, letting the hot water relax her body, coming out of the shower she put on her sheriff's outfit; the inseparable leather pants, the boots and the flannel shirt. She picked up her holster, her guns and her hat, and went downstairs, taking only one piece of cake and then leaving, leaving Mary and David with confused stares.

"What happened to her?" The blonde asked as he took the bottle of milk from the sink and set the table.

''I have no idea.'' Mary replied as she looked confused over where Emma had gone. "She never misses breakfast..."

"Don’t worry, darling, if it's something we can help, she'll come to us.'' David replied kissing his wife's face.

Soon Tinker, Ruby and Zelena went down to the breakfast and the matter was forgotten. Ruby left for the police station, noting that neither Emma nor Regina was present for breakfast.

"May I ask why you were not present for breakfast?" Ruby said putting her hat on the end of her desk.

''I wasn't hungry.'' The blonde replied as she fingered some papers on her desk.

''Of course. And I'm Santa Claus.'' Ruby said rolling her eyes and approaching the blonde's table, lifting her face gently. ''Wow, you look awful!''

"Thank you, Rubs.'' Emma replied ironically.

''Ems, what happened?'' The brunette asked raising her friend's face again.

''Anything. Just a bad night's sleep.'' The sheriff answered by standing up and walking toward the door.

"I think Miss Mills also had a bad night's sleep." Ruby said with amusement, attracting Emma's attention. "After all, she didn't show up for coffee..."

Emma returned her way to the door, heading toward the stable and taking Andromeda to ride a little. She needed to be alone, clear her mind a little.

(...)

Regina woke up with the sunbeams invading her room and as she looked around she realized that last night had really happened. It wasn't an illusion or a dream or something. She took the piece of clothing Emma had left in her room on her way out and carried it to her face, inhaling the scent of the blonde that was impregnated in her clothing. With a sigh Regina folded the piece and left it in the armchair in the corner of the room getting up and going to the bathroom where she did her morning hygiene and came down. Tinker was sitting at the table talking to Mary while she was eating a piece of cake.

''Regina!'' Tinker smiled and got up going to the brunette and tugging at the table. "Come and have breakfast with me!"

"Thank you, Tinker.'' Regina sat down next to the blonde, and then Mary brought a new bottle of milk to the table and sat down with them.

They engaged in a light conversation which made Regina forget for a few moments what had happened the night before. When she finished the coffee she got up and warned the women that she would go to the Jolly because she needed to talk to a friend. When she arrived, the brunette greeted Killian and shook her head, unable to hold back a smile as she saw her brother sitting across from the desk talking to the blue-eyed boy. She made her way to Merlin's room and knocked on the door a few times waiting for him to open.

''Regina! Come in, please.'' The brunette said giving her room to enter the room. ''I was really going to come to you!''

Upon entering the room she came upon another figure. A boy with almost shoulder-length hair, a well-made beard and pose of a man of importance. It could easily be confused with some man of possessions.

''Regina, my dear!'' Arthur said getting up and walking to the brunette. "How good to see you!"

"I don't know if I can say the same thing after all, if you're here, that means the man I'm looking for is the same." She answered with a raised eyebrow.

''Sweet as always.'' Merlin laughed. "Sit down, Regina. Arthur has some interesting information for you.''

"I hope so, otherwise I'm going to kick your ass so hard you'll be back to your city flying." She said as she sat down in the chair.

"You're right about why I'm here.'' He said shaking his beard. "The man you're looking for is here, too. He arrived this dawn just like me. I did as Merlin asked me and I followed him on all sides. He is smart. He's not very smart, but he's smart. He watches the men in the saloons and waits until they are drunk or entertained enough with the girls and takes to steal them. And there's something else..." Arthur paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Yesterday, before they left here, as I watched him and followed him to where he was hiding, a woman who was always with him came to me. She said she's his mother. She asked me to look for the sheriff and tell her that her brother is on the way so she could be prepared for when he arrived.''

They noticed the brunette's body stiffened to the latest information given by Arthur. Regina got up and started pacing the room trying to decide whether or not to tell Emma about it. Whether she would give her the mother's message or not. As she thought about it something else came to her mind and with the doubt whether the blonde would want to talk to her again. Finally Regina decided that it would be better to walk a little to think about everything and there would solve what to do. She picked up her hat and headed for the door, following a uncertain path through the city streets.

(...)

Emma rode to the waterfall where she and Regina had kissed each other the first time, taking off her boots and putting her feets in the water, complaining alone because it was cold. She took off her hat and slipped it under her boots and pulled open a few buttons of her shirt folding her sleeves up to her elbows. She closed her eyes, bending her head to take better advantage of the sun that was now strong in the sky and let her thoughts wander, remembering the day she met Regina there as they fell in the water and ended up kissing and how she didn't could get the brunette out of her thoughts even after last night. As her thoughts went from her childhood to the recent days she heard a noise in the woods surrounding the waterfall, carrying her hands in the holster and taking one of her guns, looking around trying to find out where the noise came from. Emma slowly stood up trying to make no sound and walked to the place where she had heard a noise again in the woods. The weapon wrapped in one of her hands while the other took some of the foliage out of the way.

''Jesus!'' Emma exclaimed lowering the gun.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan, I didn't mean to scare you." Regina answered, taking a step back.

"It's all right, Regina.'' The sheriff said as he put the gun back in the holster. ''I should apologize.''

"It's all right, Swan.'' The stranger replied, turning to make her way back.

''Wait!'' Emma gently held the brunette's arm as she turned to face her. ''Excuse me. I mean it.''

Regina looked at her with an arched eyebrow. She wasn't sure what the sheriff meant, but at the same time she was afraid to ask. She hesitated for a few seconds still feeling Emma's hand on her arm and allowed herself to smile.

"It's all right, Swan.'' Regina repeated.

"Can we talk?" The blonde asked uncertainly.

Regina just nodded and followed Emma to where she was sitting moments ago. She stood still waiting for the blonde to respond. Her upright posture, her legs crossed, her hands clenched into fists, denounced that she was tense. She looked at Emma and smiled as she watched the blonde relax almost imperceptibly.

"About last night..." Emma was interrupted by Regina.

"No, Emma, you do not owe me any excuses.'' The brunette said taking a deep breath before continuing. "I should have told you before. I just didn't imagine we'd actually get this far. I...''

"No. Regina, look, I agree you should have told me, but that didn't give me the right to leave your room that way without even listening. I’m sorry.'' Emma said blushing, her eyes locked on the brunette's.

"You may ask, Emma. I know you have doubts about it and I am willing to answer them.'' The stranger said smiling at the sheriff.

''You are?'' The blonde had a tone of curiosity and uncertainty in her voice, but she smiled when she saw Regina nodding and smiling. "I... is... hum... you born that way?"

Regina looked at her in amusement. Although it was a delicate matter, to see Emma in that way, all flushed and half-shy was something new to her.

''Idiot!'' Emma scolded herself with a hand on her forehead. "Of course she was born that way. Do you think that would be what? Magic?''

Regina couldn't help but laugh at seeing such a scene that drew the blonde's attention to herself again.

''Yes, Emma. I was born this way and no, I don't know what causes, how or why.'' Regina answered calmly.

"And how did you find out... I mean, when did you find out?" Emma asked, still flushed.

"I found out when my body began to form better. For having an older sister and brother and sharing a room with Zelena I had already seen her without clothes I knew what her body was like and I realized that mine was different despite always feeling and seeing me as a woman.'' Regina blushed slightly. "My parents already knew, of course, but they had never commented. I think they did not know how to talk about.

"And you know other people..." Emma didn't know which word to use and was afraid to offend the brunette, preferring to leave the sentence incomplete.

''Not really.'' Regina answered as she took off her boots and put her feet in the water. "You see, I never left much of the farm at least until I was old enough for it. And yet I've always tried to keep this kind of a secret. It is not something that people easily accept and I believe that if there are more people like me for their own sake they prefer to keep it a secret.''

Emma felt some regret in the brunette's voice and it made her feel badly remembering how much she had probably made the brunette feel bad last night. She sat a little closer to her leaving her hands touching beneath the wet stone at the edge of the waterfall lake.

"And what was it like when you first met someone? Some girl or boy..." Emma asked, looking away for the first time.

"Well, let's just say I've never been more than one kiss or another.'' Regina replied blushing and blushing even more at the look of Emma's slightly surprised look. "I couldn't just meet a girl or a boy and risk going further. I didn't know what could happen. I didn't want to be a reason for comment in the city and bring some trouble for my family because of it.''

"But you went with me" Emma pointed out.

''Yes, I went.'' Regina sighed heavily.

''Why?'' Emma asked, gently lifting the brunette's face to herself.

''Excuse me?'' Regina looked at her curiously.

"Why you risked with me? What differs from other people?'' Emma was curious about this, at the same time she felt special.

"I don't know, Emma.'' Regina answered truthfully. "But it's different with you. It's almost as if I couldn't help it. It's new to me.''

''I understand.'' Emma replied with her eyes fixed on the brunette's. "It's kind of new to me, too. I mean, you wake up things in me that no one ever awakened is like I just couldn't keep away.

Regina's eyes widened with surprise at this statement. She imagined that after last night and after that conversation Emma would just walk away. But when she said that, a hint of hope arose in the brunette. They stood there for some more time in silence, just enjoying each other's company by letting their thoughts wander. Regina remembered what Arthur had told her earlier and thought it best not to comment on the blonde for now. She would do what she could to keep her safe. At the end of the afternoon they returned to the city, each going to their room to take a shower and descend for dinner.

(...)

_Downtown, late at night._

Robin was walking around the center of the small town slightly drunk watching the changes that had taken place in recent years as he approached the Jolly Rogers. The place was already closed and only a few drunken men were still around, not revealing any importance to the blonde. He walked around the place looking for the back entrance where he and his father used to come in after work to have fun with the girls. He spotted two figures he soon identified as men. They exchanged an intense kiss, making the blond's blood boil. Robin approached hitting one of the boys in the face, bringing him down. Then he turned to the other hitting him, too. Taking advantage of the boy's state of shock at what had just happened. Looking at the first one he had knocked over, he noticed it was Killian Jones.

"It could only be the son of old Adam Jones! I always told him that he let you loose too much in the middle of the girls.'' Robin said as he tipped the boy a few feet without giving him a chance to get up.

Graham was lying on the floor a little dizzy from the strength Robin had used in the punch he'd given him. He tried to steady himself so that he could help Killian, and at that moment he felt Robin's foot hit his stomach leaving him breathless. Then the blonde turned to the owner of the place again and when he was about to hit him with another kick he felt a strong blow to his head taking him to the ground next.

Without giving him time to get up another blow was felt, this time on his back and then a kick in his ribs. He tried to get up again feeling a fist as strong as one of his hitting his jaw with everything to the ground. He felt the metallic taste in his mouth mingling with the earth and turned to look at the person who was attacking him. He could see only that it was a woman; she held a piece of wood in one hand but he couldn't see her face because she wore a cloth covering part of it. She approached him, picking up his hair without any kindness pushing his face to the floor and crouching beside him.

"I could end you right here, but this is not my job." She whispered as she held Robin by the hair with his face still pressed to the ground. "I suggest you go to your house or wherever you are and leave the boys alone."

Robin looked at her with hatred, swearing silently that it would not end like this, but he thought it best not to abuse his luck at the moment. He was drunk and didn't command his senses much better after the assaults. He got up and left staggering. The woman approached the two boys helping them to get up and looking quickly to see if anything had broken – which to their liking was not the case. They thanked the woman for the help and Killian invited her to spend at least one night in one of the Jolly Rogers rooms. Offer that was immediately accepted by the blonde. They took her horse to the stables and then came back using a doorway that led to the kitchen and into the hall. She offered to take care of the boys' injuries, and after doing so, Killian led her into a vacant room upstairs. She threw her bags into the corner of the room and smiled as she felt the water on her body relax her body before falling back on the bed and falling asleep quickly. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a mentions of violence, so you know... 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

A few days had passed since the talk between Emma and Regina at the waterfall, and the brunette decided she wouldn't tell Emma about her brother being in town unless that was really necessary. Until then she would take care of keeping the blonde safe from him. She had found out about the incident with her brother and Killian and in her mind she knew exactly who had caused it, but as the boys stated that they couldn't see the face of the aggressor she decided to wait for the right moment and would take her brother alone to talk about that. Regina was leaving her room and met Emma at the hallway. The blonde opened a smile at the sight of Regina and walked towards her, hugging her and placing a quick kiss on her lips. They go downstairs, finding Mary, David, and Tinker in the kitchen. 

''Good morning family!'' Emma smiled as she approached her uncles, kissing each other and sitting next to her cousin.

"Looks like someone woke up in a good mood today." David says mockingly.

"I'm always in a good mood, Uncle. People don't know how to appreciate it sometimes.'' Emma laughed as she took a slice of sweet bread.

"And hungry, too." Mary laughed at the blonde's face when she heard that statement.

''Did anyone saw Ruby?'' Emma asked as she took a sip of milk.

"She left early, she said she was going to get some things at the police station.'' David replied scratching his chin doubtfully.

The coffee passed with light and casual conversations, everyone's laughter and a few jokes about the blonde's appetite.

(...)

Robin paced back and forth in the living room of Ingrid's house, annoyed that the money the blonde had given him was not enough to do what he wanted. He still had some bruises on his face and back, a result of the blows he had taken the day he attacked Killian and Graham. He walked over to the woman who was sitting in the chair turning another dose of the cheap whiskey and caught her by the chin making her look at him.

"I hope the bank is the way you told me or you'll pay the consequences." Robin buried his nails in the woman's jaw.

''I told you. Today is a great day for you to assault that dump.'' Ingrid said taking his hand away from hers. "Take the girl as a hostage and everything will work out."

''I hope so.'' He stepped back and took a glass from the coffee table, filling it with the whiskey and pouring a generous sip. "As for my beloved sister, how is she?"

"Your beloved sister doesn't look for me any more." Ingrid said bitterly. "Now she walks with that outsider up and down and seems to have forgotten me.''

"And the stranger... she is beautiful?" Robin asked mischievously.

''Does it make a difference?'' Ingrid gets up staring at him.

''Of course it does. If she's beautiful, I'll make sure my sister knows she'll lose it to me too.'' Robin replied smugly.

"If I were you, I would worry about the bank now. Leave this outsider for later.'' Ingrid replied by pouring a generous sip of whiskey into the man's glass.

(...)

Dorothy had been avoiding Ruby since the day the brunette had contacted her about them and the new outsider. The thought of sharing Ruby with someone else bothered her, but not having the brunette bothered her even more and she didn't know what to do. It was true that she hadn't given a chance to meet the redhead and she always knew that she and Ruby had nothing serious, exclusive. They had never talked about feelings or about making a commitment and that at any moment it could happen, but when that actually happened, she couldn't deal with it. She got ready for work and headed for the bank. Today was payday and the place would be full so the sooner they got there the sooner they would finish the shift. 

Upon arrival at the place Gold requested that she prioritize the payment of the merchants and then proceed to the others. She nodded and went to her post organizing the place while the first customers entered. Almost at the end of the day a young man entered the room in dark leather pants and a cloak that went down to his feet and with a hood that covered almost his entire face and in the part of his mouth he wore a tied handkerchief. He quickly approached the station where Dorothy was leaning his gun on the brunette's rib.

"If you do what I ask, perhaps I'll let you leave alive."

Dorothy nodded and looked around for something she could do to stop the man from completing his plan. There was nothing within reach at the time and Gold was in the back room where he was keeping receipts for the payments made on that day. When the man came back to the front of the bank and saw such a scene he grabbed his cane and hit the thief's back as best he could but ended up getting unbalanced in the process and fell. Robin glared at him and kicked the man's ribs and another on his face leaving him unconscious. Dorothy took the distraction from the blonde and took the cane from Gold using it to hit the thief again, this time a little stronger. The blonde bent a little with the pain, clenching his jaw and then raising and firing without even aiming and with that ended up hitting Dorothy's leg, advancing towards the woman who had retreated a few steps still with the cane in her hand, now using it to support her because of the pain she was feeling. As she saw the thief approaching her, she didn't hesitate and tried to hit him again with great effort to overcome the pain and maintain balance, however the man was faster and held her arm tightening and preventing her from continuing the attack. He made a quick move that disarmed her and then hit her with the butt of the revolver, leaving her unconscious as well as Gold. He took some of the remaining cash from the cashier and left them both behind.

(...)

Ruby spent the day lost in thought remembering the words the redhead said a few mornings ago and also remembering the words from Dorothy the day she had looked for her on the bank to talk. She couldn't take it any more, she grabbed her horse and stalked toward the bank, strangely arriving on the spot and facing the open doors. She came down from Amarok without even bothering to tie him up so he wouldn't get out of there and ran inside looking around and despairing to see the brunette unconscious beside Gold. As she approached, she noticed that there was a bloodstain on the floor and she soon realized that it was from Dorothy. Ruby lifted the brunette's dress and was relieved to find that the shot had just been scraped and was nothing serious. She took it carefully and placed her head on her lap, letting some tears fall silent on her face as he stroked the other woman.  

''Come on my love, wake up.'' Ruby said as she ran her fingers over the woman's face. "I need to get you out of here, but I need you to wake up for this."

Gradually Dorothy began to show signs of waking up with a grimace of pain and bringing her hand to the head where she had taken the butt. Looking at Ruby the girl had a smile on her face and then bent down to kiss her.

(...)

Robin left the bank satisfied with the amount he had made although it was not all he needed, that would help in his plans. He went to Ingrid's house where he was hiding and kept the money there by putting in his room under a loose board near the bed. He set aside some of the money for later and went to the bathroom. The blond switched on the shower and left his clothes on the floor letting the water wet his hair as a malicious grin crept into his face as he thought of the next step in his plans. When he got out of the bath he went to the room where he kept Kathryn and brought a meal for her and told her she was going to leave, but she did not try anything waggery because the house was being watched.

He then made his way to Sherwood, a dubious bar that was north of the city. There he took a dose of whiskey and sat watching the place. Some men were drunk enough to not even find their way home, others intoxicated to the point of their presumption to blind them and others were more concerned with the girls who entertained them. After a few doses Robin approaches a table where some men play poker and asks to join the game by sitting down with them.

(...)

After Dorothy and Gold woke up Ruby put her on her horse with Gold's help and asked him to go to the police station so they could talk about what had happened. He nodded and locked the bank then went home as the brunette headed off in the opposite direction, arriving at the inn in a few minutes.

When they stop in front of the inn Emma and Regina were coming together and Ruby asked for their help to get Dorothy down and take her inside.

''What happened?'' Emma asked looking at the wound on the woman's leg. "Gina, please, ask Archie to take Amarok into the stable." She kissed the brunette's forehead and turned to Ruby again.

''Apparently it was an attempt to rob the bank probably those men who go to Sherwood again.'' Ruby said with a grimace of disgust.

"I'll go there later to see if I can find something. These men are stupid enough to always boast about things like that.'' Emma says sulky and helping Ruby to accommodate Dorothy in the chair attracting the attention of David who was on the counter.

''Ems, be careful you know that those men do not care about many things.'' Ruby warned her, going to get things to do the dressing on the brunette's leg.

"Dorothy, did you see the face of the man who tried to rob the bank?" Emma asked as she carefully lifted the woman's dress.

"No, Emma. I'm sorry.'' She blushed slightly.

''No problem. I'll find out who it was.'' The blonde turned to David who was standing by the fireplace. "Uncle, can you get me a bowl of warm water, please?"

Ruby came up with some cloths, an ointment and a liquid to clean the wound by taking the brunette's leg and placing it on her lap. Soon David brought the basin with water and placed next to Emma moving away so that they could take care of the brunette's leg. After finishing the dressing, Emma got up and went to Regina who was standing at the door looking with an apprehensive expression.

"You seem more apprehensive than I do with what happened." Emma hugged the brunette to her. ''What's wrong?''

"I'm just worried about Miss Gale.'' Regina responded by returning the blonde's embrace.

Emma said nothing, just took the brunette's hand and led her into the kitchen, finding Mary and Tinker preparing dinner and kissing her aunt and cousin's hair. She fumbled in the pots proving something here, another there and laughing at her aunt to scold her so she headed into the room next. After dinner the sheriff took her things and went to the stable, taking Andromeda and leaving in silence.

(...)

Robin had been at the bar since early evening drinking and gambling and taking advantage of the drunkenness of the other men to rip them off more money than what was being wagered and cheating every round.

"It seems like today is in my favor!" He said smiling as he won another poker game by drawing angry sighs from the men at the table with him.

"Lucky fellow, boy.'' One of the men at the table said turning a beer mug over.

At that moment the sheriff entered the place discreetly trying not to draw attention to herself and walking between the tables when she saw an abrupt movement in one of them approaching cautiously so she wasn't noticed.

"Listen here, you old bastard.'' Robin said taking the man by the collar of his shirt. "I'm not a beginner. The bank robbery you'll hear about tomorrow was my doing.'' He pushed the man back in his chair and stood up smiling, opening his arms and turning to the others in the room. "Whoever wants to join me... I have great plans for this city! And to my beloved sister!''

Emma felt her legs weaken, her blood drain, and every lump of her body shiver as she saw the man who was speaking. He was older, he wore a sparse beard, his hair a little darker than a few years ago, but still the same size, the same smug tone in his voice...

"Robin..." Emma said in a whisper and turned to leave the room, bumping into a few men standing to listen to the blonde's speech.

She picked up Andromeda and dashed off aimlessly through the city. A whirl of thoughts mingling in her mind. Her brother was in town, he had hurt Dorothy and now he would come after her. Her fear wasn't for him to come after her, but for him to use the people she loved to hit her because that's how he and their father always were. They used the people that others liked to inflict pain and suffering on someone.

(...)

Ruby had taken Dorothy to her room with David and Regina's help and laid her down on her bed sitting down next to the brunette. She brought her hand to her face, caressing and smiling as the other did not recoil at her touch.

"I was so scared when I got to the bank and saw you unconscious and the blood around you.'' Ruby said, letting a few tears fall silently down her face. ''I thought... I...''

"Shhh..." Dorothy put her index finger to the brunette's lips, silencing her. ''Listen to me. Please. I've been thinking about the things you've told me since our last meeting and what happened today made me realize that I can not be without you. When I saw that man entering the bank I knew something bad would happen. My only thought was you. As he approached me with the revolver and pressed it against my rib, I thought I would never see you again because I knew he would not hesitate to kill me, but when Gold attacked him and distracted him I saw an opportunity and grabbed it. Then he shoot in my direction and I just prayed that his aim was worse than yours.'' She laughed weakly, holding the brunette's face gently. "I'd rather learn to live with someone else with us than to have to be without you. Without your smile, your jokes, your good mood. Besides, I think maybe the redhead deserves credit, after all, it's not anyone who catches you like that.''

Ruby laughed through the tears and threw herself into Dorothy's arms, forgetting the bruise on her leg, pulling away quickly as she heard the other mutter in pain.

"I couldn't lose you. I couldn't bear to lose you. I really don't know what that redhead has. It must be family stuff since Emma's fallen for Regina and Killian for Graham, but I don't know how to be without you. I don't know if this will work or how it will work, but I need the two of you in my life.'' Ruby kissed her with passion. A kiss full of affection, longing, fear. "I love you, Dorothy.''

Ruby pulled her into another kiss, hugging her awkwardly because of the bruise on her leg and smiling through the act, sinking her face into the woman's neck. 

(...)

Emma arrived at the inn late at night, her face wet with tears. Her body trembling slightly. She left Andromeda in the stable and silently entered the inn by the kitchen door trying not to make a sound and thanking everyone for seeming to be asleep. The sheriff went straight to the bathroom leaving her clothes on the way and turned on the shower, letting the hot water relax her body at least a little. After the bath she went into the room not bothering to wear something. She just lay down and pulled the thick blanket over her body as thoughts racked her mind without permission.

_"Emma was walking through the city when she found herself standing in front of her old house looking all dark. The peeling walls here and there, the toys still scattered on the porch. She walked slowly to the bench on the porch sitting and looking around. Emma looked up at the sky and the moon shone brightly like the day she was there with Regina. A smile formed involuntarily on her face remembering the moments she had had with the brunette and a relief took her thinking that the brunette was well with her away. It was better that way, she told herself. If he does not know that I feel something for Regina, Robin will not approach her. Emma thought and now she was not smiling anymore. After a few minutes in silence and lost in thought she heard a chuckle that made every hair of her body shiver. It couldn't be. He was dead. Her father had died years ago on that precipice. And then another laugh joined the first one leaving her on alert. Emma turned her head from one side to the other holding her breath and trying to find out where the sounds came from. Other sounds were heard. This time it was the sound of something being kicked, broken, shattered. Emma got up with her hands in her holster and grabbed her revolver as she walked slowly around the house. The sounds seemed to come from within. She walked to the kitchen where she could hear her father's voice clearly._

_''Tie that bitch well.'' James said with a laugh. "You know I don't like them moving around without me asking."_

_Once again Emma felt her legs weaken, her body trembling, her hair completely peaked. She steadied the hand that held the revolver and waited for the man to come out of the kitchen without making a noise and heading toward the sound of the men's voice. She had heard her father tell Robin to tie someone - a woman probably - for what he had understood, but strangely she didn_ ' _t hear the woman try to ask for help. No matter how suddenly she had her mouth tied, some sound she might try to emit, but that was not the case._

_Emma was slowly approaching, and she felt it spin as she saw the scene in front of her. Regina was tied to the bed, gagged. There were cuts on her face and her breasts. She could see the brunette's chest rise and fall quickly, yet she didn't cry. Her gaze was filled with hatred. She noticed that the brunette was still dressed from the waist down and this brought her some relief. Emma couldn't move. It seemed that something was preventing her from walking, so she just watched the scene in front of her. It was as if her feets were pinned to the ground. Her father approached the brunette with a dagger in his hands while Robin watched as he took a generous sip of whatever the drink was in the glass. Emma couldn't believe he was really there. She was sure the man had died when he fell on that cliff. When she saw him sit on the brunette's legs directing the dagger to her chest again and laughing cruelly it was as if something inside her woke up. She aimed the gun at her father and fired. He collapsed, dropping his body from the bed. At that moment Robin got up with a revolver in his hand and pointed at Regina._

_"I was waiting for you, little sister.'' Robin smiled at her approaching Regina pulling her hair and lifting her face. "Now I'm going to kill this bitch and then I'm going to kill you."_

_She didn't have time to respond. She heard only the shot of her brother's revolver, firing her own instantly against him. The blonde fell to the side of the bed and Emma ran to Regina. The brunette's chest was bathed in blood, her eyes half closed, her breathing weak._

_"Shhh... don't say anything. I'll get you out of here. I'll take you to the hospital, you'll be fine.'' She said, holding the brunette in her arms._

Emma woke up sweating, and as she brought her hands to her face, she realized she was wet with tears. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was in her room and that it was a terrible nightmare. She took a few deep breaths, letting her breath catch.

She went to Regina's room, opening the door slowly, just to make sure the brunette was asleep.

Emma entered the room in silence and placed a kiss in the brunette's hair.

"Sorry, but I can't let him hurt you.'' She said in a whisper and then left to go to her room again.


	12. Chapter 12

After the nightmare, Emma could not sleep again for fear that she would dream of something similar or worse. The blonde was pacing around thinking about a way to get her brother out of town and not get close to Regina or her family. She had already made up her mind about the brunette. As much as this wasn't what her heart wanted, she thought it was best to keep her safe. When she finally awakens from her thoughts the sun is already beginning to show signs in the sky and Emma thinks it best to start preparing for another day's work.

''Good morning my dear.'' The blonde says to give a kiss between the hair of the niece.

''Good morning uncle.'' Emma responds, the tiredness was noticeable in her voice.

"What's the matter, my dear?" Mary asks, approaching the blonde.

"Nothing to worry about, just a bad night's sleep." Emma smiled weakly at the short-haired brunette.

"Does this have to do with what happened to Dorothy yesterday?" The older question asks, gently touching her niece's face.

"Yes." Emma responds tightly. "But everything will be settled soon.''

The blonde sits next to her uncle for breakfast, and soon Ruby and Tinker are at her side. The coffee flows smoothly and Emma silently thanks Regina that she hasn't gone down yet or doing what she had planned to keep her safe would be even more difficult. Ruby tells Emma to go to the police station ahead because she needed to talk to Dorothy and Zelena. Emma nods and as she finishes the coffee, she says goodbye to everyone leaving.

Shortly after Emma arrives at the police station, Gold, the owner of the bank robbed the previous day arrives to talk to the blonde. He tells everything he could remember about what happened and even if it was not accurate because she already knew who did it. Emma records everything the man says and assures him that she will take care of everything. He asks her to tell Dorothy to rest until she is completely well and that in the mean time he would ask a friend to help him.

(...)

Ruby went to Zelena's room and talked to the redhead about what Dorothy had told her the night before. On hearing about the conversation Zelena kisses her again and again, happy to know that they can try this relationship without having to give up the other and promising to talk to Dorothy later.

"Can you look after her while I'm gone?" Ruby asks, stroking the redhead's face. "I don't want to overload my uncles and it might be good for you to get close..."

''Of course yes!'' Zelena responds by taking her lips then.

Ruby says goodbye to her and walks into her bedroom to say goodbye to Dorothy by going to the police station next and finding Emma lost in her thoughts.

Her upright posture denounced that she was tense and the girl approached her friend slowly, touching her shoulder and only then noticed that she held one of the revolvers in her hand looking at the handle that was ivory with gold details that formed a pattern of swans and crowns. A family heirloom. David had given it to her when she finally took over as sheriff.

_"Your grandfather gave it to me when I was just a kid. He said that his father had given him when he was my age and that he always led him to justice. I don't know why he chose me and not James to give it and now I'm passing on to you. Let them guide you to justice, too."_

"When David gave me this." She pointed to the revolver in her hand. "He told me it was to lead me to justice... how can I do justice when I have James's blood running through my veins?''

"Emma, what are you talking about?" Ruby looks at her in confusion.

''Nothing." The blonde keeps the revolver in her holster and stands up, shaking her head as if to dirve off her thoughs away. ''Forget. I'm going to stroll around town and see if I can find out about the robbery.''

"I thought you went to Sherwood yesterday..." Ruby says with a raised eyebrow.

''I was.'' Emma responds by picking up her hat and placing it on her head. "But I didn't find anything there. Apparently whoever did that didn't god the guys over there.''

The blonde hurried out of the police station and went to get Andromeda. She rode as far as she could, letting her thoughts wander, and when she found herself she was near the cliff where her father had died. She sat on the edge of the cliff, letting her legs sway, and her thoughts came and went, blending memories of her childhood and recent days.

(...)

Zelena went to the kitchen and asked Mary for a bowl of warm water and cloths so she could change Dorothy's dressing while Tinker brought in the ointment and liquid Ruby had used the night before to clean the wound. Tinker puts things by the bed while Zel leaves the basin with water on the floor turning to the blonde and smiling at her.

"Thank you for your help, Tinker. I'll take it from here.''

The blonde gives a mischievous smile to the two of them and leaves jumping happily, closing the door of the room next. Zelena picks up a chair and puts it close to the bed next to the brunette and now that they were alone she was slightly embarrassed and then decides to start doing the dressing by taking a cloth and wetting it.

"It's all right, Zelena.'' Dorothy says holding her arm. ''I don't bite.''

''Too bad.'' Zelena allows herself to laugh, causing the brunette to face her with an eyebrow raised. "You know... bites can be interesting sometimes."

Dorothy nods, laughing. Apparently the shyness acquired by the redhead moments before was already gone. Zelena removes the cover from her lap and climbs up her dress carefully removing the bandage. She takes the damp cloth to the brunet's leg and begins to clean the place gently repeating the process until it is without remnants of the previous night's ointment. As the redhead cleaned the wound, Dorothy allowed herself to look at her for the first time. Noticing how her eyes stood out in her pale skin and curly red hair. Her light features, a smile on her face, her hands gentle on her leg, and curiously the redhead's slightly breathless breathing. She touches Zelena's hands holding them gently attracting her attention to herself smiling as she feels the other's hands touch her face gently.

"I know you and Ruby talked, but I'd still like to apologize for causing trouble between you. It wasn't something planned on my part.'' The redhead smiled at her, running her fingertips around her lips.

''I know that.'' Dorothy replied closing her eyes, feeling Zelena's touches on her face. "I was just insecure for fear that she preferred you and at the same time I felt like a fool because I hadn't even allowed me to know you better.''

Zelena stared at the brunette still with closed eyes smiling at her touch. Zel was now running the tip of her fingers over the other girl's lips, slowly approaching. The stranger brushed her lips to Dorothy's, feeling her chest rise and fall rapidly, her heart racing, her eyes closed, not getting refusal from the other, she advanced slowly, pressing her lips to hers feeling Dorothy's hand on the nape of her neck and deepening the kiss.

(...)

Emma barely noticed the hours passed and when she found herself late it was already over. The sun had begun to set and the sky began to take on the colors of dusk. She stood up, clapping her hands on her trousers to clear the land, and then rode Andromeda riding back into town, leaving him in the stable and heading straight for the inn. Upon arriving she came in the kitchen giving a kiss to her aunt and up to her room locked up late into the night when she finally came down to eat something.

(...)

A few days have passed since Emma had seen her brother in that bar and since then the blonde has followed the same routine; woke up before the others, drank her coffee and left for the police station, arriving almost at dinner time and going to her room locking herself there and only coming down to eat at times she was certain she wouldn't meet anyone.

Ruby tried to talk to her a few times, but the blonde just said she wasn't sleeping well.

Emma started touring around the city more often trying to figure out who had allied with her brother and what his plans were, but she didn't get results.

Regina tried to talk to her twice, receiving cold responses from the blonde who said she was just tired. Emma knew it was hurting her at the same time that was tearing her up internally making her mood even worse, but she was doing what she thought was best to keep the brunette safe.

That day Regina decided to go to the Jolly Rogers to talk to Merlin to see if he had discovered anything about her brother's aggressor. While they drank the brunette ended up saying that Emma had suddenly turned away from her and she didn't understand the reason for it.

"Has anything happened that might have made her decide?" Merlin asked as he took another pint of beer.

"No," Regina replied. "There was one thing, but we talked about it and it was okay... at least apparently.''

"Why don't you look for her and try to talk?" He suggested, already imagining the answer.

"And you think I didn't do it already?" The outsider replied by taking a generous sip of her whiskey. "Now tell me, what did you find out about Graham's assailant?"

"I still haven't figured out his identity, but apparently it was an outsider." Merlin said, watching the brunette stiffen at his side.

''Robin." The outsider muttered.

''I think so.'' The brunette sighed heavily. "I asked Arthur to walk around town and see if he could get anything."

"Thank you, but I think you've done enough already, and it's time for me to do what I've been planning for years.'' Regina replied, turning the rest of her whiskey over at once.

She stood up and said goodbye to him, then headed back to the inn, heading straight to her room. After the brunette left the boy a blonde approaching him. She wore a pair of riding breeches, boots, a black bodice with purple details, her loose hair falling over her shoulders and a hat. I his thick lips the red lipstick stood out and invited. The brunette stared at her for a few seconds, losing himself in her intense blue eyes. She nodded toward the empty chair beside him receiving a smile and a nod to sit down.

"What can I do for you, my lady?" Merlin asked, smiling and holding out a hand to the blonde.

"First you can offer me a good dose of whiskey, and then I'll tell you what I need." Mal responded smiling maliciously and returning the handshake.

He waved at old Smee and soon one of the girls was at his desk. He made the request and within a few minutes the girl brought the dose of the blonde leaving them alone.

"I heard part of your conversation with the girl who was here, Regina, right?'' She asked, moistening her lips.

"Yes. Excuse me if I sound rude, but what would be your interest in Regina?" Merlin asks, taking his hand discreetly to the holster at his waist.

''Calm down.'' She barely touched his arm without stopping his movement. "I'm here to help, believe me.''

"Who sent you?" Merlin asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Let's just say I owe a debt to the Mills family.'' She answers taking a sip of her whiskey. "Cora Mills is an old friend. I'm here at her request.''

They talked for a while longer and when Arthur returned he joined them both hearing the story of the blonde and telling that he had not discovered much, only that Robin was gathering some men to make a great assault in De la Vega and then in another city and that someone in the city was offering him shelter. She was silent just listening to the boy's information and remained at the table even after they retired. She found out about Regina's brief involvement with the sheriff, but now the blonde had walked away with no apparent reason. Some time later, Mal went to the counter and asked Killian for a portion of cheese and a bottle of whiskey.

The blonde chose a table farther down the hall where she could analyze the whole place and the people around and maybe she would find some clue of what Robin really was looking for in the town. When the movement was at its height she noticed the sheriff entering and picking a table next to the piano where the harlots were dancing and entertaining the customers. She notices that Emma had dark circles under her eyes, her posture stiff and her eyes roaming the place as if searching for something or someone. Emma soon asks for a shot of whiskey and turns over at once asking for one more then turning it too and doing it with three more doses. At last, she asked for Killian to get a bottle. She was watching her and realizing that in a few minutes the sheriff is already slightly drunk and flirting with the girls who danced near her desk, yet her gaze seemed lost, her smiles were forced. As much as she tried to hide the truth, it was enough to watch closely and see clearly. It was then that Mal knew what the blonde's intention was when she left Regina. When Emma approached one of the girls, Mal shook her head.

Emma staggered toward the redhead who had attended her a few times holding the bottle of whiskey in one hand and her glass almost empty in the other.

''Where's your mistress?'' The sheriff asked standing next to the whore.

"Ingrid didn't come today. I can help you if you like, sheriff.'' The girl responded by smoothing the blonde's arm.

"What's your name, girl?" Emma asked, pointing the glass toward the younger one.

''Aurora.'' The redhead responded by leaning toward the blonde and placing a kiss on her neck.

Emma took the girl by the hand while the other held the bottle of whiskey and went up with her. The two of them headed for one of the bedrooms upstairs, and Killian and Mal exchanged a glance as they shook their heads.

When they reached the room Emma gave no chance that the girl would say anything, she simply pressed her lips to hers in a kiss without delicacy, without affection, only desire. She put the bottle of whiskey on the dresser and pressed the girl against the wall and downed her kisses down her neck and chest. On an impulse she caught Aurora by the legs and made her wrap around her waist walking to the bed and cover the girl's body with hers, biting, licking and kissing her neck and removing the corset she used to, sucking one breast as she squeezed the other. Emma took one of her hands up to the hem of the girl's dress tightening her thighs and playing with her clit receiving a few moans from the younger one.

"I always wanted to know what it was like to go to bed with my mistress's mistress." Aurora said breathlessly.

Emma stopped abruptly as if waking from a trance getting up and running her hands through her hair. She looks at the girl and takes a deep breath, shaking her head. Emma took some money from the pocket of her pants and left them on the dresser. She picked up her bottle and before she left Emma turn to the whore who looked at her confused.

"That should pay for your time. I'm sorry.'' Emma then leaves and closes the door behind her. She came down the stairs almost falling, staggering and with some tears blurring her vision.

As she passed the counter Killian looked at her curiously and worried that her friend was not well.

''Swan!"He calls her, but she doesn't seem to hear.

He looks at Graham who just nods and soon he is jumping off the counter and running out of the Jolly Rogers behind the blonde. When he reaches her, he takes her by the arm and turns her to notice her tears and her tired expression. He takes the bottle from her hand and unexpectedly the blonde throws herself into his arms crying as he has not seen her cry for a long time. When she calms down he circles the place with her, going in the back as he did with Graham and Mal the other night and takes her to one of the vacant rooms downstairs without anyone seeing her and putting her to bed. On leaving Killian takes away the bottle of whiskey and soon brings a glass of water that he leaves beside the bed. Emma would surely need it when she woke up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not much use of songs in the chapters of my stories, but sometimes they fit well and I just feel like I need to put them.
> 
> This chapter contains explicit scenes of violence, so you know ...

_Do you know what's worth fighting for_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away_

Emma woke up dizzy and her head ached. She looked around and didn't recognize the room. Her eyes hurt, her body ached, and she couldn't remember much from the day before. She hated it when it happened and she barely remembered when it was the last time it happened and her desire was to slap her own face for it. 

Looking around again, she noticed that her holster, boots, hat, and overcoat are set in the chair next to the bed. She let out a relieved sigh and tried to stand up, instantly regretting. Her head aching even more. The sheriff put her hands to the side of her head and pressed as if in some way that could stop the pain. Uselessly.

Emma lay again feeling everything spin and her head throbbing even more and when she finally manages to get up she is again struck by waves of pain in her head, putting her hands back on the side and pressing.

Killian sat in a chair in the corner of the room near the window. Seeing her friend struggling to keep herself seated, he just pulled the curtain, letting the sunlight in, watching the blonde look startled at him and cursing him because the clarity only increased her headache. He got up and walked over to her, picking up a mug on the dresser and handing it to her.

''Drink it. All.'' Killian sat down beside her on the bed.

''Jesus!'' Emma frowned as she smelled the dark liquid in her mug. "What's in here?"

"Just drink, Swan.'' The boy replied rolling his eyes. "It'll help your hangover and your headache."

"And how long have you understood these mixtures?" The blonde asks, smelling the liquid again.

"He didn't prepare it, it was me." Mal says entering the room, drawing the blonde's attention to herself.

''And who the hell are you?'' Emma asked, arching an eyebrow still holding the mug.

''A friend. Now, if you want to work today or get up from this bed, I suggest you drink it all. It will help in the fatigue as well.''

"And why should I trust you?" The sheriff asks, wishing he wakes up. ''What time is it?''

"How do you stand her?" Mal turns to the boy who was trying to hold back the laughter. ''How can Regina handle you?''

"It's after lunch, Swan.'' Killian responds by resting on the bed.

She notices Emma stiffen to hear the brunette's name and looking even more suspiciously.

"Miss Swan, I can tell you that I'm only here to help." She grabbed the chair Killian had put before him, then set it down next to the bed. "I wouldn't have left the comfort of my home if it hadn't been for the request of Cora Mills, the mother of the siblings whom you know."

"Emma, believe me, if it were not for her, Graham and I would be dead." Killian responds pointing at the outsider. 

She tells Emma part of the reason for her being in town and little by little the blonde convinces herself that she can trust her and decides to drink the liquid prepared by the outsider, feeling considerably better in a short time.

 

_And you feel yourself suffocating?_

_Does the pain weight out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

_You're in ruins_

 

When Emma feels well enough she goes to the inn to take a shower and then goes to the police station where she finds a furious Ruby, apparently knowing about last night's events.

"Emma Swan, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ruby says as soon as the blonde enters the police station by tapping on her arms.

''Ouch! Ruby! Stop it!'' Emma says trying to hold her friend's hands. "I... I needed to get away, okay?"

 _''I needed to get away, okay?''_ Ruby repeats imitating the blonde's voice. "Get away from who, Emma? From your family? From Regina? Of yourself? Because if that was it, congratulations!''

"You do not understand..." Emma shrugs. "I can not let him hurt her. Let him hurt none of you.''

"Ems, what are you talking about?" Ruby approaches her friend touching her chin gently making Emma look at her. "You've been strangely for days, you don't talk about anything, you do not feed properly..."

''He's back, Rubs.'' Emma stared at her, her eyes watering. "And I need to protect you."

"Emma, who's..." She stops short of seeing her friend's condition. She could only be talking about one person. ''Robin?''

Emma just nodded, letting the tears finally fall, realizing the brunette stiffened her shoulders slightly.

"Ems, you don't have to do it alone.'' Ruby says hugging her. ''I'm with you.''

"Ruby, you have no idea what he's capable of. He almost killed Kill and Regina's brother just because he saw them kissing. They were two and he was alone...''

''Emma, listen.'' Ruby held her face in her hands. "I promise you he will not hurt anyone else."

"I can't bear it if he hurts you..." Emma sniffs. ''Or Regina... she doesn't...''

"You really like the brunette, don't you?" Ruby asks, smiling.

"I'm not sure how I feel about her - it's complicated." Emma holds her head in her hands. "I can't stay away from her for a long time, and I feel so good when I'm with her. Like I was at home. But I can't keep it...

"Why not?" Ruby asks with arched eyebrows. "From what I see she likes you... or at least she feels something for you."

"What if I'm like them? What if I destroy everyone I love? Or worse... if I don't know how to love?'' The blonde's tone was almost desperate. "I can't stay with her, hurt her... what if I'm like my father?"

''Emma!'' Ruby caught her by the shoulders and made her look at her. ''Stop talking nonsense! Heaven! Didn't you learn anything from David and Mary? Haven't you realized that if you're so worried about us you're not like them? Because if it were you wouldn't care what happens or not with the people around you. I know you're scared, that Robin is a ghost from your past that will haunt you until you finally face it, but don't let it take you away from us... or Regina.''  

 

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_You and I_

 

Emma stared at her friend in silence as tears streamed down her face. Her thoughts alternating between her family, Regina, her friends and Robin. Her body trembled slightly. She held the brunette's hands and took deep breath a few times before she could speak.

"If Robin thinks I don't care about her, then maybe, just maybe he will not hurt her.''

"Maybe so, but who guarantees it?" Ruby caressed the blonde's face. "Besides, Regina thinks she's done something to you and so she's avoided it."

''No!'' Emma hastened to say. "She didn't do anything! She is so wonderful...''

"Then go to her and say that." Ruby said, wiping her friend's tears.

Emma just nodded and move toward the small sink in the corner of the room, pouring water on her face and regrouping. She paced for a few minutes as if deciding what to do next then finally came to Ruby and gave a kiss between her hair and left without saying anything.

The afternoon was almost over. Emma noticed that the tones in the sky are orange indicating that the sunset is near. The sheriff strode to the inn, heading straight into the brunette's room. She knocked insistently on her door until Regina opened it, startled at the sight of her standing at her door.

"Hi," Emma said, holding the brunette's face in her hands. ''I'm an idiot.''

The sheriff caressed the stranger's face, her eyes locked on hers, the tips of her fingers skirting every trace of Regina's face, as if she wanted to engrave them in her memory.

Swan moved closer to her, brushing her lips against hers, feeling her heart race as if it could come through her mouth at any moment. The outsider brought her hands to Emma's waist, bringing the blonde closer to her, narrowing the distance between them. Her heart was pounding as if it might explode in her chest. After so many days Emma was finally there. Her lips pressed to hers, her body pressed against hers. Unable to hold on any longer Regina deepens the kiss feeling the blonde's hand slide down the back of her neck and lightly pulling her hair. Regina was leading Emma to the wall, tightening her waist as the sheriff kissed the line of her jaw and neck. The brunette stopped kissing little bit between kisses and bites on her lower lip. Her heart was pounding, she was panting, as was the blonde. Her eyes locked on the emeralds she could no longer run out of.

"I'm sorry I acted like an idiot all those days." Emma said with her forehead pressed against the brunette.

"I confess I was confused..." Regina said blushing. "One day everything was fine and then you just started to avoid me, I couldn't find you anywhere... I was afraid I'd done something that hurt you."

''No! You didn't do anything.'' Emma hastened to say, holding the brunette's face in both hands. "I need to sort something out, and then I can be with you."

Regina looked at her curiously but chose not to question her. Emma hugged her and kissed her again leaving the room and Regina with a smile on her face. The sheriff went to the stable and took Andromeda and rode through the city at a speedy trot. Her breath caught as she held the animal's reins a little tighter. She leans closer to the animal's neck, caressing its mane, without ceasing the rhythm of the ride.

''Come on boy, we're close to our freedom.'' Emma says with a smile.

Her breathing becomes more uneven as she advances with her faithful companion, stopping abruptly as she approaches the bar she was looking for when she left the inn. She ties Andromeda near the entrance to the place and strides toward the entrance, stopping by the door and breathing deeply a few times as she stared at the name carved into the wood; Sherwood. She takes a deep breath, once, twice, three times, and rummages through the place with her eyes to find her brother at one of the tables sitting with some girls around him.

''Robin!'' She calls him standing a few feet from her brother.

He gets up instantly, turning at his heels, searching for the voice who was calling him and giving Emma a cruel smile when he sees his sister standing there. The blonde walks up to her slowly without giving up the smile, his lips curved. His eyes looked glazed. Drunk. Emma thinks as he approaches and she can smell the drink emanating from him.

''Well well! See if it's not my dear sister!'' His tone was ironic, defiant. ''Missed me?''

''Not even a little.'' Emma replies, staring at him. Her body trembled slightly, a mixture of fear, adrenaline and something else she could not identify. "I want you out of my town."

"I don't think so, my dear sister.'' He responds closer. "Soon who will leave here will be you. In a coffin if need be.''

Emma doesn't answer. She just punches him in the mouth making him take a few hesitant steps. She feels her heart racing. Her blood seemed to flow like a stream through her body. With a quick movement Robin caught her by the neck squeezing slightly taking her off a few inches from the ground, smiling at the sight of the blonde gasp as he tightened her throat.

''Fool! That's what you are if you think you can beat me in a fight.'' He brought her closer to him, without lowering his grip on her throat. "I'm going to destroy you, I'm going to take from you everything you love, just like you did to me."

He dropped her abruptly, nearly knocking her down, smiling even more when he saw the blonde with a hand to her throat. Emma staggered out of the room for air as one of her hands still massaged her throat. She rode on Andromeda and drove off into the Jolly Rogers. When she gets there, she looks for a distant table where Killian couldn't see her and asks one of the girls to bring a bottle of whiskey. When the girl comes back with what she asked Emma pays her and leaves the place taking Andromeda and riding around the town.

 

_When you're at the end of the road_

_And you lost all sense of control_

_And your thoughts have taken their toll_

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass_

_And the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever built to last_

_You're in ruins_

Emma searches for an isolated spot in the town sitting on a rock as Andromeda grazed next to her. The sheriff had a few generous sips of the liquid feeling her throat burn, warming every part of herself as she thought of the words of Mal, Killian, Ruby, and Regina. Thoughts run through her mind. The day her father attacked her mother for the first time, the day she came to them because her mother needed medicine and this resulted in her father's death. The day her brother left, taking their mother with him.

(...)

Robin had left the bar a little after his sister and went to Ingrid's house where he was hiding with his mother. He feels his anger grow as he sees the cut on his lip.

''Bitch!'' He rails by throwing one of the bottles of drink that were on the coffee table against the wall. ''That will not remain like this!''

Kathryn leaves the room frightened by the noises and the anger in her son's voice, startled to see that he had thrown one of the bottles on the wall and had a cut on his lip. When he turns to her the woman shudders. His gaze was a tightly restrained hate that made her retreat a few steps, but not enough to keep him from digging his nails into her chin.

"You see this here, mom?" He points to his lip with his free hand. "It was that slut of your daughter who did it. But don't worry I'll teach her how to treat a man.''

He pushed the woman onto the couch, knocking her over the shards that had shattered because of the bottle, smiling at the woman's grimace.

"Don't you dare touch Emma!" Kathryn screams, containing the tears from the pain where the shards struck and the fear of what might happen. "Don't you dare touch my daughter!"

"Or what, mom?" He laughed crouching beside her. "Who's going to stop me?" You? You're weak. You can't stop me.'' He smiled as he took the woman by the hair and led her into the bedroom, locking the door and then heading back out into Sherwood.

 

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_You and I_

 

Emma was in the middle of the whiskey bottle and more and more certain that she should confront her brother once and for all because only then would she be free to be who she wanted, to live her life, to leave the ghosts of the past in the past. She gets up and takes the reins from Andromeda, speeding to the Sherwood. As soon as she walks into the place, she notices Robin looking toward her with a convinced, cruel grin. She leaves and doesn't need to look back to know that he is striding behind her. The sky was open even though it was night. The warm breeze was blowing in her face, the pleasant weather, the full moon in the sky. Emma stood staring up at the sky when she heard her brother's voice.

"You must be wanting to die, are not you?" Robin says standing a few steps from his sister.

"I might even die, but I'll take you with me." Emma answered by opening and closing her hands at her side.

"I very much doubt, my dear sister.'' He smiled and took a step toward her. "You're weak, just like our mother. In fact... she's in town, too. Don't worry, she's alive. Did you know she left with me so I could spare you? Pathetic that, don't you think? Give up everything for the sake of someone... even more someone like you.''

They faced each other without retreating. He with a cruel smile on his lips and she with indecipherable smile. Emma didn't know where her courage was coming from. Maybe from the drink, maybe from Ruby's words, maybe from Regina. She just knew she wouldn't stop now. 

"You talk too much, Robin.'' Emma said, hurling herself at her brother and punching him in the nose.

''Bitch!'' He put his hand to his nose and felt a hot liquid trickle down. ''You broke my nose!''

Before he could say anything else, Emma threw another punch at her brother, hitting his chin. Without giving him time to retaliate she takes another blow against him by hitting his right eye and another and another. Robin stumbles and staggers as Emma kicks his ribs sending him to the ground with the blow. The blonde rests on his elbows spitting the blood he felt fill his mouth. Hate growing inside him. Only blind hatred. He picks up a handful of dirt between his fingers and when Emma approaches he throws in her eyes causing the blonde to take a few steps backward unbalanced as she frantically tries to pull the dirt out of her eyes. Robin takes advantage of this moment and rises with a strong blow against Emma's face, hitting her jaw with such force that she goes to the ground. He approaches her laughing and kicks her ribs, followed by another against her stomach causing her to lose air, becoming dizzy. He brings another blow to her face, leaving her unconscious.

 

_Did you try to live on your own_

_When you burned down the house and home?_

_Did you stand too close to the fire?_

_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone_

 

Robin catches her from the ground and puts her on his horse, riding to the cliff. The same cliff that their father had fallen years ago. When he got there, he lowered her and placed her on the floor without delicacy grabbing some water in his canteen to awaken her up. He smiles as she struggles a little because of the water falling on her face holding her by the hair.

"You didn't thought it would be that easy, did you?"

"I was counting on that, actually.'' Emma smiled without retreating from the challenge even though she knew she might die.

"You really think you can beat me, don't you?" Robin asked standing up. "Let's see how far you go then."

Emma rose a little dizzy, not knowing if it was the effect of the drink or the blows she had previously suffered. She struggles to keep herself upright, blinking a few times, still feeling a great deal of annoyance in her eyes because of the land Robin had thrown on her face. Without waiting any longer she hurls herself at him again by grabbing him by the waist and taking him to the ground, soon placing himself on top of him and holding his arms on the side of his body with her legs, punching a few punches against his face repeatedly, not realizing that the knots of her fingers began to bleed. The tears now flowed down her face.

''I'm better than you.'' Emma said giving another punch to her brother's face. "I'm not like you.''

''Good thing not.'' He said laughing feeling the blood accumulate in his mouth and then with a fast movement he knocked her down.

She fell back on top of some stones that were close to where they were, feeling as if several pieces of glass were under her. Robin moved closer to her, placing his leg against the blonde's chest and pressing her body against the stones on the floor. He caught her by the chin and made her look at him.

"Now, my dear sister, you will get what you deserve.'' He threw a heavy punch into the blonde's face, opening her eyebrow, blood dripping from the cut.

He stood up, kicking her ribs and stomach, smiling more with each blow.

 

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

 

(...)

Kathryn paced the room thinking about her son's words before he locked her in and go out again. She rummaged around the room looking for something to get her out of there. When she was almost losing her hopes she found a heavy portrait. Probably silver and used it to break the bedroom window. Luckily the window height to the floor was low and then she jumped. Kathryn felt her legs heavy, but she forced herself to keep running. She couldn't stop now. The first place she looked for them was Sherwood. When she got there she saw Andromeda tied up near the entrance. She would recognize the animal anywhere. He had a spot that reminded Andromeda's constellation, so Emma had chosen that name for him. She approached the animal cautiously and somehow he recognized her allowing the blonde to mount him and they dashed across town thinking where they might be and then a crack popped in her mind. Feeling her heart clench even more, Kathryn swings Andromeda's reins into the air, propelling him to go even faster.

(...)

Emma rolled over, feeling as if every bone in her body was breaking, thinking that maybe it had been a bad idea to try to face her brother alone. She felt her head throb, her ears ringing, she couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain. She felt the blood dripping from the cut on her eyebrow, her lips cut off, her back as if hundreds of knives had ripped through the flesh. With much effort she stood up trying to keep her eyes open, trying to focus on something beyond pain. Robin approached slowly. His lips curved into a cruel smile. Even with difficulty Emma managed to steady herself and when Robin was close enough she turned awkwardly and hit a kick with some force in his stomach. He bent over and she thought it safer to try to run, feeling then pulling her from the back of her shirt and hurling her against a rocky wall. She hit the wall hard and fell to her knees, panting. He came closer again, his chest rising and falling rapidly; Emma made a quick move, throwing her legs between his and knocking him over. With a growl he stood up again hurling himself against her and throwing her against the ground, again upon the stones. He pressed his body against hers, grinning cruelly as he watched fear and pain build in her eyes.

"I must admit... you're brave.'' He said with his face so close to hers that their breaths mingled. "Too bad you didn't go live to tell someone I said it out loud.''

He dragged her to the edge of the cliff by the hair. Emma was almost unconscious as she felt her brother push her body past the edge of the cliff using her last strength to cling to the rocky wall. Robin smiled ruthlessly and strode away toward his horse and off at once.

 

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_You and I_

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

_I found God_

_On the corner of First and Amistad_

_Where the West_

_Was all but won_

Kathryn felt her legs flutter still on top of Andromeda as Robin rode and smiled without even noticing her. She dismounted from the animal and ran toward the cliff fearing the worst. When she reached the edge and looked down a relief raided her chest. She doesn't know how, but Emma is struggling bravely to hold onto the rock wall. With a wave of adrenaline invading her body she managed to get the blonde out of the cliff and bring her into her lap. Tears invade her as she sees her daughter's condition. Her face was dirty with dirt and blood, cuts on her lips, her eyebrows, her nose bleeding and one of her eyes already getting quite swollen.

Kathryn hugged Emma harder against herself muttering tirelessly. "I'm sorry'' as tears streamed down her face joining her daughter's bruises. Kathryn's hands were trembling as she caressed the almost unconscious blonde's face in her lap. Emma opened and closed her eyes and her breathing was irregular.

''Mom?'' Emma asked trying to keep her eyes open, trying to focus on the person holding her in her lap.

''Yes, honey, it's me.'' Kathryn said, stroking the girl's face. "Don't strain yourself. I'll get you out of here. I will take care of you.''

 She whistled to Andromeda and soon the animal was at her side. With Kathryn's command, Andromeda lay down beside them making it easier for the woman to put Emma on his back. She set the sheriff carefully over the animal and guided him so he would get up slowly, assembling him then. She pondered for a few moments where she was going with Emma. She couldn't just go back to the house where she was with Robin, and she didn't want to go to her brother-in-law's inn either. At this time of night with Emma in this state and even more with her at her side would only bring questions and more questions that she wasn't ready to answer at the moment. After a few minutes she decided to go to the one place where no one would look for her; their old house. She guided Andromeda so that he would move at a steady pace, but not hurt Emma even more. When they reached the deserted spot, she skirted the house, leading the animal to the kitchen entrance, again giving the horse a command to lie down so that it was easier to get Emma off his back.  

With as much care as she could, Kathryn removed her daughter from the top of Andromeda's back and carried her to her old room. She placed her carefully on the bed and went into the kitchen. While separating some cloths and preparing a bowl of warm water she allowed herself to look around and noticed that somehow it seemed that someone had been taking care of the place for all those years. She doubted it was Emma, but in fact someone was doing it and she thanked in silence for it. While she warmed up the water, she went to the back of the house where she noticed that the small herb surrounded by herbs was still grown. Surely someone was taken care of locally, the question was just one: who?

She looked through the grasses, thanking for the intense moonlight helping her and took some of them to prepare a mixture to ease the pain and also to take care of Emma's bruises. When she returned to the kitchen she took another pot and put more water and some herbs that needed to boil to make the effusion that Emma should take and in another pan she put the herbs she would use to take care of her daughter's external injuries. A few minutes later she switched off the pots and organized as needed by first taking the bowl with warm water and the cloths and the mixture - which resembled a paste of herbs - to apply to her daughter's bruises.

 

_All alone_

_Smoking his last cigarette_

_I said, "Where you been?"_

_He said, "Ask anything"_

 

Ruby arrived at the inn at nightfall, hoping that Emma and Regina had finally settled since the blonde hadn't returned to the police station. As she didn't see either of them at dinner she headed straight for her room finding Zelena and Dorothy in a happily conversation. The younger one stood at the door looking at the scene with a raised eyebrow and a smile on her face. Finally things between them would settle and the three could try to maintain a relationship. She came up with a smile and kissed each one, sitting between them and talking for a few minutes before deciding to take a shower. Returning to the room she found Zelena arranging a tray with soup for the three of them on the table next to the bed so that none of them had to make the meal alone. Ruby talked to them about what Emma had told her earlier and noticed that Zelena stiffened when she heard that Robin was in town. 

"What is it, Zel?" She walked over to the redhead and stroked her face.

"This man - he shot Dorothy, didn't he?" Zel asked, looking back and forth.

''Emma thinks so. I just hope she doesn't try to do any nonsense.'' Ruby sighed heavily, shrugging her shoulders.

"What nonsense do you mean?" Dorothy asked, putting her hand on the brunette's face.

"Going after Robin alone would be one of them." Ruby replied resting her head on Zelena's lap and hugging Dorothy.

"So I really hope she doesn't do something like that." Zel said kissing the top of the brunette's head.

 

_Where were you_

_When everything was falling apart?_

_All my days_

_Were spent by the telefone_

_It never rang_

_And all I needed was a call_

_That never came_

_To the corner of First and Amistad_

 

Robin came home smiling. Although he had caught up a lot, he was also glad that he had left the blonde in that state. He picked up a bottle of whatever was on the coffee table and swirled generously as the liquid trickled down his throat. He looked at the shards that were still on the floor - a result of where he had thrown a bottle earlier - with some disgust. He remembered that she had locked Kathryn in the bedroom, but before he could go to her, Ingrid came into the room, her eyebrow arched.

"What the hell happened to you?" She stepped closer, examining his face.

"I had a date with my lovely sister.'' He smiled mischievously.

"And she did it to you?" Ingrid asked, laughing.

It infuriated him in such a way that he answered nothing but slapped her face with the back of his hand, causing the woman to stagger back a few steps. She glanced at him with a wicked smile, waving her finger at him. Robin smiled and set the bottle down on the table, advancing over the woman and sticking his lips to hers without any delicacy taking one of his hands to the nape of her neck and the other entering her dress tightening her thigh. She moaned in his mouth, scratching the back of his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist as he led them to the bedroom. He threw her onto the bed, covering her body with his, biting her neck and tearing at her corset without gentleness. Soon the room was filled with groans and offenses that they both exchanged during sex.

(...)

Kathryn had cleaned Emma's wounds by finally managing to make her eyebrow stop bleeding. She removed the girl's shirt carefully, cleaning her body by turning it gently so she could see the bruises on her back and patting her body to see if there was anything broken or any serious internal problem. She thanked in silence for Whale having taught her some things before he moved. After cleaning every wound she applied the paste on each wound and looked for clean clothes in the wardrobe of her since probably Emma's clothes wouldn't serve anymore and smiled when she found an old sweater that would serve for that night. She settled the girl on the bed and went to the back of the house washing the shirt her daughter had worn before. When she returned to the room Emma was still asleep. Her breathing was now regular and her face was no longer dirty with blood or dirt. She sat down beside the blonde and wondered how much her daughter had changed in the last few years. Her features remained delicate, but somehow they were stronger, more striking. The cheekbones more prominent.

Emma shifted in bed, calling for Regina and that made her mother look at her curiously. Kathryn thought with regret in all the years she'd lost away from her daughter, every time the girl needed her and she wasn't there. She wondered if Emma hated her, if when she woke up, she would look at her as one day she looked at her father and brother. She hoped Emma would give her the chance to say why she left with Robin instead of being with her. Kathryn hoped her daughter would give her a chance again.

The night turned day and Emma was still sleeping and the blonde had barely left the side of the daughter. Almost late in the morning the girl finally began to move and give signs that she would wake up. Kathryn was more relieved knowing that one way or another things would be all right. Emma opened her eyes slowly with a grimace of pain, trying to focus her gaze to find out where she was. When she finally managed to focus, she saw Kathryn sitting on the edge of her bed looking at her with relief and apprehension. Her first instinct was to get up and immediately regret trying to do it. She chose to lie down again looking at the woman with suspicion.

''Calm down, Emma. You're safe here.'' Kathryn said in a subdued voice.

''How did I get here? What are you doing here? Where the hell is that?" Emma ran to ask the blonde questions.

"I brought you here. I found you on the edge of the cliff yesterday and with some effort and Andromeda's help I was able to bring you here.'' Kathryn said as she approached her daughter to see her bruises. "As for your brother, I hope he didn't notice my absence."

Emma noticed the woman stiffen as she said it and looked at her more closely. She was thinner than the sheriff remembered, there were deep shadows under her eyes, and her eyes no longer shone, but instead they brought only pain and sadness. Emma looked at her body and noticed that there was a piece of cloth tied around her right arm and that there was a kind of paste almost all over her body. Her left eye was so swollen and she could barely open it, running her hand carefully over her face, she noticed that there was a cut on her lip and another on her eyebrow. Kathryn got up and headed for the door, returning a few minutes later with a dark, steaming liquid.

"Drink, it will help you with the pains in the body.'' She said giving the mug to Emma.

"Why does everyone want to make me drink these strange things?" Emma grunted as she carried the mug to her nose and smelled the herbal concoction.

''Emma, drink it. I promise this will do you good.'' Kathryn allowed herself to laugh as she noticed that some things never seemed to change.

Emma looked at her suspiciously but took the liquid to her mouth taking a small swallow to discover what tastes had. Sensing that taste was better than appearance, she allowed herself to take a larger sip.

 

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

Ruby was in the kitchen talking to Mary and Tinker about her recent relationship with Zelena and Dorothy when Regina walked into the room receiving a amused look from Ruby. She looked at her with her eyebrows arched as if wondering why the other was looking at her.

"Regina, you could ask Emma to come down, I need to talk to her.'' Ruby smiled mischievously.

"I'd love to, Miss Lucas, though, I have no idea where your friend might be.'' Regina replied slightly sullenly.

"I thought she was with you. The way she left the station yesterday afternoon..." Ruby said getting up and walking to the brunette.

"She came here, we talked and she said she had to figure something out and left. I do not understand what she meant by that, but since then I've been waiting for her to come back.'' Regina said looking at the brunette.

"Regina," Ruby held her arm gently. "Did Emma say anything else?"

"No, she just said that and left.'' The stranger noticed that there was concern in the large blue eyes of the brunette in front of her.

''Damn it, Emma! Damn it. Damn it.'' Ruby let go of her and began pacing back and forth in the kitchen, getting confused glances from the three women.

Without a word she ran upstairs to her room and began to change, taking her holster, her revolvers and her hat, then leaving without saying anything to anyone. Regina frowned at that behavior and went upstairs to her room after the assistant left, finding Zelena and Dorothy looking confused for the door.

"Where did Miss Lucas go?" Regina asked, looking from one to the other.

"I'd like to know, too." Zelena replied looking curiously at her sister. "She came here, picked up her revolvers and left without saying anything.''

''Damn it!'' Regina scolded and was walking out of the room when she felt his sister's hand on her arm.

"What's going on, Regina?" Zelena asked seeing her sister's eyes watering.

''There's something wrong with Emma. I don't know what it is, but I fell.'' Regina sighed heavily. "Yesterday she came to me, kissed me, apologized for acting the way she'd acted the past few days, and then said that she had to sort something out and left.''

"Shit..." Zelena looked at Dorothy and then at her sister.

Ruby went to the stable, preparing Amarok then riding around the town for information who could take her to Emma. She knew that the best place to get something concrete would be at Sherwood, after pondering for a few minutes she thought it best not to risk it and try it otherwise. If Robin was in town and Emma was missing the facts were certainly related, but confronting the boy alone wasn't something she intended. Ruby made her way through the town almost into the sunset, returning to the inn without any news.

 

_But in the end_

_Everyone ends up alone_

_Losing her_

_The only one who's ever know_

_Who I am, who I'm not_

_And who I want to be_

_No way to know_

_How long she will be next to me_

 

Regina went to the Jolly Rogers shortly after talking to her sister hoping that Merlin or Arthur could help her in some way. They straightened up and went out looking for information. Mal observes the three of them and after the boys leave, she decides to search by herself. She had always been very good at following clues and this time would be no different. She rode through the city to the Sherwood and heard some comments about a fight that had taken place the night before and decided to go up to the cliff. There the blonde found signs of fighting and footprints of horses. Leaving there were two distinct horse tracks. Each one led by a path. As she scanned the place and the footprints again, Arthur and Merlin reached the cliff, momentarily surprised to see the woman there.

"I'm glad you're here." Mal said turning to them. "We have work to do if we want to find Miss Swan. See," she pointed to the footprints on the floor. "Two people have been here recently. It remains to know which one was or is with the sheriff. Let's split up and meet in the Jolly Rogers before dawn. You go that way. I'll take this path.''

Without giving the boys any chance to contest anything, she mounted Bonnye and set off following the trail of footprints slowly ensuring she wouldn't miss anything on the way.

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other and mounted on their horses following where the blonde had indicated.

 

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

Emma was restless in bed. Despite the pains in her body and the bruises she wanted to get out of there and back to the inn. Seeing her mother there after so many years and having to deal with the memories of her childhood was too much for her. Four years had passed since her mother had left with her brother without even saying goodbye and never heard of it again.

''Why are you back?'' Emma asked abruptly breaking the silence.

''For you.'' Kathryn replied looking into her daughter's eyes. "I don't know what exactly your brother wants, but I can't let him go all the way with his plans. What happened yesterday... I should have stopped it.''

"It wasn't your fault." Emma replied, turning her face to the bedroom window now illuminated by the moon. ''Why did you leave me?''

"Because of your brother." Kathryn said attracting Emma's attention. "He had committed a crime in another town and was being sought and said that if I did not leave with him... he would hurt you. I couldn't afford it.''

"What crime did he commit?" Emma asked, shrinking in bed. Her mind was a whirl of thoughts, her heart a tsunami of emotions. She wanted to get out of there, she wanted to go back to the inn, she wanted to see Regina and at the same time she wanted to stay there with her mother.

"He killed a man..." Kathryn replied with a shrug. ''He killed a family man for money. He almost killed a girl too. I think she was the middle daughter of this man.''

Emma didn't know what to say or what to think. So the rumors were true. Her brother had killed an innocent man in another city. She wondered if he'd killed her the night before and wondered why he'd left her there like that, hanging on the cliff. She deduced that he thought that because of the wounds and the struggle, she wouldn't hold out for long and would fall. A lump formed in her throat at the thought that if this had happened she would not see Regina, Ruby, or anyone else.

''Thanks.'' Emma said after a few minutes in silence.

"I did what I should have done years ago.'' Kathryn answered, reaching out cautiously, intending to touch her daughter's face.

''What are you going to do now? I mean, he must have noticed your absence..." Emma said apprehensively.

''Probably yes.'' Kathryn replied. ''I don't know. I think staying here is a good idea for me.''

''No! He'll come and pick you up here.'' Emma replied, her posture erect. "That's one of the reasons we have to get out of here.''

''We?'' The older woman asked, her eyes watering.

"You may have been wrong four years ago when you didn't tell me the truth and only went away with him, but you came back... for me." Emma said clumsily approaching her mother. "And I will not let anything happen to you. You come with me.''

"And where exactly do we go?" Kathryn asked, bringing her daughter carefully into her lap.

"To the inn of Aunt Mary and Uncle David. That's where I've lived since you left.'' Emma replied as she settled on the blonde's lap.

 

_Early morning_

_The city breaks_

_And I've been calling for years_

_And years, and years, and years_

_And you never left me no messages_

_And you never sent me no letters_

_You got some kind of nerve_

_Taking all that I want_

They fall asleep awkwardly in bed and wake up the next day with the sun beating on their faces. Emma was still in a lot of pain and bruising, her eyebrow had bled again at night and she was getting hungry. After much insistence Kathryn finally agreed to go to the inn. Emma thanked her mother for washing her shirt and wondering silently how after so many years with no one the house remained practically whole and strangely without excessive accumulation of dust or dirt. Kathryn went to her old room and took some of the clothes she had left, and then they left for the inn.

(...)

Regina could hardly sleep at night. She shifted in the bed from side to side and every time she could get some sleep she would wake up with a different nightmare related to Emma. After breakfast she went to the Jolly Rogers to see if Arthur or Merlin had found anything last night. They reported that they had nothing concrete but that in one of the places they passed by they were told there was a fight and they were following some clues. She stayed with them in the morning chatting about the information they had and asked them to probe if Robin had allies in town or something. They nodded and said that after they had rested a little they would investigate this for her.

''Regina!" Ruby goes to her as soon as she sees the brunette entering the inn. ''Come with me.''

The brunette led her up the stairs to the door of Emma's bedroom, stopping before opening and knocking. Regina looks at her in confusion and then she sees a blonde she had never seen before coming to open the door. Her blood boiled and she narrowed her eyes at the woman, but before she could say anything Ruby stopped her.

"Regina, this is Emma's mother.''

The brunette alternates the incredulous look from one to the other, wondering if this was some kind of bad joke. The woman who had abandoned her without even giving her an explanation years ago was now there in her room. The outsider doesn't answered. Regina just looked from the blonde to the door and Kathryn leaves the front leaving Regina to enter the room.

"So this is the woman Emma called in her sleep." Kathryn says with a smile. ''She is beautiful.''

They both smile and go downstairs to the kitchen, letting Emma and Regina talk at ease. As they arrive in the kitchen, Mary and David sit looking anxiously at Kathryn. Ruby leaves them alone and goes to her room. They had a lot to talk about, and she knew that conversation was not of her business.

 

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

 

When Regina saw Emma lying on the bed full of bruises and cuts on her face, her eyes grew dizzy and her legs felt like lead. She couldn't walk. Emma looked at her and smiled, wincing at the bruises. Regina couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face and forced herself to walk up to the blonde. Her steps were uncertain, a fear growing inside her chest, her body trembling slightly. She approached the bed sitting on the edge and feeling Emma touch her face gently.

"Hey, it's okay now.'' Emma said softly. ''I am here.''

"Emma..." The brunette's voice was broken. ''What happened?''

"I had a date with my beloved brother.'' Emma replied with a grimace. "But I don't want to talk about it now.''

Emma pulled Regina's hand lightly, indicating that she should come closer and so she did. She sat down beside the blonde woman hugging her carefully, holding her in her arms.

 

_Why'd you have to wait_

_To find me? To find me?_

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song of this chapter is Not While I'm Around - Barbara Streisand

_Nothing's gonna harm you_  
Not while I'm around  
Nothing's gonna harm you  
No sir, not while I'm around  
Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays  
I'll send them howling, I don't care, I've got ways

 

Regina was hugging Emma and stroking her hair. A few tears rolled silently down her face as she placed kisses amid the blonde's hair, wondering what might have happened at this meeting Emma had with her brother. That they had quarreled was obvious, but what intrigued the brunette was how or why the blonde had discovered about him being in town. Emma shifted in the brunette's embrace and Regina tucked her into bed more comfortably and settled down beside her. Her fingers sliding through the blond curls scattered like a curtain on the pillow. In a few minutes the blonde fell asleep and Regina watched her. Her eye was still quite swollen, the cut on the brow still present, some cuts on her cheek, her lips, her chin and forehead. Regina allowed herself to look at the bruises on Emma's body, noting cuts on her arms, as well as bruises that were a yellowish purple, some cuts and bruises on her back. Regina felt her heart clench as she saw the sheriff in that state, and the tears came down hard again.

"I will not let him hurt you again. He will not hurt anyone else.'' Regina said softly, kissing the blonde's face gently.

(...)

In the kitchen Kathryn was sitting in front of Mary and David waiting for them to ask her something, to crucify her or something, but somehow what she saw in their eyes was a mixture of relief and apprehension. Seeing that no one would speak, Tinker, who was standing at the door a few minutes watching the three of them came into the kitchen stopping beside the blonde, arms crossed at her chest and eyes watering.

''What are you doing here? My cousin was much better off with you and your beloved son far from here. She almost died!'' The girl screamed, tears streaming down her face.

''Tinker!'' David spoke up. "That's no way to talk to your aunt."

''Leave it, David. She is right.'' Kathryn replied standing up and facing the girl. "Emma was safer before, though, I couldn't do anything about Robin. I did what I could to keep him away from Emma for all those years and when we came back here I knew he was going after her.'' The blonde said, alternating her gaze between the three of them. "You have every right to hate me, but at least let me tell you the truth."

Tinker stared at her in silence. Her gaze alternating between Kathryn and her parents. Her face wet with tears, her body trembling slightly. She nodded in silence and sat at the seat with Kathryn at her side. The eldest told them the whole truth. From the aggressions she suffered from James to what really happened the day he died and then when Robin disappeared for a few months and returned taking her away with him. Silent tears streamed down the faces of the four to the table. David knew that his brother was no saint, but he never imagined that he was such a man. Mary wondered how two brothers, twins, could be so different. Kathryn told about the reason for the return of Robin to the city and his meeting with Emma the other night and how she rescued her and cared for her and commented that apparently someone has care of the house over the years and Emma ensured that wasn't she. At that moment she noticed Mary and David cringing on the bench and looking at each other.

''We didn't know that all this had happened there and when you left with Robin and Emma came to live here with us at the inn we decided to take care of the house as well that if one day Emma wanted to go back there at least would have the house in order.'' Mary said, wiping her tears away.

"I appreciate that, but I don't think Emma will ever want to live there again.'' Kathryn said looking at the two in front of her. "Unfortunately she has no fond memories of our old house.''

They talked for a while longer, and then Mary took Kathryn to one of the vacant rooms of the inn and accommodated her there. The bedroom was close to Emma's and it had been a choice for the blonde not to be in the same room as her daughter, claiming that she didn't want to disturb her relationship with the brunette who entered her room when she left.

 

 _No one's gonna hurt you_  
No one's gonna dare,  
Others can desert you  
Not to worry, whistle I'll be there  
Demons'll charm you with a smile for awhile  
But in time

 

(...)

When Emma fell asleep the brunette stayed by her side thinking of how she would get Robin out of her life once and for all and now she would take revenge on Emma too. Regina didn't go out on the blonde's side not even to eat, only eating when Zelena brought her something in the sheriff's room.

''She'll be fine.'' Zelena said as she set a bowl of soup on the table next to the wall. "Now come eat."

''Leave it, I'll eat it soon.'' Regina answered by stroking the blonde's curls.

"You're going to eat now, Regina.'' Zelena approached her sister stroking her face. ''Go eat. I stand beside her. Besides, you're only a few feet away from Miss Swan.''

Regina nodded and kissed her sister's forehead as she went to the table where the redhead had set the plate with the soup. She wasn't hungry, but she needed to eat or she would end up being sick so she struggled to finish the soup. After she finished eating, she sat down again beside the blonde looking at her with a weak smile.

"You really like her, don't you?" Zelena asked looking at her sister.

"Yes. I can't explain exactly what it is, but it's so strong.'' Regina searched for the words, but couldn't find anything that could describe her feelings. ''I don't know how to name what I feel for her, I just know that I want to be by her side, take care of, protect...''

"And she already knows about..." Zelena asked looking at her sister's body, but there was no malice in her voice, just concern.

"Yes... she found out in a way a little..." Regina was interrupted by a laugh from her sister.

"You mean my little sister isn't as innocent as I thought." The redhead said arching her brows and smirking.

"Shut up, Zelena. That's not it.'' The brunette replied blushing.

''Oh no? So how did she know?'' Zelena was shaking her eyebrows and smiling at her sister.

"It's not of your business. Go take care of your women they should be waiting for you.'' Regina said pouting.

The redhead laughed and walked toward the door, but before leaving she turned to her sister with a malicious smile and wagging her eyebrows shuting the door in time to prevent a cushion reaching her. Regina snorted and got up to pick up the object and put it back into place again, and sat down on the bed. Emma had woken up at the end of their conversation, but she preferred to sit still and see what the brunette would say. Regina didn't realize that the sheriff was looking at her with a smile as she was immersed in thoughts with a slightly sulky beak.

"You look lovely when you're pouting.'' Emma said huskily, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." Regina looked at her, smiling sheepishly.

''No problem.'' Emma stretched her arm toward the brunette, silently begging for her to lie down beside her. "So you're an innocent girl?"

"Pay no attention to what my sister says.'' Regina was blushing more, burying her face in the pillow.

''Of course not. Even because I know you are not innocent as it seems.'' Emma smiled, but then the smile was replaced by a grimace of pain over the bruises.

"Sheriff Swan, I don't know what you're talking about.'' Regina replied, her face still against the pillow.

"Then I guess I'll have to show you." Emma smiled mischievously and with some effort she leaned on one elbow and placed a kiss on Regina's neck and lightly bit her shoulder smiling at the shudder.

"Emma..." Regina tried to suppress a groan as she felt the tip of the blonde's tongue on her skin, her body lighting up at the touch. If Emma continued with the caresses she would end up having an boner and this was not the best time to do so.

"Yes, Miss Mills?" Despite the pain Emma couldn't help but tease Regina or keep her body away from hers.

"I think you'd better stop." Regina sighed heavily. "I don't think I'm in a position to go through with it right now."

Emma smiled slightly at the brunette's side, letting her body fall back on the bed and looking at the outsider, her face still sunk in the pillow. She could tell that the other's body was slightly tense and her body vibrated as she imagined what it would be like to have Regina's body over hers. She remembered the other night when they were half-naked and felt a shiver run through her body. Emma shook her head to dismiss those thoughts for now. Regina was right. As much as she wanted, she was not in a position to make any effort.

 

 _Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around._  
Being close and being clever  
Ain't like being true,  
I don't need to, I would never  
Hide a thing from you  
Like some

Zelena had returned to Ruby's room and found the brunette lying next to Dorothy in bed kissing her neck and biting him lightly. The redhead locked the door and approached with a malicious smile on her lips. She walked slowly, leaving her clothes on the way, only remaining in her plaid shirt that covered half of her thighs and climbed on the bed crawling until the two of them received a lecherous grin from Ruby and smiling as she noticed Dorothy staring at her with desire. She approached the women brushing her lips against Ruby's and then deepening the kiss. When she stopped kissing, she turned to Dorothy and smiled, approaching her and kissing her intensely by biting her bottom lip and sighing in the kiss as she felt Ruby tightening around her waist and pulling the buttons of her shirt, sliding down her arms. Dorothy brought her hands to the redhead's breasts squeezing while Ruby bit her neck slightly causing Zelena to let out a muffled moan, approaching Dorothy and kissing her neck down to her breasts and smiling as she heard the brunette gasp at the sensation of the outsider catching her nipple between her teeth.

Ruby smiled and positioned herself behind Zelena, kissing biting and scratching her back, holding her long curly hair in a badly made ponytail as her other hand slid down her thigh tightening and clawing. Ruby looked at Zelena who was closed-eyed and whispered something in her ear. Then the older woman stopped the kiss with Dorothy and turned to Ruby kissing her intensely as she lay on the bed pulling on her, moaning as she felt the woman's body fit into hers. Dorothy leaned on her elbows and approached the two of them kissing and biting Zelena's neck and shoulder moaning as she felt Ruby's hand tightening on her thigh, climbing up to her and reaching into the middle of her legs pressing lightly against her clit.

 

 _No one's gonna hurt you_  
No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you  
Not a worry, whistle I'll be there  
Demons'll charm you with a smile for awhile  
But in time

(...)

Emma was lying on Regina's chest almost asleep as the brunette stroked her hair and several thoughts rolled into her mind. She wondered what would have happened if her mother had not come to save her, what had made her to confront Robin like that, and the panic in Regina's eyes the moment she saw her in her bedroom all bruised. Regina watched her in silence also lost in thought, trying to plot some plan for her revenge and leave Emma's life free from that man who unfortunately was her brother when she was taken from her thoughts by the blonde's voice.

"I think I owe you some explanations..." Emma said softly, still lying on her chest.

"I was worried... and when I saw you that way when I arrived..." Regina was interrupted as she felt the blonde's finger on her lips.

"I know I shouldn't have gone after my brother alone even more after half a bottle of whiskey." Emma motioned for the brunette to stand still and let her go on. "But I wanted to get him out of here, I wanted him away from here. The idea of thinking he might hurt you or hurt someone else I love like he did with Killian was killing me.''

"I don't know what I would do if something worse had happened to you, Emma.'' Regina said, her eyes watering. Her head was spinning with the things the blonde had said. _Did she fit the people the blonde loves? Emma loved her? Would it be possible?_ She shook her head as if to get rid of that thought just to find Emma staring at her intently.

"If my mother hadn't appeared on that cliff I would probably be dead now.'' Emma said and saw the brunette's tears coming down in silence. ''She saved me. She came back for me.''

They talked for a while longer and Emma told her about everything that had happened the other day when she learned that her brother was in town, about when she decided to walk away from everyone and decided to go after him, omitting only the part in which she talked about her feelings with Ruby and about the nightmare she had had. Emma told about the fight with Robin and about when she woke up in her old house, telling her what Kathryn had told her about how she rescued her from the cliff and how she had taken care of her before returning to the inn and that they only came back at the blonde's insistence.

As they chatted a knock on the door caught the attention of the two and hearing Emma telling to enter Tinker put her head in the door calling Regina and saying she had a visitor.

They exchanged a curious look not knowing who could it be so Regina got up and went to the door, finding a woman she had never seen before standing beside Tinker and not knowing where the stranger might know her. Regina raised her eyebrows and folded her arms in a posture that could pose a challenge to anyone, but not to that woman standing before her.

The door was half open and in the room Emma was trying to figure out who the visitor might be, but she couldn't see who the person was, so she just gave up and settled into bed waiting for the brunette to return.

"What can I do for you, ma'am?" Regina said looking at the stranger in front of her.

"You can call me Mal. And you don't have to worry about me, Miss Mills.'' Mal said holding out her hand to the brunette. "I am here at your mother's request, Mrs. Cora Mills.''

''What happened? My mother is fine?'' The brunette fired questions and took a step toward the blonde.

''Cora's fine. She sent me after you. To help you with what you need without noticing me, but in the face of what happened to the sheriff I thought it best to introduce myself.'' Mal said softly.

"I appreciate it, but I don't need help with it." Regina said, taking a step toward the door.

"If you don't need help, then why is Merlin and Arthur by your side? Besides, Miss Mills, I believe you know exactly what this man is capable of. By the way, that's precisely why you're here, isn't it?'' She took a step toward the brunette, holding her arm gently. "I know what happened to Mr. Mills, I know what happened to your sister and I know whose fault it is. And now we both know what happened to the sheriff and who's to blame. I believe this has also entered your short list.'' Mal arched an eyebrow and smiled at the brunette.

Regina answered nothing but just released her arm from the other woman's hand and went into the bedroom to find Emma lost in thought. She wondered if the blonde had heard something of her conversation with the woman her mother had sent. She slowly came up from the bed and laid a kiss in the middle of Emma's hair, lying down beside her and hugging her gently, worrying about not hurting her. After a while Kathryn came up with cloths to wipe Emma's wounds and a basin of water. At her side was Mary with the mixture the girl's mother was using on her wounds and a mix for Emma to drink, claiming that it would help with her aches and make her sleep better. After the women left Regina covered Emma and headed for the bedroom door.

''Where are you going?'' Emma asked, watching the brunette open the door.

''I'm need to take a shower. I'll be right back.'' Regina answered softly.

"You can take a shower here.'' Emma winked at her with a sly smile on her lips.

"Emma, you're in no condition of anything." Regina said as she approached the blonde's bed. "Rest, I will not be late." She gave a peck on her lips and left the room.

While Regina went to her room Emma thought about the little she had heard from the conversation between Mal and the brunette and with some effort she got up from the bed going to the door of her room opening it little, just putting her head out. Finding that there was no one in the hallway, she left and walked to the brunette's room with some difficulty releasing a sigh of relief as she entered the room and noted that the outsider was indeed in the shower. Emma paced the room watching intently as the words of Regina's conversation with Mal echoed in her mind. If she had understood correctly her dear brother had been responsible for something very bad in the brunette's family. As she approaches Regina's bed, she sees something shining between the mattress and the bed and, struggling to crouch, she grabs the object and feels her blood freeze on seeing what it is: her brother's dagger.

 

 _Nothing's gonna harm you_  
Not while I'm around  
Not while I'm around

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Emma stared at the object in her hand and wondered what it was doing hidden in the brunette's room and thought it best to ask her before taking her own conclusions. She had already noticed that the Mills siblings always tensed up to hear about Robin and had already realized that they had some secret, she just couldn't imagine what it might be. This visit from Mal to Regina made her pensive, and her curiosity spoke louder, as usual. As she waited for the brunette she lay on the bed above the covers and turned the dagger in her hands, lost in thoughts.

''Emma!'' Regina was startled when she got outta the shower and saw the blonde in her room. "I thought your mother and we all had talk for you to rest."

"Yes," Emma replied, sitting down. ''They all said that so Mal came and you talked in the door of my room and I ended up hearing part of the conversation and I was thinking...''

Regina was standing next to the dressing table in the room. The tension in her body was clear and it was clear she didn't like the direction that conversation was taking. She ran her hands into her hair nervously and looked at Emma again, noticing that she had something in her hands and at the moment she realized what it was, it was as if the blood had left her body. She felt her spine freeze and her legs flutter, taking a tentative step toward the bed.

"Emma, I-" She tried to say, but the blonde interrupted her.

"I didn't take any conclusions if that's what you're thinking." Emma said softly. "But I'm really curious to know why my brother's dagger is in your room hidden between the mattress and your bed.''

"Well, I guess it's my turn to tell a story.'' Regina sighed and approached the blonde sitting on the edge of the bed. ''Would you rather go to your room to be more comfortable?''

"I think we can stay right here if you don't mind. I like here." Emma suggested with a shrug.

"You know I don't care.'' Regina smiled weakly and settled down beside her.

The brunette took a deep breath a few times and Emma noticed that she was very, very tense and automatically entwined her fingers on hers squeezing her hand lightly trying to convey some comfort. Whatever this history was, it was clearly isn't something Regina liked to remember. The stranger looked at her smiling weakly, letting the air slowly out of her lungs, and then began to speak.

 _My parents, my brothers, and I have always lived in Huntington, Utah, and our lives have always been reasonable. Dad had always been a businessman, and mom had been commanding our lands at his side. He was growing up relative to the other farmers and eventually made some enemies, but nothing that was enough for him to be killed. One day a young man arrived in our lands looking for work; he was young, handsome, he spoke well, he had a captivating smile, good posture to work in the field and soon my father hired him and accommodating him with the other boys who worked for him and looked after the farm. Peter, our trusted man, our foreman, always said that we shouldn_ ' _t trust this man, that something in him was wrong, that he was evil. But daddy always saw good in people, always trusted, sought good. He tried to help everyone. The months passed and he approached my sister, and then they started to get involved, but she didn_ ' _t want to go to bed with him. They barely knew each other and she was not ready for that step then it happened..._

Regina took a few deep breaths and wiped the tears from her face. Emma was motionless at her side. She didn't want to believe that this story had to do with her brother, she didn't want to believe that he could get so low and end a life of such a family and then she remembered what her mother had said while they were in her old house; _He killed a man, a family man. For money. And he almost killed a girl too. I think she was the middle daughter of this man._ Regina's story was starting to fit in with what her mother had told her and a sense of fear, hate, frustration grew within the blonde. She caressed Regina's face softly, wiping away her tears, noting that the stranger's body trembled slightly as did her own and she squeezed her hand again. Regina took a deep breath and looked up at Emma and then proceeded with her story.

_One night he called my father in the barn saying he needed help with something. The other men who worked for my father had gone to the city to enjoy their night off. Zelena was very attached to our father and accompanied him to the barn while Graham and I stayed home with our mother. I missed the delay and then asked my brother to stay with our mother while I went to the barn to see if everything was all right. Upon arriving there I saw my father tied up in a chair in the center of the barn and my sister unconscious. My father had his shirt torn and there were cuts on his chest, his face was dirty with blood and dirt, full of cuts and bruises, blood trickling from his nose and the man in front of him laughed as he cut it. He said that after killing my father, he would force my sister to marry him and so heI would have the fortune of my family. I couldn't move. It looked like my legs were made of cement and I was stuck in place just watching my father bleed to death while that man laughed over and over._

"Regina, you don't have to go any further. I think I know exactly what you're trying to tell me...'' Emma said softly stroking the brunette's face.

''I need to. No one but my brothers, my mother and Peter know this story and I've hidden it too long from you.''Regina replied looking at Emma and took a few deep breaths before continuing.

 _When my father no longer had any strength, this man simply shot my father and left him there bound and bleeding as he turned to my sister who was unconscious on the ground. As he walked to her he was unbuckling his belt and about to take off his clothes and in one of his hands he held the dagger pointing to my sister's face. At that moment it was as if something exploded inside me and I lunged at him knocking him down. I sat on him and started pounding his face over and over again, but he was stronger, much stronger than me, and with a punch he pulled me off him. My blood was boiling and I wasn'_ t _thinking of nothing else. I had just lost my father and I was not going to let him hurt my sister either. When I saw he was going to get the dagger I threw myself toward her and caught the dagger first hitting his face and leaving a large cut on his right cheek. He looked at me with an unabashed hatred, but just took his revolver and left promising to come after me still. And saying that one day he would end the affair with my sister. His name? Robin._

Emma stared at her, unable to reply. Her face was bathed in tears as well as the brunette's, her body trembling, a mixture of hate and fear roaming her body. Emma said nothing. There was nothing to say, then she did the only thing she could at that moment. She pulled Regina against her and hugged her, feeling the tears soaking her shirt and stroking her hair. Relief swept over her as she felt Regina's arms around her waist. A flurry of feelings flooded her at that moment and she could only think that she should, once and for all, take her brother out of their lives as soon as possible. A panic gripped Emma, thinking about what the brunette said last. That he had promised to take revenge on her and her sister and now that he was in town she should do everything to protect them from him. Regina felt as if she had taken the world off her back when she told Emma that, and she let the blonde hold her tightly, stroking her hair. Emma leaned back against the head of the bed and brought the brunette to her, laying her on her chest, caressing her face and kissing her hair a few times. After a while they fell asleep there and as it always did when they slept together, they both felt safe, both had no nightmares.

(...)

A week had passed since Emma had met with her brother and the blonde was already practically good and letting everyone mad in the inn because she didn't rest as her mother and the others asked her. Kathryn, Mary, or Regina always got her out of bed and when they forced her back, Emma looked like a sulky child claiming she was in perfect condition to return to work.

In the meantime Zelena was helping Ruby as well as she could in the police station, and Dorothy's leg was almost good too. Graham and Killian had engaged in a relationship, but nothing official. They were just together and Graham spent the whole time with him at the Jolly Rogers going to the inn a few times just to see how his sisters were.

Seeing that Emma wouldn't be resting in any way they eventually released the blonde to go back to work and they didn't have to speak twice.

The next day Emma rose early, taking care not to wake Regina who was sleeping beside her, kissing the brunette's face gently before going down to have breakfast. The part she'd most enjoyed staying at home was the way she'd approached Regina the past few days. They spent most of the time together talking and discovering more about each other. Emma told things she had done in her childhood and adolescence, sometimes leaving the brunette lightly jealous while Regina told of her childhood and some plans for the future. On the way down to breakfast she found everyone at the table. Ruby and Zelena looked at her with malicious expressions, making Tinker laugh at the blonde's face for both of them.

After breakfast Emma and Ruby went to the police station and Zelena came up to keep Dorothy company. Their relationship was each day better and different from the fear they had in the beginning there were no fights between them and everything was talked about. Dorothy felt more comfortable with Zelena every day, and Ruby was happier every day to have both.

On arriving at the police station, Emma smiled and threw her hat on her desk, sitting down and putting her feet on the table, laughing at the look of disapproval of her assistant.

"Some things don't really change. Ruby said rolling her eyes.

"No, and you should be used to it." Emma replies laughing at her friend's face. "And what's it like being two women in your bed?"

"They are wonderful!" Ruby replied, her eyes shining. "And I'm not just saying about sex. But in everything. We get along so well, we always talk a lot, they're always so sweet.''

"Aren't you afraid they'll fall in love with each other and leave you?" Emma asked softly.

"No," Ruby replied, smiling at her friend. "I know it will not happen. I don't know how to explain how or why I just feel. It's crazy right?''

''A little, yes.'' Emma chuckled nervously.

"And you and Regina -you're-" Ruby asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Not yet..." Emma sighed. "I want to be different with her, special. She's not like the other people I've been involved with before. And she's already suffered so much... I don't want her to think I just want to have fun with her.''

''Emma Swan!'' Ruby let out a little squeak and got up from her desk walking towards her friend. "You're in love with the outsider! Finally someone came to tame that wild heart of yours!''

"It's not that simple." Emma replied with a shrug. "There's a lot between us and I don't know if we could have a relationship."

"What are not you telling me, Emma Swan?" Ruby asked, lifting her friend's face gently.

''Is nothing. It's our stuff.'' Emma answered, and Ruby knew it was no use insisting.

She returned to her place and they talked about Ruby's relationship with Zelena and Dorothy and about Kathryn's return to their lives. Emma was happy, but the brunette noticed that something was still bothering her, but she knew there was no point in insisting now.

(...)

Regina shifted in the bed waking up to realize that she was alone. She opened her eyes lazily and let her body roll to the side where the sheriff slept sinking her face into her pillow. She spent a few minutes in bed thinking about how the blonde had approached her in the last days and the fear that it caused because she struggled against her feelings so she could continue with her revenge. Regina got up and went to the bathroom to do her morning hygiene before going down to breakfast and from there she left for the Jolly Rogers meeting with Mal, Merlin, Arthur and her brother.

''Look who decided to show up.'' Graham said hugging the brunette. "I thought you'd never leave the sheriff's room again."

''Shut up, Graham.'' Regina answered seriously. "I was just taking care of Miss Swan.''

"I did not say otherwise, dear sister.'' He answered with a malicious smile.

''Right. Enough of small talk.'' She turned to the three who stood beside her brother. "What did you find out?"

"As we suspected, Robin has an ally in town.'' Merlin responds by stepping forward. "Or rather an ally."

"And who would that damn be?" Regina asks between her teeth.

"Someone you know I'd say... well.'' Merlin shifted his gaze between Regina and the others. He was apprehensive of what this revelation might bring.

"Ingrid, the mistress of the girls here.'' Mal spoke for the first time.

''Damn it!'' Regina bangs the table in front of her. ''She pays me!''

''Calm down, Regina.'' Arthur touched her arm gently. "You don't want everyone to know and find out about your plans, do you?"

''I'm going to kill that whore!'' Regina said in a growl.

"My dear, I don't doubt it, but until the time comes, I suggest you calm down and put your thoughts in place." Mal barely touched the brunette's face and turned to face her. "Otherwise you could put yourself and Miss Swan in danger.''

Regina didn't answer. She just leaned back against the back of the chair as her gaze moved away with her thoughts. Several emotions battling within. She wondered how long the whore had been allied with the man who had killed her father, if she had gone to him to get involved with Emma as a means of controlling her, if she knew what had happened to Emma, if she ever had felt something for the blonde or had just used her. All those thoughts were making Regina sick and she needed to focus on something else.

They went down to the bar some time later where they chose a table a little further away and asked Killian for a bottle of whiskey and a few fries as they plotted the final plan on how to execute Regina's revenge. How she would get to Robin and what she would do the moment she was face to face with him when Ingrid came in and went to one of her girls who was sitting next to the piano. When she saw her Regina's blood boiling, and before one of them could hold her, she was standing on her way to the harlot. Regina was slightly drunk as Arthur who sat next to Merlin and Mal who watched the scene intently. Mal knew that now it was best to let things happen despite what she had told Regina earlier. Trying to hold her now would turn out to be worse. She hardly had a discreet smile on her lips and continued to drink her whiskey, signaling the other two to remain in place. She wanted to see what would happen and told them to just get up if the brunette needed help. As Regina stood behind the blonde, she patted her shoulder, drawing the prostitute's attention to herself.

"I thought you'd left town already." Ingrid spoke with disdain as she turned and saw Regina.

"If anyone here has to leave town, that someone is you!" Regina answered by grabbing the woman in front of her bodice.

''What's your problem, dear? Emma didn't want to go to bed with you or did she go and call my name?'' Ingrid teased her.

At that moment Regina didn't hesitate and punched the blonde's face causing her to fall on the boy who was at the piano. Ingrid got up quickly and came toward the outsider. There was hatred in her gaze and she blatantly tried to hit Regina who dodged every hit attempt by always hitting her then.

Emma was entering the Jolly Rogers at that moment and saw the confusion, running toward the women and taking Regina by the waist taking her out of there. Ruby, who had arrived with her, held Ingrid and took her to the police station. Emma put Regina in a cell and Ruby put the whore in the other. She shouted outrage at the outsider and said she had started the fight. Emma sat at her desk and shifting her gaze between the prostitute and the outsider while Ruby struggled not to laugh at the situation with Ingrid still complaining in her cell.

"I suggest you shut up, Ingrid.'' Emma said raised her voice. "I don't have the patience for your complaints.''

The whore mumbled something and sat down on the stone bench in her cell. Her gaze seemed to shoot Emma and the outsider and finally Ruby. After a few hours Emma looked at her assistant and motioned for her to take the whore away.

"Release her and you can go home, Ruby.'' Emma said looking at the assistant and turning to Regina next.


	17. Chapter 17

_You shout it loud_

_But i can’t hear a word you say_

_I’m talking loud not saying much_

_I’m criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me dowm, but i get up_

 

After Ruby has left the police station Emma threw the key of the cell to Regina and signaled for her to come to her and so the brunette did. Walking without detaching her eyes from the blonde's, her steps like a feline behind her hunt. The brunette wore leather pants, riding boots, and a black bodice with red details that enhanced her breasts. That made Emma squirm in her chair and bite her lip. Regina felt her body light up as it always did when she was near Emma and concentrated to keep her walking toward her. Regina was still slightly drunk and it ended up causing her shyness to be reduced, looking at the blonde with a malicious smile and a wild look making Emma move restlessly.

When she got close enough she sat on the blonde's lap putting one leg on either side of the sheriff's waist, noting that the her green eyes were darker and soon Emma was kissing her intensely. Her hands were amid the brunette's hair and then down her back and tightening around her waist. Regina let out a muffled moan in the kiss, bringing one of her hands to Emma's hair while the other tightened on her breast making Emma give a muffled moan. On impulse the blonde rose with Regina in her lap and placed her sitting on the table standing between her legs, kissing, licking and biting her neck. Her hands tightened on the brunette's breasts still covered by her bodice while Regina squeezed Emma's butt bringing her closer. Emma clutched at the brunette's thighs and scraped them over the fabric of her pants as she bit and licked her neck causing Regina to tilt her head back and let a moan slip through her lips. Emma smiled as she notice the obvious bulge in Reginas pants palming her throught the jeans making them to moan at the feeling. As if awakening from a trance, Regina felt her body stiffen, holding Emma's hands and pushing her gently.

''I'm sorry.'' Regina bowed her head. Her body vibrated with need.

''It's okay.'' Emma replied, lifting the brunette's face gently and placing a seal on her lips. ''I'm the one who should apologize.''

"We should go to the inn." Regina sighed heavily.

Emma smiled weakly and nodded, holding out her hand to Regina and helping her off the table. They walked quietly to the inn and when they got there Regina offered a weak smile to the blonde going straight to her room and locking herself there. The sheriff watched her go up the stairs and let her body collapse into one of the armchairs at the entrance of the inn, drawing David's attention to himself.

"What happened?" The blonde asked approaching her and touching her face softly.

"I think I precipitated a little, Uncle.'' Emma replied looking at where the brunette had gone moments before.

''What do you mean?'' He looked at her in confusion. "I thought it was all right between you and Miss Mills."

"And it is... I guess." Emma looked at him, her eyes watering. "I think I went a little over the limits. You know I've never really gotten involved with anyone, but it's different with her and I don't know how to act.''

"Honey, whatever happened, give her some time. She must be confused, too.'' David answered, stroking his niece's face.

"Probably you're right.'' Emma answered and gave a kiss on his cheek getting up then and going to the kitchen meeting her mother and aunt there.

She sat down on the wooden bench and talked to the women for a few moments about the little confusion in the Jolly Rogers receiving some laughs from the two women.

''Regina hit Ingrid and I missed it?'' Tinker asked entering the kitchen.

"Apparently our guest gave Ingrid a little beating." Mary laughed.

It had never been a secret to anyone that they did not approve Emma's relationship with the whore and were hoping she would meet someone worthwhile. They had been excited since Regina had arrived because they noticed the changes in Emma and hoped they could get it right soon.

 

_I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochets, take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Shoot me dowm but i won’t fall_

_I’m titanium_

_Shoot me dowm but i won’t fall_

_I’m titanium_

(...)

''I can't believe I missed it!'' Zelena laughed as Ruby told them about the fight in the Jolly Rogers.

"I tried to hold Emma to let Regina hit a little more on Ingrid, but she said we should keep the order in town regardless of who it was so we had to stop the fun.'' Ruby shrugged.

"I would love to have seen the face of that whore all shattered.'' Dorothy laughed. "Remind me to congratulate Regina on that later."

"I think I need to remind you of something else..." Ruby said maliciously and crawled across the bed to the brunette, slipping her lips to hers.

Dorothy brought her hand to Ruby's hair, asking for her tongue and deepening the kiss, pulling the brunette into her lap. When they stopped kissing Ruby turned to Zelena and kissed her intensely, still sitting on Dorothy's lap. The three of them remained between caresses, kisses and talk until Emma called them for dinner.

The dinner went smoothly though Regina kept quiet and this attracted the curious look of Zelena and Ruby and a certain annoyance on Emma. David took care of keeping matters light by noting a certain tension between his niece and Regina, so that it did not weigh between them. At the end of dinner, Regina excused herself and left the inn walking around town to think about all that had been happening in the last few weeks, especially in her moments with Emma. The only time she had tried to get involved with someone, things didn't go very well when the girl discovered her secret and since then Regina has avoided any kind of intimate with anyone but Emma was different. She knew it, and yet she was still with her even though they had never talked about what they had. Although confused the night she discovered her secret, Emma never showed any kind of negative reaction for Regina to be different and at the police station when she touched her... Regina had never felt so aroused as at that moment. The things Emma did with her body with a single touch scared her.

 

_Cut me dowm_

_But it’s you who’ll have further to fall_

_Ghost town, haunted love_

_Raise your voice, but sticks and stones may brake my bonés_

_I’m talking loud not saying much_

When the blonde made a move to get behind her, Zelena grabbed her arm and said she wanted to talk to her. The two of them headed for the sheriff's room, and Emma closed the door behind her. They stared at each other for a moment until Zelena spoke.

"I don't know what happened after Ruby came out of the station, but whatever it is, leave her. If she left, it's because she needs to be alone. She will return when she feels better.'' The redhead said looking at the sheriff.

"I'm worried I'm a little over the edge..." Emma said a little blushed.

''Sheriff, what do you mean?'' Zelena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We were at the police station and I think we let ourselves be carried away..." Emma blushed slightly.

"You and my sister were alone in the police station and... Oh, my God!" Zelena laughed and looked amused at the blonde. "Look, Miss Swan, as you may have guessed, my sister is not the kind of person who easily gets involved just like you don't, too. If I know her well and I know her, Regina is afraid, she is confused. She just needs some time to clear her mind. I suggest you do the same.''

Emma nodded and watched the redhead come out of her bedroom and then she gone into the bathroom and filled her tub. When she was ready she took off her clothes and let her body submerge in the hot water. Her thoughts always on the brunette and how her life had changed since she had appeared in her town. Emma laughed at the thought; her town. Of all people, she had a city to care for and protect.

 

_I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochets, take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Shoot me dowm but i won’t fall_

_I’m titanium_

_Shoot me dowm but i won’t fall_

_I’m titanium_

_I’m titanium_

_I’m titanium_

 

(...)

Regina was walking through the city with Rocinante at her side. She'd ridden a long time now and walked beside her horse lost in thoughts about Emma and how her life had been changing since she'd come to De la Vega and how the sheriff had come into her life so unexpectedly. She was looking for revenge and eventually found someone who had aroused feelings hitherto unknown. She wanted to take another step in what they had, what they actually had, but she felt that she had already been too deprived of certain things in her life for fear of being rejected and she knew that Emma would not reject her. She wanted her as much as she did, but she was afraid. Emma was so experienced as long as she had no experience at all. Her fear was to disappoint her the moment she finally managed to take that other step between them and that was one of the reasons why she interrupted what was about to happen at the police station. Regina wanted it to be special as well and having sex with the woman she cared for in a police station was not exactly the kind of special thing she had in mind. What she felt for Emma - even though she was not sure how to name it - was something else, something strong, intense, that frightened her and at the same time propelled her toward the sheriff. With Emma she felt safe. When they slept together she felt as if nothing bad could reach her, her nightmares didn't torment her, she could feel free, light, happy, as she had never felt before. Regina was so lost in her thoughs that didn't realizes she was in a part of the city she didn't know yet and it startled her a little. There were a few bars looking as dubious as the people who frequented them, some men drunk enough to be unconscious near the bars, some shameless women clutching with the mens against the wall of bars. She was walking trying not to draw much attention to herself when a man appeared in front of her scaring her.

When she fixed her gaze on him she smiled wickedly. She felt her heart beating fast, her blood like a torrent, her wild gaze. Finally she was face to face with the man who had nearly destroyed her family, the man who had killed her father. Finally she would have her revenge. He looked at her for a few seconds as if trying to understand the meaning of her smile and then as if a click occurred in his mind he remembered her. The girl who years ago had left a scar on his cheek. The girl whose father he had killed and if it hadn't been for her meddling, he would have been able to fulfill his plan. He would have the fortune of the Mills family for himself.

''You!'' He took a hesitant step toward her. ''We finally meet again.''

''I was waiting for this!'' Regina replied and threw herself at him, knocking him down taking the man by surprise and punching him in the face.

He tried to dodge the blows without much success until for a moment of distraction the brunette he managed to hit her and took her from the top of him knocking her down. With a quick movement he stood up and soon she was. He moved toward her and punched him in the face by opening a small cut on her right eyebrow, bringing her to the floor because of the pain and force used in the punch. Her back hurt when she fell and Robin took advantage to hit her again this time in the jaw and then in her eye. Regina tried to dodge and felt something underneath her causing a greater pain in her back. When the look she saw that it was a bottle. When he moved to give another blow the brunette waited and then hit him with the bottle on his head causing him to fall unconscious.

No one around seemed to care about their quarrel and Regina thanked in silence for that. The stranger stood staggering, blood dripping from her eyebrow and her jaw ached, but she couldn't stop now. She picked up a rope that was attached to Rocinante's cell and tied it to Robin's feet, tying it to the horse, then leading him away from the place.

 

_Stone hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone hard, though as bulletproof glass_

 

(...)

Emma stirred uneasily in her bed. She had slept and woke up a few times worried about Regina, but holding herself so as not to go to the brunette's room. She would follow Zelena's advice and wait. She paced her room impatiently going to her window and stared at the city now lit only by the moon. The silence almost overwhelming in her room, the city partly silent. The sheriff went to the bathroom and took another bath in an attempt to relax her body and went back to bed lying naked. She turned from side to side and no position seemed to please her. She got up with only a robe and went down to the kitchen. Emma looked around and found a cake her mother had made earlier by picking up a glass of milk and a generous piece of cake, sitting and eating willingly using another piece before climbing back to her room lying down again, falling into an almost instantaneous sleep.

 

_You shoot me dowm but i won’t fall_

_I am titanium_

_Shoot me down but i won’t fall_

_I am titanium_

_Shoot me down but i won’t fall_

_I am titanium_

_Shoot me down but i won’t fall_

_I am titanium_

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of the most anticipated chapters so far. It bears the name of the fanfic and I think you can imagine why.
> 
> As it is also imagined it contains explicit scenes of violence, then you know.
> 
> I promise that soon I will come to the last chapter of this story and hope not to disappoint you.
> 
> Let me know what you think so far.

_Where have all good men gone?_

_And where all the gods?_

_Where’s the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn’t there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

 

Regina walked with Robin unconscious and tied to the rope until she found a barn in the far corner of town. She looked at the place, big and empty and smiled. The barn was dark and the strong smell of grain, hay, dung, and other crops and horse-related products invaded her nostrils making her choke. The brunette led Rocinante in and made him stop in the center where she released the rope that held Robin to the horse and tied him to a wooden beam in one of the stables inside the huge barn making sure he was tied well and took Rocinante tying him up so he wouldn't leave when the man began to scream. She looked around and saw a few nearby houses and all were with the lights off which probably meant that either people were not at the place or were sleeping.

Regina was overcome by a new feeling. A mixture of excitement and euphoria. Her heart was pounding so fast it felt like it would come out of her mouth at any moment. She walked back into the barn looking around and on the way she saw that there was a bucket, a fork, a scythe and a shovel. The brunette smiled and picked up the bucket and shovel slowly walking to where Robin was and realized he was still unconscious. Looking around again she saw that there was a small well that was probably used to facilitate the water supply for the horses in the now abandoned bays. Regina filled the bucket almost completely and walked over to Robin tossing the icy water on his face and chest. She smiled to see him wake up scared and trying to struggle and then noticing that he was tied up.

"I think we can have more fun if you let me go." Robin said, spitting the water into his mouth.

''Don't worry. I'm going to have fun.'' Regina answered closer to him. "Oh, I will."

She took the dagger that one day belonged to him and trailed it across his face slowly making a thin cut on his left cheek and then down his throat using it to tear the front of his shirt. He stared at her and she could see the hate in his eyes. A thin line of blood trickled down his cheek, staining the collar of his shirt. He looked at her in disgust and tried to let go again.

''You can try at will. You will not be able to let go unless I want to.'' Regina smiled up at him and stood up.

"It's just that I prefer to dominate, you know..." He said trying to sound mischievous.

"I know, that's why I tied you up. I also prefer to dominate.'' Regina said crouching beside him. "But I don't know if you're going to like it very much."

"Why don't you call your dear sister to join us?" He teased her.

On hearing him speak about her sister Regina's blood boiled and she thrust the dagger into his thigh causing the man to utter a howl of pain. Without giving him time to say anything, she pulled the dagger from his leg and cut it into his chest, smiling at the blood streaming down his abdomen.

 

_I need a hero_

_I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the end of night_

_He’s gotta be Strong_

_And he’s gotta be fast_

_And he’s gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the morning light_

_He’s gotta be sure_

_And he’s gotta be soon_

_And he’s gotta be larger than life_

 

(...)

Ingrid paced in her house all the time looking at the big clock and wondering where the hell Robin had gotten that hadn't appeared at home yet. She then decided to go out looking for him around town starting at the bars near the Sherwood. She passed some bars and didn't find him, stopping at one last before returning home and asking for him.

"He was here, yes.'' Said the man standing at the bar door. ''A girl appeared and they started to fight.''

"And nobody did anything?" Ingrid asked, raising her voice.

"My lady here we don't usually get into anyone's fights." The man replied looking at her with disdain. "But if you want to know, this girl, she hit him straight and took him from there, tied up on her horse."

Ingrid felt her blood boil. In her mind could only be one person who was with Robin and she would do whatever possible to find them.

"What girl? Which way did they go?'' She asked, holding the man by the shirt.

"Towards the old barn." The man responded by letting go of her and walking into the bar again.

Ingrid fired into the man-appointed spot, her blood boiling, her heart pounding.

 

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There’s someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It’s gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

 

(...)

Regina looked at Robin with a satisfied smile, seeing the cuts through his chest and abdomen and the two deep cuts on his thighs.

"Now you're going to bleed to death like you did my father." She said sitting on a stool in front of him.

"The difference is that I shot your father before he bleed to death.'' Robin replied with disdain.

His face was soiled with dirt and blood, there was a cut on his right eyebrow, his lips were cut off, one of his eyes was barely opened because of some punches the brunette had given him.

Without realizing it, Ingrid entered in barn by the back doors quietly and approached where they were, hitting Regina full and knocking her down. Regina tried to rise, but she was dizzy from the strength of the whore's blow. Ingrid ran up to Robin, looking at him with some horror and helping him to let go.

''Now that bitch pays me!'' He said trying to stand and screamed at the cuts on his thighs.

With some effort he stood up and walked over to the brunette struggling to get up. Leaning against the bay door he kicked her stomach causing her to cringe with pain.

 

_I need a hero_

_I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the end of night_

_He’s gotta be Strong_

_And he’s gotta be fast_

_And he’s gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the morning light_

_He’s gotta be sure_

_And he’s gottta be soon_

_And he’s gotta be larger than life_

(...)

Emma turned from side to side in her bed trapped in a terrible nightmare. Her hair was stuck to her face and neck.

_Regina had found Robin near one of the town's barely-frequented bars near Sherwood and they had argued and when he knocked her down she hit him with a bottle that left him unconscious. She tied him to her horse and led him through the deserted streets until she reached an abandoned barn entering the place and tying him there. Soon she began to cut him and punch him, smiling in a way that Emma had never seen. There was anger, hurt, and hatred in her gaze and in her smile. The smile that Emma loved so much. When she had hurt him enough she sat facing him and smiled._

_"Now you're going to bleed to death like you did to my father." There was so much pain in her voice, but there was also much, much anger._

_"The difference is that I shot your father before he bleed to death.'' Her brother replied with disdain and it made her blood boil._

_How could he be like that?_

_The scenery changed a little and she saw Ingrid approaching the barn by the back entrance. Confusion stamped her mind. What was Ingrid doing there? The prostitute sneaked up and hit Regina with the shovel that lay on the floor and ran to Robin helping him to let go. What she saw in her brother's eyes made her afraid. There was a different glow, almost as if he were evil in person._

_''Now that bitch pays me!_ _'' He tried to stand and his thighs ached causing him to scream in pain._

_With Ingrid's help, he stood and walked to where the brunette was still sprawled on the ground, dizzy from the blow Ingrid had given her. When he reached her side he leaned against the bay and kicked her stomach. Then he took her by the hair and dragged her to the center taking his dagger and using it to open her shirt._

Emma woke up scared and took the first clothe she saw taking her holster with her revolvers and hurrying out of the room. She went to Regina's room and felt her heart clench when she didn't see her there. The blonde ran down the hall and down the small flight of stairs jumping almost all at once running out of the inn and toward the stable where Andromeda was. Seeing that Regina's horse wasn't there she felt her heart squeeze once more. Everything was in accordance with her nightmare and it frightened her. She rode on Andromeda and rushed through the city attracting the attention of Mal who was standing at her window. The outsider couldn't sleep. A sense that something was wrong was overpowering her, and it only got stronger when she saw the sheriff running wild with her horse. The woman didn't think twice and took her holster, thanking herself mentally for already being dressed. She ran to the stable, catching Bonnye and firing the way the sheriff had done moments before. Emma didn't know exactly where she was going, she was only leaving her instinct to guide and when she noticed she was doing the same path that had seen Regina doing in her dream, noting that she wasn't alone. 

"Swan, what's going on?" Mal tried to raise her voice to make herself heard above the clatter of horses' hooves against the earth.

''I don't know. It's something with Regina.'' Emma replied looking at the woman next to her.

''What you mean?'' Mal looked at her in confusion.

"It may sound crazy, but I was restless at the inn and I couldn't sleep because Regina went out for a walk and when I slept I had a nightmare..." Emma answered without slowing her pace. "I went to her room and she wasn't there. A panic gripped me and I decided to follow my instincts. I just hope that if my nightmare has any point of reality I can get there in time.''

 

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there’s someone somewhere watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can fell this approach_

_Like a fire in my blood_

 

(...)

Robin had torn the brunette's shirt and laughed as she struggled to keep herself lucid. At his side Ingrid laughed, staring at the scene.

''That bitch has to pay twice.'' The whore spoke as she knelt down beside her. "She took Emma away from me, and she assaulted me a few days ago.''

"If you haven't had the power to hold my sister, I can't do anything." Robin said mockingly. "This is between me and her.''

Robin brought his face closer to the brunette and licked her cheek and Regina made a face again, even fighting between the conscious and the unconscious. He looked at her breasts and smiled, running the tip of his dagger between them, without piercing the skin. As he moved to open the brunette's pants a bang on the barn doors caught his and Ingrid's attention.

Emma entered the place followed by Mal. Andromeda's front paws hovered in the air while Mal stood behind her with Bonnye. When she saw the scene in front of her, the blonde jumped from Andromeda's back and punched her brother to the ground immediately. Emma felt her heart pounding as if it were coming out of her chest. Her eyes traveled across the room, stopping at Regina struggling to stay awake, and she felt her eyes flutter. Ingrid ran to pick up the shovel again and when she turned around she came across Mal aiming the revolver at her face.

"Put that on the floor." Mal spoke without looking away from the whore.

The blonde made a point of attacking her with the shovel and the outsider didn't think twice before shooting her. She was made for it. She had been trained for it early on. Shoot without asking. She had a debt to the Mills and was paying now. Cora had asked her to protect her children and that's what she was doing.

When the revolver shot, it caught Emma and Robin's attention, making the blonde momentarily distract herself, taking a creep and falling to the ground, falling on her back. Luckily Robin was badly wounded and it slowed his movements giving her a chance to stand up again. He had his dagger in his hands and alternating his gaze between Emma and Regina, who was still almost unconscious. When he moved to shoot the dagger against the brunette knowing that if he succeeded it would be better than killing his sister Emma just shot him. The sheriff dropped her weapon and threw herself on the floor beside Regina, taking her as gently as she could and placing her head on her lap. She caressed the brunette's face carefully and her hands trembled as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry, my love. I should have gone after you before.'' Emma spoke through sobs and tears streaming down her face.

"You are my knight on your white horse.'' Regina said with some difficulty.

''Miss Swan, get her out of here.'' Mal ordered approaching them. ''I'll take care of it.''

Emma nodded and with Mal's help she placed the brunette on the back of Andromeda and rode on him then. At that time she was grateful to have taught her horse some commands. She headed toward the inn keeping a steady pace, but slow so she would not cause any more pain in Regina.

 

_I need a hero_

_I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the end of night_

_He’s gotta be Strong_

_And he’s gotta be fast_

_And he’s gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the morning light_

_He’s gotta be sure_

_And he’s gottta be soon_

_And he’s gotta be larger than life_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this last chapter. I wrote and rewrote I do not know how many times until I thought I was good enough to bring it to you. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think of the story.
> 
> If you are interested there is a continuation for her with new adventures and many hot moments between Emma and Regina and also between Ruby, Zelena and Dorothy as well as Killian and Graham.
> 
> The continuation is not yet finished because I'm not having the return I expected and this discourages me a little, but I guarantee it's a great story.
> 
> This chapter contains explicit sex scenes. G! P Regina. Do not like it, do not read any further!
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter: Fall - Clay walker

_Hold up, there you go again_  
Puttin' on that smile again   
Even though I know you've had a bad day   
Doin' this and doin' that   
Always puttin' yourself last   
A whole lotta give and not enough take  
But you can only be strong so long before you break

 

Emma entered at the inn with Regina in her arms despite the brunette saying she was fine.

"No. You're not." Emma whispered while carrying her upstairs. "You could have been killed, Regina. What you were thinking? After what he did to me-" Emma let a sob scape from her throath. "You could have been killed and I would never forgive myself if that had happen"

"But it didn't happen." Regina replied by kissing the blonde cheek softly. "I'm fine. I'm here. You're not going to get rid of me so easy."

"Good." Emma paused to open the door of her room with the brunette still in her arms. "Because I'm not looking forward to this."

Regina chuckled against the blonde's neck and Emma felt a shiver ran through her body.

Having Regina in her arms was differente. Whether because of what happened or for another reason, Emma could not say but she discoverd soon enough that having the brunette's body against hers was one of the best feelings in the world and she imagined again how could it be having their bodies together without any barrier.

Emma sighed softly shoking her head to push those thoughts away for now and concentrate in helping her cleaning herself and check if the brunette didn't have any serious bruises. She placed Regina gently in her bed and asked her to keep quiet while Emma took what was necessary to clean her.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Emma" Regina bit back a laugh when the blonde made a face. "Okay, baby. I'll wait for you here."

Despite her playful tone Regina was very sore. Robin had kicked her ribs and her stomach and Ingrid had hit her head with the shovel and she was still a little dizzy.

When Emma came back she smiled weakly at the blonde.

"I'll- I'll clean your chest okay?" Emma looked at her eyes waiting for her answer. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

Regina blushed but nodded slightly.

The blonde began to wipe the damp cloth gently around Regina's chest trying not to make her feel any more pain than she already felt, always looking into her eyes. She doesn't wanting to Regina think she is some kinda of creepy who wants to take any advantage and when she felt the brunette hand on her forearm she stops imediatly.

"Something's wrong?"

"No, Emma." The outsider smiled at her. "I just... Thank you for saving me. I don't think I'll be able to thank you enough." She caressed Emma's cheek slightly. "If wasn't for you..."

"If wasn't for Mal's help I don't know if we would be here now"

"She helped too, of course, but she isn't my white knight. You are."

Emma smiled sheepishly and leaned to kiss her. It was a tender kiss. Slow and full of meaning that any word couldn't bring now. The kiss increased quickly and Regina moaned low in her throat feeling the blonde's tongue caressing hers. She felt her dick stir when Emma slide her hand along her arm touching her slightly. Her hand slided through the blonde locks bringing Emma closer making her moan. She blushed and slowly stopped the kiss. Her eyes were closed and she take a minute to breathe before opened them.

Emma resumed her task and slid the cloth down her chest and abdomen slowly. She repeated the movement a few times until the brunette's skin was free of dirt avoiding touching her breasts, but it was practically impossible to keep her eyes away from them. Emma shook her head negatively to push away the thoughts that were in her mind without permission. This was not the time for this kind of thinking, but seeing the little nub hardening wasn't helping her. She swallowed and teared her eyes away from the brunette's breasts finishing clean her.

"Emma..." When Regina spoke again her voice was hoarse and low. Full of desire. The way Emma had looked to her body, specially to her breasts didn't go unnoticed by her.

Their eyes met and Emma almost melted with the desire she found in the brunette's eyes before her. Taken by a courage she did not know she had, Regina took the blonde's hand and placed it on her breast. That was rewarded with a muffled moan for both of them.

"I want you more than anything, Regina." Emma licked her lips, slowly caressing her nipple. "But I don't want our first time to be today. Not with you wound."

"I know" Regina muttered. "It's just..."

"What?" Emma's voice was low and hoarse. She was having a hard time in keep herself away from Regina and feeling her nipples hardening under her thumb was driving her insane.

"When Ingrid hit me I thought that I would never see you again. That would be my end there and then I heard a loud noise on the doors and somehow I knew it was you." Regina bit her lip trying to stop her tears. "I need to feel you. I need to know that this isn't a kind of dream."

Emma wasn't thinking clear anymore. She leaned slowly and her lips touch the brunette. Both moaned softly when their tongues slided together and Emma squeezed the brunette's breast lightly. She discarded the piece of cloth beside the bed and reached to touch Regina with both hands. Her skin was warm and soft against her fingers. This time was different from the night when Emma discovered about Regina. Their kisses are slow and yet intense like if their lifes depend on it. The blonde moaned when Regina bit her lower lip and the brunette smiled against her lips bringing her closer.

Regina could feel her heart beating fast like never before. She moaned loudly when she felt Emma's tongue circling her nipples and her mind went blank. She could feel her dick hardenning impossible more and she could tell that she was close and it was embarrassing.

Regina buried her hand in thick blonde locks pushing Emma further against her breast. When the blonde swirled her tongue and bite lightly Regina arched her back and Emma grinned against her skin.

"Emma"

"Yeah?" The sheriff lifted her head looking at her with so much passion that Regina couldn't say anything. "Is this okay?"

The brunette nodded slowly sliding her hand through Emma's hair. Her tongue replaced by her hand slowly caressing her skin, her nipples.

"You are the most beautiful woman I laid my eyes on, Regina" before the brunette could answer, Emma's lips are on hers again and they are kissing more fevertly now. Emma wanted to tell how she felt, that she loves her but the words seemed stuck in her throat. 'What if I am like them' still echoing in her mind.

Regina slided her hands to Emma's shoulder trying to unbotton her shirt. She needed to feel her lover's skin against hers again. With some difficult Regina finally removed Emma's shirt and the blonde immediately took her hand and placed on her breasts. Both moaning at the contact and Regina almost came when she felt the hardenning nipples under her touch.

"Oh my god!" She muttered against Emma's lips.

"Are you okay?" The blonde broke the kiss and looked worried to her.

"I- I'm just" Regina lowered her head feeling extremely embarrassed for how close for coming she was. "This is ridiculous". She cursed low and closed her eyes.

"Hey" Emma touched her chin lifting her head slowly. "What's wrong?"

Regina lowered her eyes to the bulge in her pants and Emma followed her. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips.

Regina looked at her with wide eyes and saw Emma licking her lips slowly and this send shivers through her whole body.

"You're close, aren't you?" The blonde asked carefuly. Her voice heavy and hoarse. Dripping with desire. Regina only nodded. "So I guess I should help you with that... if you want of course."

Regina looked at her without knowing what to say. She didn't trust her voice to speak. The thought of Emma doing something to 'help her come' was to much for her to handle.

Emma was looking at her. Waiting for some signal. For her to say something but the only thing Regina could do at the moment was release a low moan. Taking this as yes Emma leaned and kiss her again. Slowly and fierce at the same time. She trailed kisses along her jaw and neck and through her chest stopping at the outsider erect nipples, popping one into her mouth and sucking fervently. The action sent tremors of excitement and pleasure through Regina's body, all circuiting to her dick.

"Emma"

 

 _So fall, go on and fall apart_  
Fall into these arms of mine   
I'll catch you every time you fall   
Go on and lose it all   
Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear   
I'm right here   
Baby, fall

The blonde ignored the throbbing between her legs. This isn't about her. It was about Regina and pleasuring her. Slowly she unbutton her jeans and started to pulled her pants down. The evidence of Regina arousal clearly through her underwear. She pulled the jens down her ankles with Regina shifting her legs to help her. she brought her index finger to the waistband of Regina's underwear.

"May I?"

Regina could do anything but nod.

Emma eyes are on her, searching for any signal who could indicate for her to stop, but she found none. Slowly she started to pulled the brunette underwears down and her mouth went dry at the sign of Regina's dick for the first time. It was thick and probably 8 inchs. Emma couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.

"Fuck" she said breathless.

Regina blushed furiously and lowered her head. She's never been with anyone like this before and she didn't know what to do. The only person with whom she had any intimacy stopped at the same time she discovered her secret and she thought she would never forget the look of disgust on the girl's face, but Emma looked at her body with such desire that Regina even forgot of breathing.

"You're so beautiful" Emma whispered tearing her eyes from the brunette's body and looking into her eyes. "May I touch you...?"

"I- " Regina swallowed hard. She still didn't trust her voice so she only nod.

Emma eyes are fullfiled of desire and something else that both don't dare to name. When she looks at Regina's body again she stretched out her hand, the tips of her fingers touching tentatively the head and sliding slowly through her shaft. Pre cum was ozing from the head and Emma slide her thumb gently, wraping her fingers around it. Every touch from Emma sending sparks shooting through her body in all directions as she starts to stroke slowly. Regina was throbbing now, her mind surrounded with a haze of desire, her hands at her side clenching and unclenching the sheets, knuckles going white. Muffled moans start to escape from Regina's mouth while the blonde moves her hand up and down her shaft and she watches the outsider in awe. The feeling of the brunette's throbbing dick against her skin is too much for Emma and she slides her free hand under her pants moaning at the wetness she founds there.

Regina's eyes snapped open. She didn't know when she closed them but now the only thing she could focus was Emma with one hand in her dick stroking her faster and her other hand rubbing her clit.

"Oh my God" Regina gasped.

Emma eyes met Regina's again and the brunette feels she can come only with the desire she sees in them. It doesn't take long for Regina to come into Emma's hands followed by the blonde release right after her. They keep looking at each other for a moment trying to recover from their high and Emma smiles at her lazily, leaning and kissing her slowly.

"Is this okay for you?" Emma asks as she brings the brunette closer to her in the bed.

"More than okay, Emma" Regina whispered still flushed. She watches the blonde's chest rising and falling slowly and lick her lips unconsciously but this doesn't go unnoticed by the sheriff and she smiles maliciously.

Before Emma could say anything Regina's lips are on her breast and she let out a loud moan at the contact at the warm mouth against her skin. The brunette tongue slided tentatively swirling around her hard pink nipple and Emma's hand flew to Regina's hair keeping her in place.

Emma almost came again feeling the brunette's tongue playing with her nipple.

"Fuck, Regina"

Her whole body trembled under the most simple gesture from the other woman. If she was feeling this way now, how she would feel when Regina was inside her? She squeezed her thighs trying to relieve the throbbing between her legs and the brunette notice it, stopping immediately and looking at her with her hazel eyes full of wanting.

"Is this... you..." Regina shaked her head trying to regain some control then spoke again. "Do you still want to wait or you want to..."

"The only reason I told for us to wait is that I don't want to risk hurting you more." Emma reached out her hand touching the brunette face gently. "I want whathever you want, Regina. I want you so bad. Damn! I can't even express myself correctly to let you know how much I want you."

"We have to agree that you're not much eloquent when it comes to..." Regina gesture between them and laughs at Emma's expression.

"You never complained" Emma grunts making a lovely beak and Regina leans to capture her lips.

"I wasn't complaining now either." She kiss her and bit the blonde's lower lip making Emma moan against her mouth.

Regina fingers started to slowly explore the pale skin beneath her sliding tentatively towards Emma breasts to her abdomen - which Regina secretly loved to observe - sliding slowly to her mount.

Emma breath hitched when the brunette slowly slid one tentatively finger through her pubic hair to her labia.

"Fuck" Regina gasped. "You're soaked."

"It's all your fault." Emma eyes closed when the brunette slided her finger through her wet folds entering her ever so slowly. "Fuck, Gina. I need more."

Emma spread her legs giving the brunette more room to move her hand. She slowly pushes two fingers into the wet entrance. The warmth that evelops her digits is absolutely delicious and so inviting that Regina had to bit her own lip to keep her pace and not speed up her movements. She wants to go slow. She wants to feel everything and make Emma feel in a way she never felt before.

"Oh my God." Emma moans. "That's so good, Regina. I never tought-"

Her words were cut off when Regina lips evelops her hard nipple sucking lightly. Emma buck her hips trying to get more friction. Her moans become louder as Regina caught her clue and started to working her hand in and out faster and faster. She could feel her dick pocking against the blonde tight but the feeling of Emma warmth walls clenching around her fingers was sending her to the edge too.

"Dont's stop, please." Emma begs, moving her hips faster to met the brunette hand.

The outsider speed up her pace wanting to give Emma as much pleasure as possible. Her slim fingers are buried deep inside the sheriff and she doesn't know what she did exactly but the blonde moans louder so she just keep going until she tightening her grip on Regina's fingers moaning louder as she came.

"That was..." Emma is panting and smiling lazily to Regina just observers hers closer kissing her shoulder lightly. "That was amazing, Regina."

She turns her head and kisses the brunette slowly.

"You're so beautiful" Regina smiles when they part.

Emma looks at her in silence for a moment. She never been this way with anyone before. She felt exposed but in a good way. Somehow she knows that this is what she wants to her life even if she doesn't know how to make it work.

Regina retract her fingers slowly from the blonde's pussy not wanting to hurt her. She is too sensitive from the two orgasms and if she plans have another is better go slow.

Surprinsing her Emma take her fingers and guide to her mouth licking her essence. She hums at the taste and Regina let a low moan escape through her lips. Before Emma cleaned her completely the brunette retract her fingers guiding to her own lips. She wants to taste Emma.

Green eyes become darker with lust and wanting and the sheriff pulls Regina kissing her intensely. The next thing she knows is that the brunette is on top of her, their bodies moving in sync and Regina's dick is rubbing deliciously between her wet folds.

"I need to feel you inside me" Emma gasps moving her hand between their bodies reaching the outsider's head and guinding her to her throbbing entrance. They both moan loudly against each other's lips.

"You're drenched" Regina whisper in awe. She slowly start to push inside her not wanting to hurt the girl.

Emma's mouth open in a silent moan as she feels Regina entering her inch by inch. Her eyes close for a moment and she forces herself to open them. She wants to watch every expression of Regina. She wants to know what the brunette is feeling while they are diving in that moment together.

 

 _Forget about the world tonight_  
All that's wrong and all that's right   
Lay your head on my shoulder, let it fade away   
And if you wanna let go, baby, it's okay

 

Here, with her dick burried deep inside Emma Swan, having her squirming beneath her, looking at her with so much love and desire, Regina feels an extreme sense of belonging. Emma strokes her back lazily moving her hand to her ass and grabs lightly to encourage the brunette to starts move inside her. Regina wonders how she is going to keep herself from coming too soon if only to see the pleasure in Emma's face her dick twitch inside her.

She moves her hips a little lower slowly movin in and out taking her time for both adjust at the feeling. She knows that Emma is an experient woman but yet she don't want to risk hurt the blonde in any way nor making someting that could be displeasure for her.

"You're okay?" Emma seems to feel her hesitation. She caresses the brunette's face gently and places a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her sea green eyes never leaving the hazel ones above her.

Regina only nods.

Emma press their lips together in a slowly but intense kiss and pushes her hips up causing Regina's cock to fill her completely.

The brunette moans loudly and her eyes closes at the feeling. Emma's back arches bringing her body completely against Regina's and she lets a groan escape her lips as she feels it all against her filling her.

When Regina opens her eyes again she found Emma staring at her with so much love, lust and desire that she almost cum.

"Fuck me, please" Emma begs and the brunette's instincts take her completely.

She starts to pushing a little deeper and moving her hips against Emma's in slow circles. Filling her deep and with that pressing her balls against her ass, loving the combined pressure.

"Oh god!" Emma breathes.

"Good?" Regina smiles sweetly, panting.

"So good."

The brunette pushes almost entirely drags herself out of the blonde before softly pushing all the way back in.

Emma's mouth shuts tightly and Regina press her forehead onto the sherrif's shoulder while slowly starting to fuck her. She can't help but moan with every inward thrust.

Emma's body is on fire and moves in perfect sync with the brunette's. Regina can practically feel how Emma's juices drip out from where they physically connect. It doesn't take long before the blonde's muscles start to tighten around her throbbing shaft.

'Emma...' She whispers breathlessly without stop to thrust in and out.

Green eyes shoot open and she lets a loud moan when their eyes met at the same moment she can feel the slap of the brunette balls against her.

"Fuck... " Regina groan loudly.

"You could..." Emma tries, panting hard.

Regina slow her movements to let the blonde says what she wants.

"You could try lift my leg and then bending it more outwards, so you can push into me from a different angle and with a little more force."

Regina's eyebrown furrow a little for a moment but soon she is doing what Emma sugested and 'oh God' she mutters to herself almost unable to keep from coming.

Emma moans loudly. The slapping of their skin is louder this way. She draggers her nails through the brunette's back and she's sure she's leaving red marks but she can't help. She needs to feel the outsider completely. Her heart is racing and her thoughts are mingling with her need of relieve and Emma can't think in nothing else than Regina's cock sliding in and out of her tight pussy.

Regina speeds up her pace and takes a moment to look down at how her cock keeps disappearing and reappearing from inside the beautiful blonde goddess beneath her. Where she can practically see Emma's clit throb almost painfully excited, where Emma's drenched folds hug her cock as if they were made to do just that. And where, every time she pulls out, she can see how Emma's pussy juices coat her entire length and balls.

"Fuck you're so beautiful."

All Emma can do is moan. Loudly. She never felt a pleasure like this before and it takes everything from her to not cum again. She wants to cum with Regina this time. She wants to feel the hot seeds filling her and the thought of this almost drives her to the edge.

"Fuck me harder, Regina" Emma breathes become heavy and she presses their lips together when the brunette starts to pounding into her pussy because she needs something to silence her or she will wake up everyone in the inn.

And Emma give in completely. Her body is at the mercy of the brunette's movements. She knows it will not take long to get to her climax and she wants the brunette to come with her.

"I want you to cum inside me." Emma whispers panting. "I want you to fill me. I want you to cum with me Regina."

And this is too much to her. She speed up her pace in a a way she never tought be possible. She feels Emma's pussy tightening even more around her cock, feeling her balls colliding with the sheriff butt. The sounds Emma is making, their bodies moving together, the expressions in the blonde's face and the love and desire she found in her eyes are enough to drive Regina to the edge. She rests on her hands to look more closely at the blonde below her and Emma wasting no time. Her hand flies against her clit, rubbing furiously. Regina feels the hot liquid coating her cock and this is too much for her. She releases load after load inside of Emma's tight pussy filling her the way she had asked her. Their moans fill the room, and neither of them cares if anyone will hear them now. What you are experiencing at the moment is much more intense than the act itself. They feel a sense of belonging as they never thought they would experience a day.

Emma holds Regina to herself trying prolong the feeling she is experiencing for a few moments. She brings their lips together in a gentle kiss and hopes the brunette understands in that kiss the words she can't say. Slowly Regina pulls her dick out from under the blonde and lies next to her, hugging her and smiling with her eyes closed when Emma hugs her in return. They remain silent for a while until their breaths normalize. Regina leaned on her elbow to look at the blonde and smiled fondly at her.

When their eyes met again, she wished she could hold that moment in her mind forever. Regina stroked Emma's face, thinking about how everything inside her had changed since she'd met the sheriff. She discovered that someone could really want her and care about her, someone other than her family. She discovered that even the worst of her ghosts had brought her something good. So good that it still frightened her a little. She did not know exactly how to deal with that feeling she'd discovered growing in her chest since she'd come to De la Vega.

"I-" Regina took a deep breath, her eyes locked on Emma. "I love you."

Emma looked at her with her big, watery green eyes. The idea that she might end up being like her father or her brother frightened her. She did not think she deserved such a feeling. She knew what she felt for Regina, yet the fear of hurting her kept her from talking. Instead the blonde smiled and kissed her intensely, bringing Regina into her arms in a tight hug. When they pulled apart from the kiss, Emma buried her head in the brunette neck, letting silent tears stream down her face. In a short time they ended up giving themselves to sleep, falling asleep with their bodies fitted perfectly.

(...)

Mal looked around, the bodies of Ingrid and Robin lifeless in the middle of the large barn. She felt relief pour into her chest. Her debt with the Mills was paid for, and at the same time she had saved Emma and her family as well, for she knew that if one of them survived, they would go after the blonde and the people she cared to avenge. Without having much to do, she set the barn on fire and left with Bonnye, taking Rocinante with her, leaving behind only the fire at night.

Upon arriving on the main street she took the horses to the stables, leaving them with water and food and going to the Jolly Rogers. She entered for the back entry and went straight to her room, filling the bath tub and relaxing for long minutes, falling asleep as soon as she lay down.

(...)

 _Fall, go on and fall apart_  
Fall into these arms of mine   
I'll catch you every time you fall   
Go on and lose it all   
Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear   
I'm right here   
Baby, fall

 

Regina woke up in the middle of the night and watched the blonde sleep peacefully, her hair sprawled across the pillow, and she couldn't help but ran her hand lightly over the sheriff's face. She had a soft expression, the sketch of a smile played on her lips and the brunette wondered what she was dreaming about. Looking at the blonde, she couldn't stop the memories of that night from invading her. Her confrontation with Robin, the blonde shooting him to save her life, Emma taking care of her, they making love, she telling Emma that she loves her and the blonde kissed her in response. She didn't know if this was good or bad and again the confusion and insecurity invaded her. Regina knew the sheriff had problems with feelings, that she was afraid to be like her father or brother, but she felt that their approach in the past few weeks had shown her otherwise. Regina rose carefully not to wake the blonde and went to the bathroom, taking a quick shower, letting the hot water run down her neck, her back, her body. When she finished she took the towel Emma had used previously to dry her and then went back to the blonde's room, taking her clothes and going to her room. There she slipped on clean clothes and tidied up her bag, leaving the room partially organized. She had decided to leave, she would let time settle what would happen between Emma and her. Her uncertainty about how the blonde felt made her afraid again. Deep down she knew it wasn't Emma's fault, but her insecurity had spoken louder. Before leaving, she passed Zelena's room and thanked her sister for sleeping in her own room that night, kissing her face long, leaving a note on her dressing table, going to the blonde's bedroom, kissing her lips softly, leaving a note for her blonde and another for Mary and David. She knew she was somehow being a coward to leave like this in the middle of the night, but Regina couldn't bear to look into Emma's eyes and find some kind of rejection. Not after all they'd been through, not after the night they'd just shared, not after she had said out loud what she felt for her.

Regina went to the stables and rode Rocinante, taking her way out of town. For home. Zelena and Graham were safe now, they were next to people they liked and she didn't have to alarm them with her departure. The stranger led Rocinante to the exit of the stable, and as she passed the Jolly Rogers, Mal appeared in front of her.

"Where are you going, Regina?" The blonde asked looking curiously.

"Home." The brunette answered in a choked voice.

"I thought I'd stay with Miss Swan now that it's all settled." Mal answered her in surprise.

"I'm not sure if that's what she wants. Besides, however bad Robin was, Emma killed him because of me." Regina replied fighting the tears.

"That would end up happening." Mal answered her by holding her hand. "Or he'd kill her first."

"Even so. She killed him because of me. No matter how shit he was. He was still her brother." Regina replied, wiping away a few tears that ran down her face. "I don't know if you're going to stay here or if you're coming back, but if you stay, take care of her for me."

"You love her?" Mal asked the brunette.

Regina just nodded and left with Rocinante then, feeling the wind against her face, the tears were falling uncontrollably, soon she was out of the town limits, her heart beating fast, memories of last night coming and going in her mind as she advanced with Rocinante on the road.

(...)

Emma woke up with the sun beating on her face, feeling the bed empty as she stretched and opening her eyes quickly, looking around just to see that Regina wasn't in her room. The memories of last night invaded her and the blonde smiled as she remembered her moment with Regina. She got up and picked up a clean outfit as she headed toward the bathroom to do her morning hygiene, a folded paper on her dresser caught her eye. She felt her heart beat faster and took the paper, her hands trembling slightly, increasing as she read the contents of the note.

_When I stopped here to rest, I did not imagine that I would meet someone who would make me face my greatest fears. I didn't imagine I would find someone as beautiful, as lovely, and as brave as you. Emma, you are my knight on your white horse. You are the person who knocked down all my barriers, which made me feel wanted, loved, that showed me a new world. But I don't know if I can live with the doubt. Besides, you killed your brother because of me. As much as this is in a way... romantic... I don't know if I can handle it now. You're an incredible woman. You are beautiful, intelligent, the kind of woman that everyone would do anything to be by your side. I fell in love from the first moment I laid my eyes on you and fell in love more every day, that feeling was growing inside me and I don't know how to deal with it very well. Maybe one day we'll meet again. I hope so._

_I love you, I know it._

_Yours Regina._

Tears streamed down the blonde's face, staining the delicate paper in her hands.

"Idiot! Idiot!" Emma punched the air, condemning herself for the brunette's departure. "Was it hard to tell her how you feel? Did it cost you to say you love her? Now she's gone."

The sheriff opened the door of her room abruptly, facing Zelena in the hallway. The redhead had a confused expression on her face and when she looked at the blonde, she knew. In parts her sister had left because of her.

"What is it, Emma?" Zelena asked, holding the blonde's arm gently.

"I'm an idiot. That's what happened." Emma answered and ran to the brunette's room, lying on her bed, letting the tears flow down her face, still smelling of the brunette herself, the pillow, the blanket.

(...)

**_Five days later..._ **

 

_Huntington, Utah_

 

Regina entered the gates of the Mills estate and soon saw Peter on the way, descending from Rocinante's back and hugging the boy.

"It's good to have you back." The blond said hugging her.

"Its good to be back." Regina replied looking around. "Where is my mother?"

"Mrs. Mills is in the living room." Peter answered and took the reins from Rocinante, watching Regina walk towards the entrance of the house.

As she enters the room the brunette sees her mother sitting on the couch near the fireplace, holding a mug of tea. The older woman looked up at the hurried footsteps and smiled when she saw her daughter back. Without saying anything Cora got up and received the brunette in her arms snuggling her into a tight embrace while the younger one sank her face into the hollow of her mother's neck and the tears fell silent on her face.

They talked for hours and Regina told her mother everything that happened since she came to the small town and met Emma Swan. She told about her revenge and her feelings for the blonde, for everything they went through and with some timidity told her mother about her first time and how intense and special she had been with the blonde. Regina knew that it was not all the people who could talk to their parents so openly about these things, but Cora had always given them that freedom, thus building a loving, caring, and trusting relationship with her three children.

(...)

_Hold on, hold on, hold on to me_

 

**Two months later...**

 

Ruby was with Emma in the small police station and couldn't stand the acid humor the blonde had acquired since Regina's departure. She got up from her desk and walked over to the sheriff, standing in front of her desk, drawing the blonde's attention to herself.

"Emma Swan! You're going to lift that butt from that chair and go after Regina once and for all or I'll kick your ass so hard you'll get to it flying." Ruby said seriously.

"Rubs"

"Save it, Swan. I know you better than anyone in this world and I know you're afraid to be like them, but trust me on this. You're not. You're one of the purest-hearted people I've ever met. You're kind, loyal, generous, sincere. You fight for what you believe in and give your life for the people you love. Can't you see how different you are from them? You are losing the chance to be with the woman you love because you're afraid about something that not even can be possible."

Emma knew her friend was being truthful in her words and pondered for a few minutes before finally getting up.

"Thanks Rubs. You're the best friend I've ever had. You're the sistes I chose and I couldn't do anything without you." Emma hugged her tightly and felt the brunette smiling against her skin.

"Go. Go after her before it's too late." Ruby pulled away enough to look into her friend's eyes and kissed her forehead affectionately. Emma smiled at her and headed for the inn, running to her room and tidying up a small bag. She knocked on the door to Ruby's room, and Zelena soon opened it, a look of surprise and curiosity on her face.

"I need you to tell me how to get to your property." Emma smiled at the redhead.

"Finally!" Zelena let the blonde in and scribbled some instructions on a piece of paper and handed it to the blonde next.

Emma went down to the kitchen before she left, her feet hurriedly catching the attention of her mother and her aunt.

"What happened dear?" Kathryn got up and took a few steps toward the blonde.

"Ruby promised to kick my ass if I didn't go after Regina." Emma answered with a crooked smile.

"So you finally go after her?" Kathryn asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I think I've wasted too much time." Emma blushed.

Mary handed her a bag of groceries so the blonde could travel quietly. Before leaving, Emma said her goodbyes to her family then she went to the stables and picked up Andromeda, hurrying off toward the city frontier, smiling as the wind hit her face.

 

**_Huntington, Utah_ **

_A week later..._

 

Emma stopped with Andromeda as she spotted the sign with the name Mills Farm carved above the large wooden gate. She hesitated for a few minutes and then spotted a blond boy about its height, thin, green-eyed, and a scowling expression on the other side of the gate.

"What do you want for these lands?" He asked, reaching for his holster.

"You don't need guns with me." Emma answered, raising her hands. "I'm looking for Regina Mills, is she here?"

"Who are you?" He asked, taking a step toward the gate, analyzing the blonde.

"I'm Emma Swan. The sheriff of the city De la Vega, is Regina here or not?" Emma answered slightly impatiently.

"How can I know if you're who you say you are?" He asked, testing the blonde.

"Zelena Mills taught me how to get here. She said she'd probably find you on guard." Emma answered with a crooked smile. "Peter, isn't it?"

The boy opened and closed his mouth a few times, pondering for a few minutes whether to let her in. When he finally decided, he demanded that Emma leave her guns with him and so she did without hesitation. He led her to the front of the main house and Emma felt her heart skip a few beats as she saw the brunette coming out of the house, probably following her mother.

"Regina?" Emma called to her, her voice faltering.

"Emma?" The brunette blinked a few times, couldn't believing that Emma was finally there.

She had dreamed of this moment so many times since she had gone and sometimes even thought that the Emma wouldn't come after her. Before her mother could say anything she ran toward the blonde and threw herself into her arms, letting out a squeal of surprise as Emma pulled her off the ground spinning around with her in her arms, sticking her lips to hers in a kiss laden with nostalgia. When the air became necessary they ceased kissing gradually, between smiles and kisses and as it always did, their eyes locked on silent conversation.

"Forgive me for taking so long to face my ghosts and come to you." Emma said in a choked voice, still holding the brunette in her arms. "I love you, Regina Mills.

Before Regina could respond, Emma kissed her again, a kiss laden with love, affection, yearning, and longing, spinning around with her in her arms again.

 

 _Fall, go on and fall apart_  
Fall into these arms of mine   
I'll catch you every time you fall   
Go on and lose it all   
Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear   
I'm right here   
Baby, fall

**Author's Note:**

> These are links to the original fanarts that inspired the story.
> 
>  
> 
> http://spoonofevil.tumblr.com/post/132888249020/swan-queen-western-au-aka-the-reluctant-savior
> 
> https://twitter.com/PinkRabbitPro/status/663088823228764160


End file.
